Sweet Little Child of Mine
by collegegirl52
Summary: Can a little girl will change the lives of two agents? And if the answer is yes, there is going to be some trouble from the past along the way. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is not the property of Without a Trace but I do own the characters: Katie, Jim, Alanna, Sara, and other characters that I made up for the story. Hope that you will enjoy this story :).**

Summary: Can a little girl will change the lives of two agents? And if the answer is yes, there is going to be some trouble from the past along the way.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Martin was sleeping on his bed with the covers over his head. Martin had a life changing week. Martin became a father to a little girl named Sara. Martin adopted her a couple days ago in New York City. He remembered the day he adopted Sara. It was not too long ago well it was three days ago. Martin was at the social worker's office waiting to see Sara as his daughter. While he waited for the social worker and Sara to come, Martin was a nervous wreck. He was sitting on a bench chair near his social worker's office. He was sweating through his favorite suit which was a navy blue pinstripes. Well it was not the suit. It was through a white dress shirt. While he was sitting there, he was thinking that he made a mistake.

He never had kids on his own before. He hadn't watch some kids in a long time so he don't know what to do with her when she had to do something. Also, what if Sara is afraid of him and kept calling him Martin instead of daddy. It probably be okay because Sara didn't have a daddy in almost two years or a mommy in her whole four years. But it is lasted for a couple of months, he had to do something about it. Right now, Martin felt the sweat in his hands. "Shit." thought Martin when he saw it. The social worker, Mrs. Moyers came to see Martin. Mrs. Moyers walked to Martin and sat next to him. "Mr. Fitzgerald. Do you want to see your daughter now?" said Mrs. Moyers. At first, Martin is about to say no and went off to leave and never see Sara again but he changed his mind because he spends almost four months doing this to adopt Sara and ain't going to waste it. Martin looked at Mrs. Moyers straight in the eyes and said to her "yes. I like to see Sara now." Mrs. Moyers smiled at him and stand up to walk back to her office to get Sara. Martin walked behind Mrs. Moyers to her office to see the child who is going to change his life.

When Martin got in Mrs. Moyers's office, Martin stood by the door. Mrs. Moyers went to Sara who was sitting on a chair in front of Mrs. Moyers holding a teddy bear. Sara was nodded yes to everything that Mrs. Moyers is saying. When Mrs. Moyers told Sara something, Sara turned to Martin while Mrs. Moyers pointed at him explaining to Sara that Martin is going to be her father and he is going to love her for a long time. Sara smiled at Martin. Martin smiled at her too. Sara was so adorable with her light brown hair, big dark brown eyes and the sweetest smile that everybody from her foster parents to the social workers to even Martin ever seen. She was wearing at the time a little red dress with a peter pan collar and a knee length skirt. She was wearing little red patent leather mary janes on her feet to match and her hair was shiny and was clipped by barrettes on the side of her head. Sara looked just like that when Martin first saw her at her foster parents's home when people came over to adopt kids over the weekend a couple months ago. Martin can't not believe that the adorable little girl is going to be his daughter.

Mrs. Moyers got up and carried Sara out of her seat. When Sara got out, Mrs. Moyers carried Sara's little hand to walked toward Martin. When they got to Martin, there was almost tears in Martin's eyes. Mrs. Moyers saw Martin crying and walked to her desk to get a tissue. She gave Martin the tissue and while Martin was wiping the tears with the tissue, Mrs. Moyers said to him "Martin. It is okay. Normally, parents cried when they first saw their child." Martin finished crying and threw the tissue into the wastebasket next to the door. Martin turned to Mrs. Moyers and said to her "Thank you, Keri." "You welcome." said Keri. Martin saw Sara staring at him. Sara was amazed of that. Martin knew that Sara was amazed by her clear brown eyes. "Guess that she never seen a grown man cried before." thought Martin.

Keri was still carrying Sara's hand when she walked her toward Martin. Keri got down to Sara's level and said to her "Sara. Walk over to your daddy. Okay." Sara did that Keri was saying and walked over to Martin. Martin also got down to Sara's level and spread his arms toward Sara. Sara got to Martin's arms and Martin hugs her. Martin carried Sara up to him and said to her " Sara. I am going to the best Dad you ever had." Sara responded back by kissing Martin on the cheek and Martin did the same thing instead to the cheek but on Sara's head. While Martin was doing that, he looked over Sara's head and saw Keri crying. Keri saw Martin looking at her and said to him "I am so sorry. This is the best thing that happened to a father and a daughter I had seen in a long time." Martin is about to cry again but he didn't. Instead, Martin said to Keri "that is okay." Martin turned to Sara and said to her " come on, sweetie. We are going home now." "Awww!" said Keri in the background. Martin smiled at her and opened the door to leave. When they went through the door, Keri said to them "have a good life together." "You too." yelled Martin. The door was closed behind them. Martin finally put Sara down and hold her hand to walked to his car to go home.

Now almost two days later, Martin felt something on his comforter. It felt like a little hand. Martin knew the only person in his apartment who have little hands. "Sara. Is that you?" asked Martin. "Yes, Martin." said Sara in her normal sweet little voice. Martin pull his comforter down and saw Sara standing over his bed. She was holding the teddy bear that Martin gave her a month ago. "Sara. You can still call me daddy." said Martin. " I know. I can't sleep." said Sara. "Do you have a bad dream?" asked Martin again. Sara nodded yes at Martin. " Do you want to sleep with me for the rest of the night?" asked Martin for the third time. Sara didn't say anything but she went toward the bed. Martin moved over to make some room for Sara to sleep in. Sara got in and Martin put some comforter on her little body. Martin carefully smoothed Sara's hair and sang her some lullabies until she fell asleep. When Sara finally fell asleep, Martin was thinking that this child is going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few hours later, Martin had woken up. When Martin finally opened his eyes, he saw some sunlight peeking from the top of his bedroom window. After seeing that, Martin was wondering what time it is. To see what time it is, Martin turned around to his alarm clock which is on his nightstand. When he saw the time which had said six fifteen, Martin turned around to see his daughter. When Martin turned around, he put his hand on the top of his comforter and pulls it down.

When Martin pulls it down, he put a smile on his face. Martin put a smile on his face because he just discovered the cutest thing he had ever seen. The person who just did the cutest thing is his daughter, Sara. Sara was lying next to Martin, sleeping in a fetus position. Her right side of her head was on the pillow and in her arms was a teddy bear. She is also smiling like she is having a good dream. Martin stared at her for a few minutes and during that few minutes; Martin was wondering if the people who loved Sara for the first two years had seen this special little girl like this. If they did, the people who had taken care of her might probably do the same thing that Martin is doing right now, loving Sara.

After staring at her, Martin got out of bed to start the day. When he put his feet on the hardwood floor, he walked to the bathroom very quietly. He is doing that because he don't want to wake Sara up. Plus no child doesn't want to be woken up before seven especially the day after a weekend. They just be crankier.

After Martin had taken a shower, he went back to his bedroom to get his work clothes. Five minutes later, in his dark gray suit pants and a white dress shirt which was tucked into his pants, Martin walked over to Sara's side of the bed to wake her up.

To wake her up without being too hard, Martin put his hand on her little body, put his lips to her little ear and whispered to her, "Sara. Sweetie, wake up." After saying that three times, Martin stepped back to give Sara more breathing space. A minute later, Martin saw Sara's eyes being open.

When Sara fully opened her dark brown eyes and with a smile, she had said to Martin, "Morning, Martin. What time is it?" With a smile on his face, Martin walked over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. After he put his hand on Sara's shoulder, Martin kissed her on the forehead and stared at the clock to see what time it is because he don't really know what time it is. The clock across from him had said five six forty five which is exactly thirty minutes after he had woken up.

After seeing the time, Martin turned back to Sara who is staring at Martin right now with her eyes, wanting to know what time it is. Halfway through the staring, he kissed his daughter on the forehead again and said to her, "Sara. It is fifteen minutes before seven." After Martin had done saying that, he heard a little groaning sound in the bedroom.

Martin figured out that the noise had came from Sara Fitzgerald because Martin didn't make the groaning noise since he had woken up. After he heard the noise, Martin sat down to Sara's eye level and asked her why Sara is making that noise. When Martin had asked her that, Sara had spoken up.

"Martin. I don't want to go to daycare today." said Sara who is holding her teddy bear. Martin understood what Sara meant by that. Since Martin had met her, Sara is a very shy child. When Martin asked his social worker Keri Moyers about it, Keri told Martin that when Sara was younger, she was a happy child. She was always smiling and laughing especially around her birth family. Her birth father, who had raised her during the first two years of Sara's life, had a good sense of humor and always smiling.

From hearing all of this, Martin really want to meet the birth father of his adopted daughter but he can't. He can't because the birth father was killed in Iraq two years ago and there was no legal guardian who will take care of Sara when he died. Martin founded out later that there was a legal guardian for Sara. Sara's guardian was the best friend of the birth father, a female. The best friend was the perfect candidate and knew Sara from the day she was born almost five years ago. Martin can't figured out why Sara is with him instead of the best friend who he also wants to meet who he doesn't know that his colleague from work was the almost guardian of Sara.

Before Martin can't even begin to speak, in her sweet normal little voice, Sara had asked Martin that she want to go with him and be with him. After she had said that to him, Martin had said "no" to her. Before Sara was starting to cry, Martin put his arms around to calm her down and explained to her why Sara don't want to be at work with him. The reasons for it that Dad will be very busy, could last all day, a lot of grownups around and it is sometimes be very boring if there are no new cases which means desk work, the most horrible thing in the world.

After Martin explained it all, Sara asked about Uncle Danny. "Danny?" asked Martin. After Martin had said that, Sara nodded yes at him.

--

_Before Martin officially adopted Sara, he asked Danny if he is not busy on a Saturday a couple months ago. With a confused face, Danny asked Martin why. With a whisper so nobody in the office can't hear them, Martin told Danny that he Martin Fitzgerald want to have a child and have an appointment with his social worker to go to foster homes to look that weekend. After Martin had told him that, Danny didn't say a word for a few minutes. From the look of this, Martin figured out that Danny was a little shocked about this. When he finally spoke up, Danny asked Martin why. Martin answered to Danny's question, "It is a long story." When Danny asked Martin, "what is long about it?" Martin's answer to it: "are you going or not?"_

_That weekend, Martin and Danny had arrived at one of the foster homes in New York. When they founded Keri a few minutes later, Martin introduced Danny to Keri. Danny and Keri shook their hands and the area they are at was quiet for a few seconds. During that few seconds, Martin had gone from nervous to very nervous. When Danny finally beginning to speak, Martin's face was turning red, don't knowing what will happen next. What really happened next is that Danny had asked Keri if Martin adopted a child, how long will the child will hate him? After Danny told her that, Keri giggled at that and excused herself to the house. After Keri had left, Martin almost punched Danny in the guts, knowing that he might not get a child because of that._

_After a few hours of looking for the perfect child for Martin, they can't find a single child. They are either too old, too young, too weird or too mean. After the last child who turned out to be a very mean child who want to punch either Danny or Martin in the guts, the two thirty something years old men sat on a bench to rest their bodies. While they rest their bodies, Martin is starting to think that this is a bad idea and never find a child of his own. He is even thinking about putting his sperms into a stranger's uterus to have a child. When he heard that, Danny disagreed about that. "Fitzie. I can't think of you doing that. You haven't slept with a woman since Sam." said Danny. Before Danny had said anymore, he noticed that Martin is not paying attention to him. Martin is staring at something and smiling at it. Danny had no idea what Martin was staring at until he turned to where Martin was staring at and saw the perfect child._

_In front of them was a little girl. The little girl was all by herself on the swings set. She was wearing a cute red dress, had shiny light brown hair with a red barrette on either side of her head, and now staring at her red mary janes. She looked very shy. After seeing the little girl, Danny turned to Martin and founded him pretty amazed. Danny can tell that by the way Martin looked right now. Right now, Martin put his hand on the bottom of his jaw, staring at the child with his handsome blue eyes, and smiling a real smile at it. By the look of this, Danny figured out that Martin had founded his child._

_After staring at Martin, Danny put his hand on Martin's shoulder and pat on it to make Martin pay attention to him. "Martin." said Danny to Martin. After a few 'Martin's, Danny finally got his best friend's attention. Martin turned to Danny and with a smile, he said to Danny, "I think that I might had found my child."_

_Danny turned his head to the little girl who still at the swing sets and then turned to Martin to ask him, "really?" Martin nodded yes at Danny. After Martin had nodded at him, Danny put his arm around Martin's shoulder and said to him, "come on. Go see her." A few seconds later, Martin had agreed with Danny to go up to the little girl but stopped halfway. Danny was wondering what is wrong when Martin had stopped. "Is Martin want to go to the little girl?" thought Danny when he saw this. A few seconds later, Martin turned to Danny and asked him if he want to come too. When Martin asked that, Danny gave Martin a 'are you nervous?' look on his face. In response, Martin gave Danny a 'kinda' look on his own face. After Martin gave him that look, Danny stood up and gave his best friend a 'fine. I go with you' look. After Danny gave that face, Martin smiled at him and walked behind Danny to the little girl on the swing sets._

_When they got to the swing sets, the little girl looked at the two men. Both of them are big men. One of them is very tall, tan skin, and had very big ears like monkeys. The man next to the monkey-eared man is tall too but shorter, and looked like her with the light brown hair, fair skin, and the smile. Plus he had elf-shaped ears. When the two men got near her, Sara walked backward to the swing set, trying to make them stay away from her. While Sara walked back, she stopped halfway. She stopped halfway because Sara just heard the voice of her future father._

"_Hi. What is your name?" asked the voice. Sara looked up and saw the man with the light brown hair and blue eyes. When Sara looked up, the man smiled at her waiting for her to answer his question. While the light brown headed man was looking at her, Sara was thinking who the man reminded her of. A few seconds later, she figured out who the man reminded of. The man had reminded her of her daddy. Like her daddy, the man in front of her had his sweet sounding voice, height, and the smile. The only difference between this man and her daddy is that he had light brown hair and blue eyes while Daddy had dark brown hair and eyes. Actually from the hair and the eyes, the man looked like Auntie Katie, Daddy's friend from college and her godmother._

_When Sara was thinking about Daddy and Katie, she was starting to miss them. She loved the both of them. They both sweet, smart, and always make Sara laughing until milk started spilling out of her nose. Since Daddy and Katie knew each other for a long time and used to date each other during college, Sara always wanted them to be together. They could be one happy family but that will never happen. That will never happen because they are gone. Daddy died in war a long time ago and she haven't heard of or seen Auntie Katie in a long time also. From all of this thinking, Sara is starting to cry._

_When a tear went down on Sara's cheek, she felt somebody's arms around her little body. "It is okay, sweetie." said the person. Sara looked up to see who is calming her down. When she looked up, she saw that the man at the right was holding her very tightly. He was making hushing sounds and was saying, "It is okay" over and over. His voice sounded sweet which make four years old Sara fall in love with him. To make sure that the man don't leave like her birth dad, Sara got to the man's shoulder and continued crying on it._

_While Sara was crying on Martin's shoulder, Martin wanted her to stop crying but it seem like that the little girl liked him. He was wondering what make her cry. Martin was thinking that she is crying because she saw two big men walking toward her and she think that they are taking her away but Martin stopped thinking about that because he don't think that the thought made her cry. Martin makes the little girl cry on his shirt so he can think of an idea to make her calm down. A few minutes later, he had no idea. He looked down and saw that the little is still crying on his shoulder. After sawing that, Martin looked around for anything in the backyard but there are none._

_Martin got tired of this and turned to Danny for some help. When he turned to Danny, Martin finally got an idea. The idea came from the sides of Danny's head. Martin stared at Danny's big ears. From where Martin was at, his ears looked like the ears that monkeys had. His ears looked so funny which made kids and some adults laughed like crazy. When Danny saw Martin giving him the face when he got an idea, Danny asked Martin what is his idea._

_With a crying child on his left shoulder, Martin smiled at Danny and asked him to come closer to him. Danny did what Martin had told him, Martin told him his plan. His plan to calm the little girl down is that he needed Danny's ears. When Danny heard that, he asked Martin why he needed his big ears. With his blue eyes staring at Danny's big dark brown ones, Martin told him that his monkey ears always made little kids laugh and made them happy which Martin needed right now._

"_Fine. You can use them." said Danny who went to Martin's back where the little girl is at. When Danny went to the back, Martin said "thanks" to him. "Sure" said Danny back._

_When Danny got near the little girl, he make his big ears wiggled. It was so funny which made Sara laughed very loudly. While Sara was laughing, Martin yelled to Danny, "I think that wiggling your ears made her calm down." "It is a big hit for kids." said Danny, knowing that he did this before, especially with Sofie._

_After Sara had stopped laughing, Martin let go of her and now staring at her. Sara smiled at both of them when they introduced themselves as Martin Fitzgerald and Danny Taylor. They asked her what her name is which she responded as Sara Foster. After Sara had said her name, Martin told her that is a pretty name and Danny made a joke about her last name. Her last name, Foster is what Sara was described right now (last fall), a foster child. Sara giggled at that joke and continued talking with them._

_Thirty minutes later, Martin excused himself to go to the house to talk to Keri. He also told Danny to watch Sara for a few minutes. Danny knew what Martin is talking about and told him to go. After Danny told him to go, Martin walked into the house to find Keri. When he founded Keri in the kitchen talking with some social workers, Martin asked Keri to come talk to him. After Martin asked her that, Keri excused herself from the rest of the social workers to talk to Martin._

_A minute later, Keri asked Martin if there is something wrong. "No. There are nothing wrong." said Martin who was crossing his arms. After seeing the crossed arms, Keri looked at Martin with her hazel eyes and asked Martin, "What is it?" With a smile on his face, Martin told Keri that he had founded his child._

--

A few months later in his bedroom, Martin answered his daughter's question about Uncle Danny by telling her that Danny is doing the same thing that Daddy is doing, at work. After Martin told her, Sara ended up being sad again. To stop her being sad, Martin hugged her again and told her that she will have fun at the daycare. Sara smiled at the thing about the daycare being fun and kept hugging her father. While Sara was hugging Martin, Martin looked at the clock to see what time it is. The clock had said five minutes before seven. Ten minutes had passed.

When Martin saw the time, he let go of Sara, and looked at her straight in the eyes. While the father and daughter was staring at each other, Martin told her that they better start the day before they both be late. Sara smiled at her dad again when she got up and walked with Martin to her room to start the day.

After Martin had given Sara a bath twenty minutes later, he let Sara pick out her own clothes while Martin went back to his bedroom to put on his necktie. When Martin was done with the necktie for the fifth time, he went back to Sara's bedroom to see if his daughter is finished. He got there a minute later and opened the door. One step into the room, Martin knew that there is a problem. From where he is standing, Martin watched Sara, trying to put her sweater over her head. Martin laughed when he saw this and before Sara asked for help, he went over and helped her. After he put the sweater over her head, with a smile, Sara said to Martin, "thank you." In response, Martin said back, "you welcome." and kissed her on the forehead.

After they left the bedroom, Sara and Martin walked over to the bathroom for one more thing. In the bathroom, Sara had to do something with her little teeth. She had to brush them. While she was brushing her teeth, Martin watched over her so she don't choke on the toothpaste. After Sara brushed her teeth, spit out the paste, washed it down with water, and swiped out the remaining with a small towel, she and Martin walked over to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

When Martin drank some coffee and Sara ate her cereal, Martin put the empty mug and bowl into the sink. After he put it in, Martin walked over to Sara and helped her put on her coat, and her lunch bag in her right hand. When Sara was all bundled up, Martin put on his suit jacket and his own coat. A minute later, he grabbed his daughter's hand and with her, Martin walked to the door and opened it.

When they got out of the apartment, Martin locked the door and held Sara's hand afterward. After he held her hand, Martin and Sara walked to the elevators which leads them to the main floor. When the elevator reaches the main floor, both of them got out and walked to the doors to New York City. When they got to the freezing streets, they walked to the daycare to start the new day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A few hours before Martin and Sara had left the building, there was another person in this story that is involved in Sara's former life.

In the same apartment building, there was a woman named Katie Carter. At the same time when Martin and Sara were sleeping, Katie was dreaming. In her dream was about Sara.

--

_It was March 7, 2003. It was six pm on a usually warm March day in San Diego, California. At this time, Katie was having dinner with a friend from college, a man with the last name, Foster._

_Katie and Jim Foster was having a dinner of grilled chicken, sweet potatoes, and bright green beans. Plus Katie's homemade apple pie for dessert which Jim loved since he met Katie eight years ago. Katie and Jim met each other on the first day of college at Georgetown University in Washington DC. They dated for three years but a month into the year of 2000, they broke it off. They broke it off because of one evil woman. There was a little mix up and without any notice, Katie saw Jim and the other woman at a motel bathroom, in the nude. Katie was so mad at this cheating because she had been cheated with the woman she hates and thinks that her college sweetheart well almost sweetheart since they started dating at her sophomore year is a cheater. She is so pissed off that Jim came to her to tell her that she is seeing right is what she thought it is but she was so upset that from the heat she warmed for the cold winter winds, she slapped Jim so hard that there are some pinkness on his cheek than usual. Jim didn't get to explain what had happen before Katie came because Katie just left the room right after the slapping. They hadn't talk to each other since._

_Well, the not talking to each other didn't lasted. A few months after Katie came to Las Vegas to start her career as a FBI agent at the fall of '02, she saw Jim. It was early evening. Katie just got back from working on a really hard case and was very hungry since she didn't eat a thing since her team started the investigation. To calm down her stomach, Katie went to a restaurant on the Strip of Vegas with a friend who was a fellow FBI agent of hers. _

_When they finally got a table after twenty minutes when she and her friend arrived and ordered their meals, Katie nearly choked on her iced tea when she saw her ex sitting at a table twenty feet away. Her friend saw what Katie is seeing and asked her is that the man Katie talked to her about. The Marine. Katie nodded yes to her. Her friend looked at Jim for a few minutes before she turned around to face Katie again. With a smile, she said to Katie, "Katie. You better talk to him. He seems so innocent." Katie looked over her friend's shoulder to see what is so innocent about him. When she saw him, the talking about Jim being innocent is true. From where she is at, Jim looked so innocent, listening patiently to his friend like he did to Katie a couple years ago when she talked about whatever. A minute later, Jim saw Katie and her friend staring at him and with his Texan accent, he yelled to the girls nicely, "Hey. Katie." _

_Katie heard him yelling her name and wants to go to another table far away from Jim and leave a note for the waiter so he can bring the meals to their new table. When Katie was about to grab a napkin to write the note on, her friend took it away from her. With a confused face, Kate asked her friend why she did that. With a serious look on her face, her friend told her to forget what had happened two years ago. The whore is not here and Jim wanted to talk to you. To make understand, she pointed at Jim and said to Katie, "Look!" Katie turned to where her friend was pointing and saw Jim's big dark brown eyes which really had said, "Come, Katie. I had forgiven you." He is also making the saddest puppy eyes she had ever seen. Katie was so took away from those sad eyes and agreed to her friend. She will go to Jim and talk to him. "That the spirit." said her friend when Katie said that. Katie said to her playfully to stop saying that and begin to get out of her seat and walked over to Jim. Her friend did the same thing and walked with her just in case._

--

When Katie got to Jim's table, Jim had a friend with him. During that dinner, Jim and Katie talked about things that had happened to them since they had broken up while their friends was flirting with each other by flirting and doing one very naughty thing. During the conversation, Katie told Jim that she is now working as a FBI agent here in Vegas and now living with a old friend of her from Dallas until she find a place of her own. In return, Jim told Katie that he is living in a military base in San Diego as US. Marine Staff Sergeant and had a place of his own.

At the end of their conversation, Katie asked Jim if he is single. With a smile on his face, Jim said to her that he had broken up with the woman he had cheated on Katie with and so that made him single. Katie told Jim that she is also single and gave Jim her number and address so they can be in touch more. Jim accepted it and gave Katie his information which Katie also accepted. Right after that, Jim Foster and Katie Carter had become friends again.

On March 7, 2003, on this very day, Jim and Katie remained good friends and later on, there is something that will change their friendship and it is nothing that you the reader is thinking of:

--

_Halfway through the dinner, Jim asked Katie if the dinner he made had impressed her. With a smile that everybody she knows loves, she said to him that the dinner had impressed her and will eat it all if she could. Jim smiled when she did that and when she is done, he took the empty plate away from her to put it in the sink and a few minutes later, Jim came back with a plate of a piece of Katie's home baked apple pie in each hand. When he put one on her plate mat, Katie said to Jim that he made a really good arrive with the dessert and again, really impressed. Jim said thank you to her and sat down on his chair to eat the dessert._

_After they are done eating it, Jim got up and walked to Katie who was sitting across from him. When he got to the back of Katie's chair, he pulled it back. After she got out, with a bow, Jim asked Katie if she want to dance with him. Katie accepted it and said to Jim when he took her hand to the dance floor also known as the living room floor, "You are such a gentleman. Your mom might have raised you very well." Jim blushed when she said that and Katie giggled to herself when she saw the blushing cheeks. Jim stopped blushing a minute later and leaded Katie out to the dance floor._

_When they got to the dance floor, Jim grabbed his remote and turned on the stereo. A few seconds later, their song when they are dating each other from years ago came on. Katie gasped when U2's "Bad" came on. When she was done gasping, she whispered to Jim, "our song. You remembered it." When Bono's voice came, Jim put his arms around her waist and with his eyes staring at Katie's blue eyes, Jim said to her, "I remembered everything about us for many years now. I will never forget that." Katie smiled when Jim said that and put her arms around Jim's shoulders and started dancing on the living room floor._

--

Halfway through the song, they did something romantic. They are starting to kiss. The kiss is really good like before but they are friends when they did the recent one not lovers. When the song had ended three minutes later, still on each other's body, they heard a ringing from the door.

--

_Jim got off of Katie and asked Katie, "what was that?" Being smart, Katie said to him, "I think that the door bell is ringing." When they listened to the ringing, Jim turned to Katie, "I think that you are right, Katie." After founding out that she was right, Katie walked over to Jim to put her hand on his shoulder. When she put it on his hard shoulder, Katie said to him, "You better checked it out." Jim agreed with her and walked over to the door to check it out._

--

When Katie was still standing in the living room, she heard Jim's voice. His tone sounded very serious and he is telling to come over to him to see something which had changed their lives.

--

_When Katie got to the doorway a minute later, Jim was right there, staring at her. Katie saw the face and asked Jim what she is looking at. In response, Jim said to her to look over his shoulder and she will see something. When Katie did what Jim told her to do, she saw a little human._

_The child in front of them was sitting on a baby carrier in a cute little pink outfit, crying very loudly. Jim and Katie figured out from the pink outfit that this little human is a little baby girl. After seeing the baby, Katie saw Jim, picking the baby out of the carrier and calming her down by saying, "It is okay." over and over until she stopped crying. When the baby had stopped crying, Katie saw something next to the empty baby carrier. "What is it?" said Katie when she saw the envelope. Katie picked up the envelope and carefully looked at it to see if anything bad was on it. After it was cleared, Katie ripped the top of the envelope and pulled out a piece of white paper. When she was done looking through it, Katie turned to Jim and with the letter in her right hand, she said to Jim, "Jim. You better read this." and handed it to Jim._

_Jim grabbed the letter from Katie's hand after he handed the baby to Katie so he can read it. After reading it for a minute or two, Jim looked at Katie and the baby and said to her while looking the baby, "That baby you are holding is my daughter."_

--

Katie stared at Jim like he is crazy. To see the proof, she handed the baby back to Jim to get the letter so she can look at the letter again. The letter which had said:

**Dearest Jim, **

**I am so sorry about this at the last minute. I wished that I can tell you this months ago when the person you are seeing right now but I never get the chance for it. Again, this is at the last minute and I am not here to tell it myself so here it is:**

**This child who is here with you is your daughter. She was born a few hours ago at San Diego Memorial Hospital on this very day, March 7, 2003. You should take her there right away to have to be checking out. Sorry that she had no name. You should named her since I am not going to be here since I am you know what. Tell the doctor who got the child out of my uterus that you came here because of me. DON'T look for me at All. Have a good life with her.**

**Alanna**

After reading the letter, Katie turned to Jim who was playing with his daughter and said to him madly, "Alanna. I thought that you broke up with her." When Jim heard Katie's angry voice, with the baby in his arms, he walked over to his friend and said to her, "Katie. I forgot to tell you something." "What is it?" asked a still angry Katie who is crossing her arms right now. When he saw the crossed arms, Jim said to her about last summer which might be the time when his daughter was conceived.

After Jim told her that, Katie asked to him sweetly but still crossing her arms, "is that true?" Jim nodded yes to her. After Jim had nodded, Katie uncrossed her arms and walked over to Jim and the baby.

With a serious tone in her Texan accent, Katie told Jim that they better bring the baby to the hospital right away just like Alanna told him to do. Jim agreed with that, and put the baby back in the carrier. While he was putting the baby in, Jim told Katie to get his car keys. Katie did what Jim told her to do and went back to the house. After she got the keys and handed them to Jim, they and the baby got into the car and the father drove them to San Diego Memorial Hospital to have his daughter checking out.

When they got to the hospital twenty minutes later, Jim and Katie brought the baby to Alanna's doctor and a minute later, the baby had been taken away from them to do some tests on her.

--

_While Jim's daughter was being tested, Jim and Katie were in the waiting room, thinking about the baby. For about a half hour, they are picking out names for the child. After arguing for ten minutes, Katie got an idea. She got out of her chair and in front of Jim who got a little scared when Katie did that, she told him about it. "Jim. I got an idea." said Katie who is smiling right now. "What is it?" asked Jim. "How about Sara Elizabeth?" When Jim heard that name, he asked Katie why she had chosen that name. With a smile on her face, Katie told him that she always liked that name ever since she was a teenager. After hearing the reason for it, Jim agreed with her that is a good name and decided to use that name for the baby. Katie hugged Jim for choosing that name and Jim felt his cheeks turning pink._

_After all of that hugging, a nurse walked over to them and asked them to turn around. The two did what the nurse told them to do and see the little girl in the nurse's arms. The baby was staring at the both of them. "Awww!" thought Jim and Katie when they saw that. After seeing the baby, they turned their heads toward the nurse and asked her if everything okay with the baby. The nurse told them that the baby is in good shape which is very odd for a mother who is a big drinker. After hearing that, Jim said to the nurse that his baby is an angel to him. The nurse told to him that is very sweet. After telling him that, the nurse asked Jim if he got a name for the baby yet. Jim said to the nurse that he already got a name for his daughter so they had the baby certified. "What is it?" asked the nurse. Looking at his daughter, Jim said to the nurse, "My daughter's name is Sara Elizabeth Foster."_

--

After hearing the name, Katie smiled at the new father and his newborn daughter he is carrying and from this, she knew that she did a good thing, getting Jim back to her life. When it had turned black.

Katie had woken up. She opened her eyes and looked around to see where she is that. When she looked around, she realized that she is in her bedroom by seeing her alarm clock and the ivory bed sheets. After seeing all of those things, Katie laid down on her bed and starting to think.

Lying on her back, Katie was wondering how she got that dream. She hadn't thought of Jim and Sara since Jim died exactly two years ago.

--

_It was on a raining, cold, winter day in Arlington National Cemetery. Katie had just arrived alone at the cemetery about a half hour before the funeral had started. Katie was there for the death of her good friend, Jim Foster._

_Katie had founded out from a phone call made by Jim's mother, Laura Foster. When Katie first answered the phone, she heard Laura crying very loudly. From the loud crying, she thought it was Sara who was crying since she knew that Sara was staying with her grandma when Jim was in Iraq but it was really Laura who was crying since when Sara had a Texan accent? Sara didn't lived in Texas for a little while. After Laura had cried for a little while and finally calmed down, Katie asked Laura what is wrong. With a sad voice, she told Katie that her youngest son had been killed in Iraq the day before. When Katie heard that, she started to cry because her best friend had died. Thanks God that she had cried at her apartment building instead at work because it will be too freaking embarrassing._

_After receiving the information about his funeral a day later, with permission from Jack, Katie packed her things into a small suitcase filled her car with gas, and hopped it to drive herself to DC for the funeral._

_When the funeral had started, Katie looked around and saw all the people who had knew Jim very well. His family, friends, Marine buddies, and of course little Sara are all mourning, missing Jim. When the funeral had ended a half hour later, the Marines carried the American Flag covered coffin away to it grave and one of the Marines had given Laura a folded American flag and a medal. After that Marine had left, Katie went over to her and said to her with tears down her cheeks, "that was a very beautiful funeral. I am going to miss Jim very much." After hearing that, Laura put her arms around Katie's body and said back, "me too." _

_After crying for about five minutes, Katie let go of Laura and said to her, "I better go. I had to go back to New York tomorrow." Laura heard that and asked Katie why is she leaving right now. Katie turned around and said to Jim's mother, "I had dinner plans with my uncle tonight." Her uncle, Jethro Gibbs who is a NCIS agent. Well not really her uncle, much more like a good friend of her dad. After Katie told her that, Laura had said to her, "Have a good one. I will call you soon. Bye." Katie said "bye" back and walked toward her car to get out of there._

_When Katie got to her car, she saw somebody taking Sara away. She looked closely to see who is taking her, but it was someone that she doesn't know. After that somebody put the little light brown haired, dark browned eyes, two years old girl, Katie got out of her car and ran toward Jim's older brother, Tom to ask him about it._

_When she got to Tom, Katie asked him who is taking Sara away? After hearing the question, with the same eyes as Jim's, Tom told her that the person she just saw was a social worker. "From where?" asked Katie, putting her FBI skills on Tom. Tom shrugged his shoulders and answered her question by saying that he don't know, somewhere from the Northeast. "Where? Philly, New York, Boston." asked Katie, wanting Tom to confess. Tom told her again that he don't know and to calm her down but really had made her mad, Tom told her that Sara is going into the system of fostering children. Katie was shocked when she heard this. To learn more about this, Katie asked Tom again why Sara isn't with them, her family. At the end, Tom told Katie very seriously, "problems." "Of what?" thought Katie when she heard that. Katie wanted to ask that question but at the time she want to ask it, Tom had already left. With the unasked question, Katie went back into her car, drove away and never thought of that question since when until now._

--

After thinking about it, Katie turned around to her alarm clock to see what time is it. The clock had said fifteen minutes after four in the morning. After seeing that, Katie decided to sleep some more but she didn't sleep that much. She was wide awake. After turning around for an hour and a half, Katie decided to get up and start the day. So she did that.

After getting up, she walked to the bathroom and turn on the light. When the light had been turned on, Katie took off her sleeping clothes and now naked, she got into the shower and turn on the knob to the water to come down.

While she shampooing her hair and soaping up her body with body wash, Katie was thinking about Sara. Where Sara is at right now. Some foster home in Philadelphia, New York, or Boston. All alone. During the thinking of that sweet little child, Katie looked down at her body and saw goose bumps all over her skin. "Holy the s word. How long I had been in the shower?" thought Katie when she turned off the water, grabbed her towel, turned off the switch, and went to her bedroom to change into her work clothes.

When she got to to her bedroom, she looked at the clock to see what time it is. In front of her, the clock had said six thirty which took Katie forty five minutes to take a shower. After seeing it, Katie walked to her closet to get her work clothes and to put them on.

After she put on her work clothes and put her light brown hair into a ponytail, Katie walked to her kitchen to start cooking her scrambled eggs. When the eggs are done, with a plate of it and a mug of coffee, Katie walked to her kitchen table and ate her breakfast there.

When she was finished with it fifteen minutes later, Katie looked at her watch to see what time it is now. The face of her silver metal watch had said fifteen minutes after seven and Katie had to there at the office at eight before Jack comes. After looking at the time, Katie put the plate and mug into the sink and walked to the living room to get ready to go.

A few minutes later, Katie put on her coat and grabbed her purse to get her keys which are inside. When she had founded her keys, Katie walked over to the door, and beginning to open the knob to get to the hallway. After she got out of her apartment, Katie locked the door so no one could get in and began to walked toward the elevator which leads to the main floor which had the doors to New York City.

After getting in the elevator, the elevator took Katie to the main floor. When the bell had rings, the heavy doors of the apartment's transportation had opened. When Katie got out of there, she saw something.

That something she saw was her colleague, neighbor, and friend, Martin Fitzgerald. He was walking with a little child who was holding Martin's hand. At first, Katie was wondering when Martin had a child. What did he do? Adopt a child and didn't tell her since they are good friends. Katie suddenly had founded out who child's hand Martin is holding. When the little girl turned around, Katie saw the child she hadn't seen since Jim's funeral. Katie just saw Sara Elizabeth Foster and she is with Martin now.

After Martin and Sara got out of the building, Katie thought that she was dreaming but it wasn't a dream. She wasn't sleepwalking at the time. Sara is really here with Martin, the guy she had a crush on for over two years now. Katie got to ask Martin about it but she will wait until later because Martin had just left but she can ask him at work. Katie also hopes that Jack can give them desk work today so she can ask him during it. Screw that the rest of team will hate it but Katie got to ask. She got to ask him if the child he was holding was really Sara. This is a very important event in Katie Carter's life right now.

To do it, Katie walked out of the building and got into her car and drove to the building so she can start the questioning to the 'suspect', Martin Fitzgerald.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Martin was late for work. Martin was late because of Sara. When he brought Sara to her first day of daycare, he didn't know one thing about Sara. Sara is very shy and afraid of strangers. When Martin dropped Sara to the room where she will be learning, Sara can't let go of him. Sara was attached to Martin's leg. "Oh my god, Sara." thought Martin.

The teacher saw it and went over to them. "What is the matter?" asked the teacher. While looking at Sara and talking to the teacher, Martin said to her "I think that Sara is afraid to go to daycare today." The teacher went down to Sara's level and spoke to her in a kind voice, "What is your name? Sweetie." "Sara Fitzgerald" said the still attached Sara. The teacher put her hand on Sara's shoulder and Sara turned her head to the teacher. "Sara, don't worry about your daddy leaving you. He is going to work today and while he is at work, you be right here in this room having fun with me and the rest of the kids here." said the teacher. Sara stared at Martin and then at the teacher. "Sara, when the school day was over, your daddy is going to pick you up right away. Got that?" said the teacher. Sara smiled at the teacher and begins moving slowly away from Martin's leg.

While Sara was moving, the teacher called out a child's name. "Emily" called out the teacher. A little blond headed girl came out of the playhouse and walked over to them. When Emily came, the teacher got between them and said "Emily, this is Sara." "Hi" said Emily. Sara waved her hand to Emily. The teacher and Martin smiled at them. The teacher turned toward Emily and said to her, "Emily. This is Sara's first day here. Can you show her around?" "Sure" said Emily and held her arm out to Sara so she can show Sara around. Sara about to put her hand toward Emily but she stopped. "Wait." said Sara. "Why you said wait?" asked Emily. "I want to say goodbye to my daddy first." said Sara. "We can wait when you say goodbye to your dad." said the teacher. The teacher turned to Emily and said to her, "step aside." She and Emily stepped aside so Sara can say goodbye to Martin.

Martin was near the door when Sara went to say goodbye to him. Martin got down to Sara's level and put his arms out so Sara can hug him. When Sara got into Martin's arms, Martin holds her closely and said to her, "have a good first day. I am going to miss you so much." "I am going to miss you too." said Sara. Martin let go of Sara and said to her "I see you later when I picked you up. Okay?" "Okay. I see you later." said Sara. Martin kissed her on the forehead. After that, Sara got away from him and went toward the teacher and Emily who was waiting for her at the teacher's desk. While Sara walked to them, Martin opened the door and got out. When he got out, Martin looked at Sara through the door window to see what Sara is doing right now. Through the window, Sara was with Emily, playing at the playhouse. She was having fun. Martin smiled at her and then looked at his watch to see what time it is. His watch said fifteen minutes after eight. "Man. It is eight fifteen. I better go to work before Jack realized that I was late." thought Martin. Martin walked quickly to the door to open it and ran off to the office which is three long blocks from the daycare.

It was eight twenty five when Martin got to his desk. Before he got to the desk, he was the first person who got in the elevator, put his coat in the locker room, and grabbed a cup of coffee in less than five minutes. Martin looked around at his team mates. Vivian, Sam, Danny, Elena, and Katie were all there in their desks. They are all catching about their weekend and drinking their cups of coffee, regular or decaf. Martin figured out from this that Jack didn't arrive yet. "Thank god that Jack isn't here yet or I am in big trouble." thought Martin. Martin drank some of his coffee and begins to pull a desk drawer to get something. Martin founded what he wanted and got it out. Martin got something out of his pocket and put it on his desk. It was photo of Martin and Sara. With the tape he got out of the drawer, he put the photo on the glass wall and put the tape on the corners of the photo so it can stay. After he done that, Martin was glad that he put the photo where he always see it, next to the computer.

Martin stared at the photo when Danny came to Martin's desk. Danny tapped Martin on the shoulder that make Martin turned around to Danny. "Hey, Danny." said Martin. "How fatherhood is doing?" asked Danny. With a big smile, Martin said to him, "great." Danny put his hand on Martin's shoulder again and said to him, "I knew that you are a good father." Martin smiled at him again and stared at the photo again. Danny stared at the same photo and said to Martin, "Wow Marty, Sara had a beautiful smile. It looked exactly like yours."

Danny had helped him a lot over the months. He had helped him picked Sara and even went with him to hang out with Sara even through Danny had made other plans. Also, Danny is the only FBI agent who knew about it and sometimes Martin thinks that his other team mates especially Katie Carter knew about it also.

After Danny was staring at it, he turned to Martin and asked if it is a recent photo. "It is recent. I took it last Saturday." said Martin. Danny put his hand on Martin's back and lightly slapped it. Danny asked Martin that makes sure that he makes Danny a copy of it. Martin agreed to do it. Danny turned around and saw Jack walking toward them. "Hurry up, Fitzy. Jack is coming." said Danny and walked to where the rest of the team is at. Martin stared at the photo for the last time, got off of his seat, and walked with Danny where Jack and the rest of the team are at.

When the team all sat down, Jack had arrived. The team looked up to see what Jack had with him today. When they saw it, their faces had turned disappointed. They are disappointed because of what they are doing today.

When Jack coming to them, he was carrying a cart of flies. To do the math, Jack + a cart of files equals desk work, which everybody hates.

When Jack had cleared his voice, he said to his team, "sorry, guys. I guess that they had assigned us desk work today." while looking at the cart. After looking at the cart, Jack turned to his team again and said to them, "You know what to do since we did this many times. Come to me if you need some help." When he had said the last word, Jack walked back to his office to do the shit they, the people above him, had asked him to do.

When Jack had left, one by one, an agent went to the cart to get a box of desk work for themselves. When Martin grabbed his, he went to his desk to put the box on it. After it was on his desk, Martin grabbed the first file, opened it up, and took out the papers. With a pen in his hand, Martin started looking at it and begins to work on it.

When Katie grabbed hers a couple minutes after Martin, she went to her desk and the second she got there, Katie stared at Martin, Sara's father.

In front of her, Martin was busy doing his work while Katie is not doing any work at all, just staring at the sweet man, still shocked of what he did. During the staring, some part of Katie's brain was telling her to ask Martin about it right away while the other part was telling her to wait, wanting to do this privately not in front of everybody. It will be too freaking embarrassing. Oh this will make Katie blush like hell.

After a minute of thinking, Katie decided to do what the 'good part' of her brain which is the part waits. To says 'thanks' to that part, Katie stopped looking at Martin, and went back to the desk work which was collecting dust bunnies on the box for waiting too long.

When Katie sat on her chair, she smoothed the top of the box to get rid of the small, dust bunnies. After she had smoothed it, Katie opened the top flaps of the box and grabbed the first file of the many files out of there.

With a pen in her hand, Katie opened up the file and begins to work on it, not thinking about Sara or Martin right now, just this hard desk work. Then later that day, get Martin to be alone with her and asked him about it. Katie right now is hoping that is a good plan. She wished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_A couple hours later_

With her pen, Katie looked at the paper which is on the wooden desk in front of her to see if anything else is haven't been check yet. After a minute of scanning through it, Katie smiled at herself.

She had smiled at herself because the paper had no unchecked parts. Katie had founded all of them. From this, Katie could have a job like this instead of working for the government but right now, in the real world, there is really no job like that.

A minute later, Katie put the paper back in it file and then put it back in the box of half done files and untouched files. After she put it back, Katie turned to the left part of the desk to get her half cup of coffee with creamer because her mouth is kind of tired from not drinking anything since Jack had left just to keep it staying up so she can talk to Martin about you know what.

While she was drinking her mixed caffeine and creamer drink, Katie looked down at her silver watch to see what time is it. When Katie looked down at the clock, she said to herself, "forty minutes after ten" like the clock had said to her. After she saw the time, Katie turned her body around to where Martin is at.

When she turned around to see Martin, he was busy doing his part of the desk work. From the face he had and the body language, Katie can tell that Martin is very busy right and can't be bother right now but not until at noon which is the time Martin usually eat his lunch. Katie knew that noon is the time when Martin eats his lunch by working at the MPU office with him for two and a half years now. Plus, Katie is planning to use that time to ask him about what she just saw that morning. Without everybody hearing her voice, Katie thought to herself, "In over an hour now, Martin, I am going to ask you about the recent change in your life and I don't want to hear about any bull about it."

After thinking to herself, Katie went back to the box of desk work and took out another file to begin working on it to keep herself busy until noon, Martin Fitzgerald's break for the day.

* * *

Over an hour later, it was noon and Martin is beginning to eat his meal of a turkey and provolone sandwich which is one of his favorite meals and a can of cola and nowhere near Katie. Right now, Martin is having lunch with one of their colleagues, his best friend and one of Katie's friends, Danny Taylor at his desk.

While Martin and Danny are having their lunch together, Katie was mad at this. It totally ruined her plan. She wished that she could choke Danny to death by seeing this but not in front of everybody. That would be awful.

Instead of having lunch with Martin, Katie is having lunch with Sam, the first person she had met on the first day of work at NYC Missing Persons. While Katie was staring at the two men and eating her ham and cheese sandwich at the same time, Samantha noticed what Katie is doing and not being all hormones about it since Sam is pregnant with Brian Donovan's baby, Sam put her lunch down, looks at Katie in the face, and asks Katie if there is anything wrong.

Katie heard her asking and to answer Sam's question, Katie put down her sandwich, look at Sam's hazel eyes and said to her, "nothing, Sam." Sam thinks that Katie is not telling her the truth. From the look on Katie's face, Sam thinks that this might be about Martin. For a while, Samantha knew that Katie had a thing for Martin but hadn't seen Katie put a move on him. Any day now, Katie might do it or not but the possible of not doing it is very high right now.

To get it out of her mind and into the world, Sam asked Katie, "If this is about Martin, you can tell me." Since Sam is such an expert in all of the important parts of life well expect keeping a relationship going on, Katie turned to Sam and nodded yes to that question. After seeing the nod, Sam said to Katie, "what is it about?" Katie told Sam about what had happen before she and Martin came to work.

After hearing the answer, Sam was shocked. A few seconds later, Sam stopped being shock and asked Katie again if what she saw is true. "Sam, I just saw Sara, Jim's only beautiful sweet little child and I am sure that was her." but Sam disagreed about it and want some proof. To get the proof, Katie left the table and went over to her desk. When she got to the desk, Katie pulled one of the desk drawer and got a picture of Sara out of there.

After smoothing the dust bunnies out of the picture from being in the drawer too long, Katie ran back and gave Sam the photo. When Samantha received the picture, she looked at it carefully. While Sam was scanning through it, Katie was nervous about it because what if Sam doesn't see it and think that the child might not be Sara? Just a look alike. Then it would be over. She could not see the child again.

A minute later, Sam looked up to Katie and said to her, "this is such a very beautiful child." Katie got so happy about it and said to Sam, "you should see another picture of Sara when she was a baby. It was so cute." Without looking at Katie, Sam responded back, "do you had it right now?" with a smile on her face. Katie nodded 'no' to that question but said to her, "but I had it at my place." When the last word of the question had came out, Sam said to her, "I should come over sometimes."

A few minutes later, Sam handed Katie the photo back and they continued eating the rest of their lunch together. After finishing up their lunch, Katie turned to where Martin is at his desk so she can talk to him right now but when she saw it, Martin was nowhere in sight.

Katie became very pissed about it again but it was gone immediately when Sam gave her the 'don't do it' look on her face. Katie saw it and gave Sam back a 'what to do now?' face. In return, Sam rolled her eyeballs toward where Danny is at right now, at his desk. Katie saw those eyeballs and mouthed back, "ask Danny where Martin is at?" Sam nodded yes to that question. To make sure of it, Katie mouthed again, "Are you sure?" "Yeah" said Sam. After thinking about it for a while, Katie agreed with Sam. She should ask Danny.

To do it, Katie got out of her seat and walked over to Danny who is still at his desk. When Danny saw Katie walking over to him, Danny turned around and said to her, "Catalina" which is the Spanish version of Katie's full first name, 'Katherine' when Katie had stopped at his desk.

When Katie got there, she said to Danny, "Danny. Can I ask you something?" Not sure what the question is, Danny asked Katie what she wants. Katie sat on the edge of Danny's wooden desk and asked him, "Do you know where Martin is at?" Danny doesn't really know why Katie asked that question but to keep it entertaining, Danny asked her again, "Katie. What is it about it? So I can tell Martin about it when he comes back." When Katie heard it, in her mind, she doesn't to tell Danny about it. It is private. Only between her and Martin.

To answer Danny's question, Katie said to the Cuban American FBI agent, "sorry, Danny. It is just between me and Martin." When he heard it, Danny give a little hand gesture to Katie and said to her, "that is okay and the answer to where is Martin at is that Martin went to somewhere and will come back in an hour so you can both talk then."

Before Danny had the chance to say 'okay', Katie got up and said to him, "thanks for your help." and left. After Katie had left, Danny drank something and went to the desk work to finish it up before five so he don't had to the rest at night, which again every FBI agent don't want.

When Katie was going back to her desk to do what Danny is doing right now, Sam stopped her and asked her about it. It wasn't long. In response, Katie nodded 'no' to both Samantha and Elena who Sam had talked to about it when Katie was talking to Danny. When the two older agents saw it, they both went back to the desk work to what the others are doing, desk work.

After Sam and Elena went back to work, Katie got to her desk and reached over to the opened top of the files box. When her hand got on the trim, Katie grabbed the vanilla colored file and put it in front of her. When it was laying on the wooden surface, Katie opened it up, and grabbed the many papers out of there.

After she got the papers out, with a pen in her right hand, Katie began working on them again until the sun comes down which is really true since it was the end of January and will come early like five or six. While Katie was working on them, all she could think about asking Martin about it and seeing if it is true which Katie wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

When Martin picked up Sara at the daycare after he had eaten his lunch with Danny not too long ago, Sara was so excited. The reason why Sara is so happy because of what is Martin going her to on this very day.

Martin is bringing Sara to work for the rest of the day. Over the months they get to know each other before the adoption became legal, Sara had founded a lot of stuff about Martin. She knew that Martin is single, five years older than Sara's birth father, and other random things but most importantly in little Sara's opinion, Martin is a FBI agent. From all of this, Sara is proud that Martin is her father and in return, Martin is proud to be Sara's father.

For the entire walk to the FBI building from the daycare, all of Sara did is singing 'I am going to my father's workplace and it is going to fun' over and over while holding Martin's hand so she don't get away from Martin but that won't happen because Sara always wanted to be with Martin since in Sara's opinion, Martin is like the coolest person in the whole wide world.

When Martin saw what Sara is doing, he smiled at her knowing that Sara loves him even through Sara hadn't calling him 'daddy', 'dad' or even 'father' yet but by the way Sara's behavior is right now, he knew it already. Sara and he needed each other and always be there for each other as long they had each other.

When the two Fitzgeralds got to the grounds of the FBI building, Sara looked up to the tall building and was amazed by it. Martin saw what Sara is amazed about and from her face that Martin thinks that Sara had never a tall, glass covered building before. He heard somewhere that when Sara was almost a year old, for her first Christmas, her birth father brought her to Chicago to make her first Christmas a real one with a snowy day since from all of the research from the Internet, Chicago had the first snowfall. There is even a picture of her and her birth father at the top of the Sears Tower. From hearing all about it, Martin really like to see the picture if anybody had a picture of it since it is very rare right now.

After staring at his daughter's face while bending down a little, Martin went up again and said to her, "Sara". A few seconds later, Sara turned to her father's face and said to him in a sweet voice, "yes, Martin." When he fell in love with that voice of hers, all of he could said to her that there are much better things inside to sight see. Sara agreed with him, took his hand, and with Martin, walked to the building to see more.

When they got to the elevators and stepped inside, there are a lot of other agents inside there. During the ride, Sara acted so cute that some of the agents are amazed by that and one of the agents asked Martin if the cute, little girl is his. While Sara acted so sweet, Martin looked at his daughter and said to that agent proudly, "yeah. That is my daughter."

A minute later, the elevators to the 12th floor also known as the Missing Persons floor, Martin took his daughter's little hand and with her, Martin and Sara walked out of the transportation. When they got thirty feet away from the elevators, Martin got down to Sara's height and told her something.

"Sara. We had to go to my boss, Jack's office right now." Confused, Sara asked Martin why? In response, Martin told her that the people who works with him beside Danny didn't knew about them, not a single thing. One step away from being more confused, Sara asked Martin in a soft voice, "so I am a secret?" When he heard that, Martin nodded 'no' to her. Sara gave him a face that reads 'what is it then?' and when Martin saw it, he had to think of something since he had no idea.

After a minute of thinking, Martin got an idea. To do it, Martin leaned over to Sara's left ear and whispered to it, "You are a surprise to them." When Sara heard it, she got happy about it and said to her father, "really?" Martin nodded yes to that. A few seconds later, Sara put a smile on her face which said 'yay'. After she put the 'yay' smile, Martin got up again, took her hand again, and walked over to Jack's office to tell him.

When Sara and Martin got to the glass walls of Jack's office, Martin told Sara to sit down on the chairs in front of the glass walls and to stay there. Sara did what her father told her to do and sat on the chairs very sweetly. Martin saw Sara sitting there sweetly and smiled at that. After he had smiled, Martin got to the door and turns the handle to open the door so he can get in to tell Jack.

Once Martin got into Jack's office, his boss was already there, doing some of his own work Van Doren had given him. While Jack was working, Martin walked toward to Jack's desk. When he got to Jack face to face, Martin cleared his voice and said to the older man, "Jack."

Jack heard his name being called and looked up to see who is calling his name. When he looked up, Jack saw Martin looking at him and said to Martin, "yes, Martin. What is it?" "Jack. Can I bring someone here for the rest of the day?" asked Martin. Jack stared at Martin while trying to think when the last time Martin asked a question like that. Since Martin had worked for him for six years now, Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald had NEVER asked a question like that so this is new to them. To see what it is, Jack asked Martin who the person he is bringing today is?

To answer Jack's question, Martin turned around, walked over to the door, turn the handle around, and got outside. Thirty seconds, the door was opened again and into the office were Martin and a little girl. Being surprised by this, Jack stood up and when the two humans got to his desk, Jack asked Martin who the little girl is. With a smile on his face, Martin said to his boss, "Jack. This is my daughter, Sara."

"Hi." said Sara very quietly. After hearing that very quiet voice, Jack turned to Martin and before he can ask, Martin explained to Jack, "Sara is very shy around strangers." After Martin had explained it to him, Jack understood it now. To tell Sara knows that he is not evil, Jack smiled at her. Sara smiled back when she saw his.

While the two generations of humans smiled at each other, Martin asked Jack if Sara can stay with him for the rest of the day because he can't find anybody to watch her at the last minute and doesn't want to be alone in the apartment. After Martin had explained it to him, Jack said that he is fine with that and is allowed to bring Sara into the office so the rest of the team can meet his daughter. Martin said to Jack, "thanks" and took Sara's hand to go out to the office.

Before Martin and Sara got to the door, Jack told to stop and turn around. They did what Jack told them to do and when they had turn around, Jack was at his desk drawers, looking for something. When Jack founded what he wanted, he walked over to the Fitzgeralds with a little stuffed animal in his hand.

When he got there, Jack got to Sara's level and gave her the stuffed lamb that belongs to Hanna, Jack's oldest daughter. Sara got it and started playing and cuddling with it. While she was doing that, Martin asked Sara to tell Jack, "thank you." She did what Martin told her to do and in return, Jack said to Sara, "you're welcome." Martin smiled at both of them, took Sara for the third time, turned the handle, and with the little girl, they had walked out from Jack's office to the team to show his daughter off. When those two had left, Jack sighed, went back to his desk, and continuing working on the hard work that Van Doren had given him.

When Martin and Sara got to his team mates, they are busy working on the rest of the desk work. A few seconds later, Sara let go of her father's hand and out to the team. When she founded the person she just saw in a long time, Sara opened her arms and ran toward Martin's friend and colleague, Katie Carter. During the run, Sara said to her, "Auntie Katie."

When Katie got to Sara's level, grabbed her, and got her up, all of Martin is thinking about is Auntie Katie?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Five minutes had passed by and nobody haven't even said a word yet. Not even Sara who started it all. The weird, 'god it is quiet' silence. To stop it, one of the agents had to make a plan so somebody can explain why this had happened but it didn't start quickly. During the silence, Elena walked over to Sam, put her mouth on Sam's right ear and asked her, "is that little girl Katie was talking about at lunch?" Without saying a single word, Samantha nodded 'yes'. Elena saw the nod and answered back while looking at little Sara, "well. She's adorable."

Danny and Vivian heard the two women talking and ran over to them to make a plan so Katie can explain to Martin why this had happened afterward. After a minute of brainstorming with the three women in his life, Danny had an idea. To tell them about it, Danny told them that he had a plan. "What is it?" asked Viv. With a smile on his face, Danny said to them, "Well. Since Katie is somehow connected to Martin's daughter, I think that Martin and Katie better talk it out while we can distracted Sara with something. What do you think?" After a few seconds of thinking, all of them said to Danny that is a great idea and they should do it before Jack come and noticing it later.

To start their plan, the four of them turned to Martin and Katie to see what they are doing. From the look of it, those three had moved around a little. Martin was sitting at his desk chair, listening to Sara who was talking with a big smile on her face on the desk. The agents saw Martin nodding and figured out that Sara had calmed Martin down. Ten feet away was Katie who kinda doing some desk work but really looking at Martin and Katie and was smiling at them. They guessed that she is happy to see the little girl again after a long time apart. From the look of it, it seem good but there still is no explanation.

To get the plan going on, Danny told the girls that he is going to walk over to Martin and forced him to talk to Katie while one of them do the same thing to Katie. Sam told them that she is going to talk to Katie since she knew it better than Elena and Vivian. Elena and Viv agreed to that and had to be watch women in case Jack come along and they had to explain it to him. After they got their positions, Danny go to Martin and Samantha go to Katie to get them to explain it.

When Danny got over to Martin, Sara turned around and with a cute smile on her little face, Sara said to Danny, "Uncle Danny." In return, Danny gave her a hug and said back, "Hola, Caramelo ." Not knowing what Danny is talking about, Sara gave him a hug back. After hugging each other, Danny turned around to Martin and asked them what they are talking about. While looking at Sara, Martin told his best friend about what Sara told him about her first day at daycare that Sara made a drawing for him but she left it there because it was not finished. Danny turned to Sara and asked her if it was done tomorrow, can she show it to Daddy and Uncle Danny then? Sara smiled at them while holding a stuffed lamb in her arms and said to the both of them, "sure."

Danny smiled back and asked her something else. "What is it?" asked Sara. Danny got closer to her and told her that he want to talk to her Daddy about something that Sara don't want to hear. Martin heard that and gave Danny a 'why?' face but Danny ignored that and told Sara to walk over to his friends Elena and Vivian so she could be with them while he and Martin talk. Right away, Sara got down and ran over to Elena and Vivian who is waiting for her at their desks.

Once Sara got comfortable with Elena and Vivian, Martin turned to Danny and asked him, "Why you did that for? I just getting know Sara." while crossing his arms. Danny saw those arms and said to him loudly, "Jesus, Martin. You spent many months getting to know her already and now you wanted more?" "Yeah. There are new things I didn't know about my daughter that might come out everyday."said Martin back. Danny got closer to Martin and told him that he had the rest of life to learn new things but there is only one chance to explain it all. "What? From Katie?" asked Martin who is looking at the woman who is talking to Samantha. Danny saw Martin looking at the two beautiful women and said back, "yeah."

A few seconds later, Martin turned around to Danny and said to him with a worried look on his face, "You know what? When I first saw Sara running toward Katie, the only thing that came to my mind is Sara brings happiness to everybody she met. She made me happy after I got out of using drugs and there are more good moments coming toward us and from what I just saw earlier, I know that Katie is always smiling but from the way she saw her, I can see the life in her blue eyes like Katie is happy to see her after I don't know how many years? Like Sara is an angel or something who want to see people being happy." After hearing that, Danny is proud of the speech Martin gave but he could even prouder that Martin go to Katie and talk about it. To do that, Danny asked Martin that he could visit Katie so she can explain why Sara went toward her. After thinking about it for a minute, Martin smiled at his great best friend and told him, "sure. I can talk to her about it." Before he knew it, Martin got up from his chair and walked toward Katie to talk it out. After seeing that, Danny said to himself, "Danny Taylor. You did it again." and went back to his own desk to be with Fitzy's daughter and the rest of the team.

The moment he came to Katie's desk, Sam saw him and said to Katie, "you can tell me what happened later." and left. After seeing that, he turned to Katie who explained to him with that great smile on her face, "Sam want to come over to my place later tonight." Knowing that she and Sam are good friends, Martin said to her, "oh." while sitting down on the chair that Samantha sat on. After getting comfortable in the spare chair, Martin stared at Katie's face and asked her, "well. Is there anything you want to explain?" Katie got closer to Martin and answered back, "Well, Martin. There are couple things that I knew about Sara." Wanting to know more, Martin asked his colleague, "what is it then?"

Katie got a little closer toward Martin and told him the story that made her Sara's guardian:

--

_July 4, 2005_

_Belton, Texas_

_It was the Fourth of July. After spending time with her family after Ellie's death for months, Katie realized something about her family. Her huge family is crazy. Everybody from her Nana to her siblings to her nieces and nephews is driving her bonkers. After a family dinner at her Nana's house, Katie needed to be somewhere that is not surrounded by the Carter family. Somewhere that is in the state. Then Katie got an idea. She could spent America's birthday with Jim and his family in Belton which is a small town near a lake a hour and a half south of Dallas. Even through they both came from huge families, his is much quieter. To do it, Katie went into the backyard, took her cell out, dialed his number, and put it to her ear and lips. Once Jim answered his cell by saying "hello.", the only words coming out of Katie's mouth is this: "Can I spent the Fourth of July with you?"_

_That Katie is at right now, spending the holiday with Jim, his mom Laura, his stepfather Bill, his only brother Tom, his five stepsisters Maggie, Megan, Jennifer, Haley, and Mayle, his only sister Beth, his many nieces and nephews and of course, Sara. After eating burgers and hot dogs on the long picnic table, the whole family cleaned everything up and went back outside to watch the fireworks. _

_While everybody else was laying on blankets or sitting on beach chairs, Katie, Jim, and Sara shared a hammock between two huge oak trees. While two years old Sara was napping between them, Katie and Jim watched the many fireworks coming out of the lake. During the show, Jim asked Katie something. "Sure, Jim. What is it?"asked Katie who is looking at the latest display of fireworks. Jim turned around to her and asked her in a deep Texan accent, "I'm going to Iraq." After hearing that answer, Katie got up, turned to the Marine, and said to him, "What? When are you leaving?" "Two weeks from now." answered Jim. "Two weeks!!" yelled Katie. Jim told her to calm down or Sara might wake up. "Oh. Sorry, Pumpkin." said Katie while staring at Sara who is still napping._

_After seeing that, Jim asked her something else. "Katie. Can I ask you something?"asked Jim. "Sure. What is it?" asked Katie. Jim put his arm to Katie's and begin rubbing it. Katie saw it and knew it away that it involved her. "Katie. Since hearing on the news that the war is getting worse, I am thinking that if I die, I want you to take care of Sara." Katie was shocked when she heard this. Jim think that she could take care of his baby girl? Did James Matthew Foster got hit by a baseball again? If he did, well that person did a good job. _

_After her own baby girl had died in her arms last February, Katie think that she is useless. She just lost her baby then her boyfriend of a year and a half weeks later. Katie is so miserable, she nearly got depression. Months later, after taking advice from her favorite teacher, Katie was back on her feet. A lot of people had supported her like her family and friends. Jim helped her by visiting her in Dallas with Sara in his arms every single day. Sara is always smiling every time and that gave Katie hope that she can move on. Sara Elizabeth Foster is her little angel._

_When she thought of that, Katie looked down on Sara who was still sleeping. After seeing her beautiful face, Katie realized that she could take care of Sara no matter what. To give Jim her answer, Katie looked up and with a smile on her face, she said, "sure." Jim was so happy when he heard that. He always knew that Katie could be a great mother. Right away, Jim got up from the hammock and told her that tomorrow, he will call his lawyer and tell him to put Katie Carter as Sara's guardian on his will. Katie smiled at that and gave Jim a kiss on the cheek. Jim blushed when she did that and Katie started to giggle. _

_After all of that, Jim noticed that Sara is fully sleeping and he better put her into her bed. When he put his daughter into his arms, Jim got out of the hammock and begin to walk back to the house, he heard a voice. "Jim. Wait!!"said the voice_. _Jim turned around and saw Katie running toward them. When Katie finally stopped, Jim smiled at her and told her what did she want now? With a smile on her face and her blue eyes shining like the stars that are recently out, she told him that he better do that before he get shot down by al - Qaeda_ _then no one could not take care of Sara. Jim smiled at that and said to her, "fine." and walked back into the house. After Jim got into the house, Katie smiled at herself and walked back to the hammock to finish watching the fireworks alone until Jim comes back so they can do that together. _

--

After Martin heard that story, he asked Katie why that didn't happened. It sounded like Jim is a very smart man but he ended forgetting to put Katie as Sara's guardian. Katie just shrugged and said to Martin, "I don't know what had happened. Jim told me before he left for Iraq that was all set but when he died, it like it didn't existed. Because of that, Sara just went into the system. Do you understood any of it, Martin?" With that cute smile of his, Martin said to her, "I understood everything you just said." In return, Katie smiled back and said to him, "Great."

After smiling about each other and talking about other things, Sara ran over to Katie's desk and gently tapped her Auntie's arm. Katie felt that tap and looked down at Sara who is sweetly waiting for Katie to take a look at her. With a smile on her face, Sara asked Katie, "do you miss me?" In a smile in return, Katie told her yes. Sara smiled at again and ran to Martin.

The minute after she ran to him, her father put her on his lap and Sara started whispering something to Martin. Katie couldn't hear a single thing since the whispering was so tiny. After Sara was done whispering and started playing with the stuffed lamb, Martin started to laugh a little. Wanting to know what the little girl had just to her dad, Katie asked Martin why he is laughing. Martin answered Katie's answer by telling her that Sara just asked Martin that they could go to Katie's place this week just to spend time with her to catch up. Thinking that could be a great idea, Katie looked at Sara to tell her that is great thing. Sara said "yay" to that and ran over to hug her Auntie Katie. Katie hug her back and smiled at that.

Five minutes later, everybody went back to desk work while Sara was drawing pictures on some old papers with crayons. When it was six in the evening, Martin and Sara are getting ready to go home for the day. Knowing that Martin wasn't finished with the desk work and wanting to help out, Katie got up and stopped the Fitzgeralds from going nowhere. Wanting to know why Katie did that, Martin asked her that. In return, Katie told him that she is staying late tonight and since she was done with hers, she can do his. With a smile on his handsome face, Martin said "sure, no problem." Katie thanked him for it and out of nowhere, Sara waved her hand and said to her, "Bye, Auntie Katie. It is good to see you again." Martin smiled at that when Katie waved back and said back, "it is good to see you, Sara."

A minute later, Martin and Sara had left the Missing Persons Office and Katie went over to Martin's desk to grab his box of desk work. While working on his, Katie was thinking about what had happened that day and said to herself, "this is much better than I expected."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was finally Friday Night. It was the night when Martin and Sara are coming over to hang out. And Katie didn't had enough time to get ready.

After Katie finally saw Sara after two years last Monday, she and the rest of the team had been really busy with a new case. A first year Law School student had been reported missing by her room mate the next day. After almost two days of searching, the whole team had figured out why Karen Walker went missing. She had just dropped out of law school because she couldn't afforded the Columbia University Law School's payment and applying to other law schools that are affordable. Also, on Wednesday night which is when they founded her, Danny joked to the team about it, "You do know that there is a thing called Financial Aid."

There is also Thursday but that didn't worked out. That morning, Martin walked over to Katie's desk and told her something that might postponed their plans. Martin told Katie that he ended up forgetting that the weekend when he adopted Sara, Martin told his Uncle Roger, his cousins Jamie and Allison that he and Sara are coming over for dinner so she can meet them. Katie just shrugged and told him that is really fine. Martin knew that she understood the situation and is okay with it but it isn't. Even through that Katie didn't had time to prepared for it, she is a little pissed at it.

Since they are doing desk work that day, Katie threw some crumpled paper balls behind Martin's head to show it. Martin didn't noticed it but Danny did saw it and was laughing through it. At the end of the day, Danny put his arm around Katie's shoulder while she was putting some boxes away, said to her, "nice job", and then left. After the Latino agent went home, Katie didn't know what Danny is saying 'nice job' for but then she remembered. Danny probably saw what she was doing to the back of Martin's head. After remembering it, Katie laughing to herself from picturing that and knew that was a funny thing.

Now it is Friday. After another day of desk work, Katie went home right away to start preparing for the occasion. The moment she put a frozen pepperoni pizza and a cheese pie into the oven and closing the door in case her guests didn't eat dinner yet, Katie ran out of her kitchen and into her bedroom so she can change out of her work clothes and into some comfy ones.

After she took a navy blue oxford shirt and gray wool pants off her body and into a black v-neck sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans on it plus pointy black leather high heeled boots off her feet, Katie grabbed those uncomfortable shoes and walked to her closet to get some comfy black ballet flats to wear instead. After she founded the shoes she was looking for, something fell out of the sky and into the shoe covered closet floor.

"Crap" said Katie when she saw the box and went down to grab it to see what it is. The moment she put the box on the bed comforter, Katie put her hands on the lid and begin to lift it up. After she lift it up, she looked down and was a little surprised of what she just saw.

In front of her was a velvet box, a bubble-wrap covered something, a stack of letters, and a small velvet drawstring bag. Had no idea what she is looking at, Katie grabbed the velvet box out and lift it open to see what it is. When she lift it up, her eyes went up and realized what it is.

The velvet box she was holding was a Silver Heart medal that belonged to Jim. For a while, Katie didn't know that she kept some of his things. Katie always thought that after Jim died, she shipped them off to his mother in Texas so she don't see a sight of him but it looked like that is didn't. Wanting to see if the rest of the stuff belonged to her dead friend, Katie went through everything in the cardboard box.

She pulled the strings of the small velvet bag and two metal dog tags came out. Katie grabbed them and looked at them to see if they are his? After she figured out that those belongs to him by seeing his name, blood type, and religion on the little metal tags, Katie went to the bubble wrap to see what is underneath them. The moment she unwrapped the package, Jim's face was staring straight at her and right away, Katie put her fingers on them and knew what is in front of her was the official photo of Jim as a U.S. Marine. Seeing Jim looking so sexy in his Dress Blues, Katie put the picture away and now looking at a photo of the both of them at his first Marine Ball. It was taken when Katie was a Senior at Georgetown and Jim just became a Marine after graduating from college on the summer of '98. It is still a little weird seeing how young they are on that photo but it was great event they ever been to.

After seeing those, Katie put them aside and went to the stack of letters. From looking at the top right corners, there are over thirty letters ranging from August '05 to Late January '06, the last letter Jim ever sent her from Iraq. Some are short, others are pretty long, half of them contain some pictures he had taken from his camera, and few of them are such so x-rated, Katie only read it once and that's it. Katie quickly flipped it over to grabbed the last one out so she read it again.

It wasn't not of the x-rated ones but it was very important because it was the very last letter he ever sent her. The letter contained how he is doing there, something about one of his Marine buddies saying to her about putting more chocolate chip cookies into the care packages more often, and other things but more importantly, visiting her in New York in February for his month long break.

It didn't happened since Jim had been killed two weeks before he leaves for the States but if he is still alive, he probably visited her. There might be some sight seeings, hanging out while she was off-duty, or she might introduced him to the team. Jim could encouraged her to ask Martin out or she might give him Samantha's number. There might even be sex involved between Katie and Jim. There is a whole lot of things to do but it didn't even happened. It all changed when it happened.

After reading the letter, Katie felt the tears coming out of her blue eyes. The letter was so sad that it is making Katie think about it more. If Jim is still alive, things could change. To stop the sadness, Katie looked at her alarm clock to see what time it is? The clock just said ten minutes before six which means that Martin and Sara could come any minute now. To hurry herself, Katie quickly put on the ballet flats, grabbed a tissue to wipe the tears out of her eyes, checked her make up to see if there are any mistakes, get out of the room to check on the pizzas and wait for Martin and Sara to knock on the door.

Ten minutes later, while Katie was playing with her dog, a Yellow Lab named Colby, there was a knock on the door. Figuring that could be them, Katie got up and smoothed out her clothes to see if there are any pieces of dog hairs on them. After seeing that there are none, there is another knock on the door. To tell Martin to stop it, Katie walked to the door and begin to open it to let them in.

The moment she opened the door, in front of her was Martin giving Sara a piggy-back ride. "Hi. Auntie!!" said Sara whose arms are around Martin's neck. Katie saw that and right away, she gave an 'explain?' face. Martin saw and said to Katie with a grin on his cute jaw, "The moment we left home, Sara asked me if I can give her a piggy-back ride. Before she give me that face, I got down so Sara can get on me, put her arms around my neck, and gave her a ride up three stories." Katie smiled at the both of them and told her goddaughter to give her father many rides until he becomes a grandfather. "HA HA" said a grumpy Martin who let Katie get Sara off his shoulders.

The moment Sara was off him, Martin felt his shoulders had been worn out and needed something to ease the pain. Katie saw those and gave Martin a little shoulder massage. Martin told her thanks and in return, Katie smiled at him and told him no problem. After that, they heard Sara's voice saying, "is that a dog?"

Both of them turned around and saw Sara standing two feet away from Colby, who is licking himself. From seeing Sara's face, Katie knew that Sara might be interested of her dog. To get Sara to know Colby better, Katie get down to Sara's height, and answered the little girl's question, "Yeah, Sara. That's my dog." Sara turned around and said to her Auntie, "Really? Martin didn't told me about you having a dog." Katie is a little shocked that she and Martin are still at first-name terms. Sara could called Martin as her father right now after almost a week of living with him. Maybe that Sara still missed Jim and knew him as her father and Martin is like a foster father. Later on, Katie got to tell her that Martin will love her forever and never leave her so they can move on with their lives instead of being stuck in the past.

Martin got down too and told them that it probably slipped his mind. Sara heard her father's answer and asked Katie the Yellow Lab's name. "It's Colby, Sara." answered Katie who is petting Colby on one of the ears. Colby barked at that and now licking Sara's hand. Martin and Katie are both looking at that moment and smiling at it. Moments later, Sara asked Martin that she can play with Colby? "Sure, Sara." said Martin who was carrying a plate of pizza in each hand to the coffee table. With Colby on her side, Sara went over to the table, and sat down while Martin put the plate right in front of her.

After they ate their dinner, Martin helped Katie with the dishes while Sara played with Colby in the living room. Ten minutes later, Katie and Martin went over to the big, comfy couch to talk about things and looking at Sara and Colby at the same time. During the talk, Katie told Martin about something funny that happened with Jack that day. Katie saw Jack fall on his butt in front of everybody. There was a wet floor sign and Jack didn't see it so he went down. "When you saw it?" asked Martin. "After 1pm. Here, I had proof."answered Katie who took out her cell phone to show Martin. The moment it came on, Martin laughed his butt off and showed it to his daughter right away. Sara did the same thing and joked to them, "Glad that I'm not Uncle Jack." Katie and Martin laughed at that also and knew that Sara had a great sense of humor.

At 9pm, Sara told Martin that she is tired. After seeing that tired looking face, Martin told Katie that he better go back to his place and will see her tomorrow. Katie told him that she will see him too. While carrying Sara, Martin smiled at and opened the door to get home. The moment that they had left, Katie looked around the place and said to herself, "I can't believe that had happened here." One step closer to what she wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

After that visit, things had done well. Katie see Sara by baby-sitting her every time Martin had to do something like running errands, going to NA meetings, or just wanting to hang out with Danny which for all of the above, a couple times a week and Katie had no problem with it. Whenever she is with Sara, they always had fun but on this February Saturday is not fun at all.

It was a really warm Saturday. The temperature had the high of 60 degrees which is definitely unusual. It sounded like global warming just came. To get ready to watch Sara while Martin is helping his Uncle Roger with something in Long Island, Katie got up at 8:00am, took a shower until 8:30, put on jeans and a button down shirt by nine, and drank some coffee to get to Martin's place by nine-thirty so Martin can drive to Long Island right away. The moment she put on her trench coat jacket and her brown leather bag over her arm, Katie opened the doorknob, got into the hallway, locked the door, and ran down three flights of stairs to meet Martin and Sara so they can start their New York City adventure.

The moment she got to '3C', Katie quickly put her fist to the door and begin to knock on it to get in. After she knocked on it, Katie heard the door being unlocked from the other side of the door and figured out that could be Martin but it was someone else. When the door was finally unlocked, the door was wide open. Katie looked through it, expecting Martin but it was his daughter. Right in front was a smiling Sara who was wearing a little light blue sweater, jeans, and little black mary janes flats on her feet and greeted her Auntie by saying, "Morning. Auntie Katie." In return, Katie got down to Sara's level, gave her a bear hug, and greeted back, "Morning, Pumpkin."

After they had greeted each other, Katie let go of her ponytail wearing goddaughter and asked her where her father is at? With a smile on her cute little face, Sara said to her, "Martin is at his bedroom" and pointed her finger at his door. Katie stared at the door and wondered if Martin is awake since she knew that Martin sometimes sleeps until ten in the morning on the weekends, she turned to Sara again and asked her if Martin is awake? "Yes, Auntie." answered Sara who was looking up at her. With a smile on her face, Katie asked her again if she go in there to see if Martin is wide awake so she can see him. Right away, Sara ran over to Martin's bedroom door, opened the door wide open by turning the doorknob and ran right in.

Katie heard Sara's voice saying "Martin. She's here." and two sets of foot steps are coming out of the room. A minute later, she saw Martin coming toward her while holding his daughter's little hand. Once he let go of Sara's hand, he walked to Katie to said hi to her and thanked her for watching Sara for him. "No problem, Martin. Sara and I will had a great time. Right, Sara?" said Katie. Sara turned around and said to her, "Right, Auntie." Martin smiled at the both of them while grabbing both his and Sara's jackets off the coat rack. After putting them on, Martin gave Sara many hugs and kisses on her face like he will never see his daughter again and Sara laughed during the whole thing, knowing that never going to happen.

After the hugs and kisses, Martin got the stroller out of the closet and gave it to Katie so Sara don't get tired from all the walking. A few minutes later after giving Sara a kiss on the forehead, Martin waved goodbye at the both of them while opening the door to get to the other side and right away, he was gone. After Martin had left the building, Katie went over to Sara to lift up and asked her, "are you ready for an adventure?" "Yeah" answered Sara who just raised her arms up to the ceiling. Katie smiled at her while putting her goddaughter into the stroller. After buckling her into the stroller, Katie turned to the doorknob to open up and pushed the stroller out of the apartment and into the hallway. Once the door was locked, Katie pushed the stroller over to the elevators which leads to the main floor. The minute the elevator reaches the main floor, both of them got out and walked to the doors to New York City. When they got to the warm streets, they walked to the first destination to start the adventure.

* * *

During the adventure, Katie noticed things that she didn't know about her goddaughter, Sara. Their first stop was Gramercy Park Flower Shop to get roses for her single best friend, Maddie O'Conner whose recently had a string of bad luck with guys since her Navy Sailor fiance turned out to be gay on the morning of their wedding for almost a year. To not suffer another day of love, Katie decided to get her yellow roses for Valentine's Day to cheer her up. While she was ordering the flowers, she turned around to see if Sara was having fun but the moment she turned, Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald was not there.

Now panicking that she just lost her, Katie asked the person who is taking the order if she can wait a minute because Sara is missing!! The person told her sure and right away, Katie started looking around the flower shop to spot the little girl. Five minutes later, Katie and an employee of the flower shop had just founded Sara staring at some calla lilies at the other side of the shop. After she paid for the roses, Katie put Sara back into the stroller and asked her why she did that? With that innocent smile on her face, Sara told that she just wanted to help out Martin who is planning to order some flowers for Katie for Valentine's Day and it supposed to be a secret. Katie smiled at her and told her two very important things for the rest of her childhood: 1. Don't do that again and 2. Don't break secrets. "Fine" said Sara while Katie put the stroller out to the streets of NYC to their next stop.

The next stop was Magnolia Bakery to get cupcakes to eat as lunch. Once they are there, Katie told Sara to wait there while she get them. The moment she came back with a red velvet cupcake for Katie and a vanilla cupcake for her little girl, Sara's eyes wasn't aiming at the cupcake. The dark brown eyes was aiming at the chocolate chip cookies, Jim's favorite cookies. Knowing that Sara got many of his traits, Katie went back and asked for a chocolate chip cookie. The moment she got one, she put the little chocolate chip cookie into Sara's hand and told her to never tell Martin about what had happened. Sara smiled at the promise and started digging into the cookie. Katie stared at her and thought to herself that Sara kept her promise or it will be not good.

After they ate the baked goods, Katie pushed the stroller to Central Park since it is such a nice day. During the few hours, the both of them explored the large park. Katie noticed that half of Manhattan came to Central Park today. There are people everywhere. One of them was Katie's friend and dog walker, Adam. When they spotted Adam, he was walking five of his regulars which contain puppies. "Hey, Adam." yelled Katie. Adam looked up and smiled at her twenty feet away. Katie right away called him over and with the puppies, Adam walked over to Katie and Sara.

Once he got there, Adam gave Katie a hug and asked who is this little girl that she is with today? Right away, Adam was introduced to Sara by Katie. "Hi" said Sara. Adam waved back and immediately one of the puppies got over and begin to lick Sara's hand. Adam and Katie stared at the little moment while Sara started to pet it with her other hand. During the moment, Adam whispered to Katie, "what a sweet little girl?" "Yes. She is." whispered back Katie knowing that is very true. Sara is a very sweet child and will had no problem with anybody.

After Adam told her that he will see her tomorrow to walk Colby, Katie waved 'bye' at him and continued their exploring. Ten minutes later, they are at a playground. Right away, Sara noticed that her friends from day care, Emily Roberts and Jane Nichols are there, playing. She looked up to Auntie Katie and asked her if she can play with her friends. Not sure who they looked like, Katie asked Sara where are they? "There" answered Sara who is pointing her finger at a little light blonde girl named Emily and a strawberry blonde girl named Jane. Katie saw those two girls and in front of Sara, Katie unbuckled the seat belts and said to Sara, "Okay. You can play with them at a place I can see them." Katie got Sara out and right away, Sara ran toward her friends. After seeing her ran off, Katie walked over to a nearby bench to rest her body and watched Sara and her friends played on the monkey bars.

Fifteen minutes later, Sara waved at Katie on the top of the slide and when Katie waved back, Sara quickly went down the slide. While Katie was staring at her little girl, she noticed something. Katie noticed some woman staring straight at Sara. Right away, Katie knew that the woman wasn't either Emily or Jane's mother since she met them while Sara was playing with their daughters but it was someone else. Katie looked closer to see who it was but the woman was gone. "Where she went?" thought Katie. From where she was sitting, Katie looked around to see where she went. After a few minutes of looking, Katie quit looking for the mysterious woman and try to focus on Sara.

It didn't lasted long. A minute later, Katie felt that someone or something is behind her. Then a voice came out. "Hello, Katherine." said the voice. Katie heard the voice and right away, it sounded like Irish. "Oh crap, it is really her?" thought Katie. To see who it is, Katie turned around and saw a woman with light brown wavy hair, strong green eyes, and a pretty evil-looking grin on her face. One look at her, Katie figured out who she is. The woman in front of her is Alanna Hennessey, the woman who left Sara on Jim's doorstep on the day his daughter was born and the woman who Katie hates.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Katie had no idea how Alanna Hennessey had founded her. The last time Katie saw Alanna was four and a half years ago at Jim's house in San Diego, when Sara was only seven months old. Alanna came to see Jim and Sara on Halloween without any notice, being very drunk. Knowing that his ex girlfriend is going to be a problem, Jim decided to do something to make sure that Alanna don't be near their little baby girl unless she get some help. Right away, Jim asked Katie to watch Sara while Jim drive Alanna to the nearest rehab in San Diego. Halfway through the ride, there was a terrible car accident. The car was smashed by a truck, going over the speed limit and hitting where Alanna was siting, at the passenger seat.

When Katie got a phone call from Jim who wasn't injured at all after she finally put Sara in her crib to sleep, Jim told her to go to San Diego Memorial Hospital to be with him. Right away, Katie told him that she come over right away, shut off her cell phone, put a baby monitor in her purse in case Sara got up from her sleep, and quickly drove her car to the hospital in under ten minutes. Once she got there, Katie founded him in the ER and sat right next to him. After a few minutes of silence, Katie turned to Jim and asked him, "How's she is doing?" referring Alanna. Jim saw those pale blue eyes of his college sweetheart and told her that his ex Irish beauty had serious injuries and having surgery to repair her arm. After she heard about Alanna, Katie got closer to Jim, put her hand on Jim's left knee and head on his shoulder to tell him that Alanna is going to okay and when Alanna get out of the hospital, the both of them are going to drive her to rehab, hopefully in the next few days before Katie go back to Las Vegas. Jim smiled at the idea and to get her that is a wonderful plan by putting his right hand on top of Katie's and started rubbing it softly.

That wonderful plan didn't happened. Two days later, when Jim and Katie went back to the ER while a friend of Jim is baby-sitting Sara, the desk clerk told the both of them that Alanna Hennessey got out of the hospital a few hours ago. Wanting to know where she is at, using her year worth of FBI experience, Katie asked the clerk who got Alanna discharged and if there are any clues of where Alanna might be at next. The desk clerk told her that Alanna got herself out and had no clue where Alanna is at right now. "Thanks for your help." said Katie who is giving her card to the clerk in case she want to do a missing person case on her. The clerk looked a little shocked when she looked down at the card to figured out that Katie is a FBI Agent and had no badge on her but she smiled at Katie and Jim and told them if she heard of Alanna, she called Katie right away. Katie smiled back and with Jim, they walked out of the ER and into his Trailblazer to go home.

Once they got in and put on their seat belts, Jim turned the engine on, turned to Katie and with a serious look on his face, Jim said to her, "Alanna probably never coming back here. She might be gone to rehab." Katie agreed with that. When Alanna was half sober or once, all sober up, she is usually a good listener and a smart woman. If she is that way all the time, this incident would never happened. To stop thinking about this, Jim drove Katie back to his place to hang out with him and Sara before Katie go back to Vegas until she comes back for Sara's first Christmas. Since then, Katie hadn't heard of Alanna until now.

Back to the present. Katie is staring at Alanna like she is a ghost or something. Alanna looked different from when she was last seen. She wasn't wearing much makeup and didn't looked like a whore. In fact, Alanna was wearing clothes that Katie might wear like instead of wearing very revealing shirts like halters and tube tops, she is wearing pretty shirts that shows a little cleavage and instead of mini skirts and short-shorts, she is wearing jeans. She is even wearing a jacket for once. Without a jacket, goosebumps are all over her lightly tan skin. Jim sometimes offered Alanna a jacket so she can be warm but Alanna often told him no and moments later, it really looked like that Alanna really needed a jacket or two. The makeover had changed from a prostitute to a mature woman. Hopefully, the mature thing had came to Alanna's little brain.

Alanna stared back at Katie's shocked face and joked to her, "You thought that you never see me again. Didn't you?" After hearing that question, Katie thought that woman who is asking her that question had fallen out of the Earth but she is really here. Years later. In New York City. When Sara is having a different father. Which Katie is having a crush on. Not that Jim is not the perfect man, he is really but with Martin, Katie sometimes acted like an idiot around him but unusually is fine when she is not staring at his butt. Wanting to know how Alanna got back alive, Katie stopped staring at Sara who is still playing with Emily and Jane and went back to Alanna to ask how?

"Yes, I did but how you got there? I thought that you got out of the radar." asked Katie. Alanna smiled at her and said, "I went to rehab after the accident. After the stint, I went back home to Dublin, had a secretarial job at a law firm, and went to AA meetings there. Right now, I am in New York, visiting my sister." Katie smiled at Alanna, knowing that she did the right thing of recovering from drinking but something don't seem right. Something that is not true. When did Alanna had a sister?

Katie heard from Jim that Alanna had three brothers, no sisters who still lived in Ireland. Unless she had female friends but no woman could wanted to be friends with Alanna Hennessey. She is a rude, selfish bitch who ruined people's lives. Katie knew that from experience. To get the truth out of Alanna's mouth, Katie is thinking of a plan.

After a minute of thinking, Katie had an idea. She could trick Alanna of telling why she's in New York. To do that, Katie did this. With a fake smile on her face, Katie told Alanna that is a wonderful thing she did but Katie wanted to ask something else. "What is it? Katie." asked Alanna. "Part A, completed." thought Katie when she heard her name. Alanna is one step up of following in Katie's trap. She never called Katie by that name. Alanna always called her "Katherine" or once, "Kate." It is okay when Jim called her "Kate" or one of her team mates to called her that. She even got a "Katherine" from her father and once by Jack. "Katherine" or "Kate" coming out of Alanna's mouth sounded like an insult.

Off to part B, Katie asked Alanna what is the name of the sister she is visiting? Alanna looked around for a minute and then turned back to Katie to answered her question. "Well, you never heard of her before. My sister's name is Rebecca. We called her "Becks". said Alanna who had "lying" eyes right now. Katie saw those eyes and knew that is not true. Alanna took a minute of think of that name. If you had a sibling, you say their name right away. Not a whole minute and a look-around. Alanna quickly had fallen to the last part, the one she had to confess.

Katie grinned at her, and joked to Alanna, "No. You not?" Alanna gave her a face and answered back, "No. I am." Katie crossed her arms and asked her if that is true, what job did "Becks" had? Alanna did another of those 'minute and look-around' and answered back in a nervous voice, "She worked for the FBI here in New York." "Which unit?" asked Katie to see that is true. Alanna took another minute to think and told her right away that she worked for Missing Persons. Boom, Alanna Hennessey had just fell in. There is so such woman as Special Agent Rebecca "Becks" Hennessey in Missing Persons, not in the whole agency. Probably not in the entire world. If "Becks" should exist, Katie could probably met her. Alanna hadn't changed at all. She is still the lying, ugly bitch.

To tell her the truth, Katie shook her head from side to side and told her something that might break Alanna. "Alanna, I don't think that your sister don't worked for the FBI or any government agency in particular." Alanna looked at Katie again, and angrily answered back, "It is not true. Rebecca is just shy. Okay, Katherine?" Knowing that Alanna is just seconds before telling the truth, Katie asked her very important. "Why you are really here? Alanna."

Alanna saw the face that Katie had just made and knew right away that she had to tell Katie the truth. Why she, Alanna Rose Hennessey is really here in NYC? To do that, she finally had broken down and answered Katie's question, "I just wanted to see my daughter, Sara." and pointed at the light-browned little girl. Katie stared at the finger and then at Sara who is still happily playing with her friends. After seeing that, Katie turned to Alanna who is about to cry, and asked her, "How did you know that Sara is here?"

Hearing that question, Alanna walked over to the bench where Katie was sitting a couple minutes before while Katie followed her. Once they had sat down, Alanna told her everything. "Once I heard about Jim's death, I went to the funeral. I saw you there and knew right away that was a mistake and wanted to go back home." Alanna wiped the tears away by using her sleeve. After she did that, Alanna went back to the story. "The moment I got to my car on the way to the airport, I saw some woman carrying Sara to a car and putting her inside. It wasn't no one that I know but I knew that I had to get my daughter back." "The minute I got to Ireland, I did everything to find her for almost two years. I did everything from doing research to calling every social workers who worked in foster care like that woman who do Sara's, Keri Moyers to saving up money for me and Sara when I get her back."

A second later, Alanna got closer to Katie to tell her something. "Then last November, I came to New York to find Sara myself. The moment I stepped out of JFK, I went toward her social worker's office and founded out that Sara is getting adopted. I asked the social worker who is the person adopting Sara." Alanna made a disgusting face when she told her the next part. "That social worker told me that part was private and it was only between her, Sara, and the man who is adopting her. After I heard about the man part, I was curious who it was? So after that social worker went home for the night, I broke into her office to find out who the man was."

"Next, I went over to her file cabinet to get Sara's file. Once I finally founded it, I went over to the desk and started looking through it to find out who's the man is." "Who is the father?" asked Katie who is pretended to be shocked since she knew it was Martin. With a smile on her face, Alanna whispered to Katie's ear and said, "Martin Fitzgerald" and got a few inches from Katie to tell her something very shocking.

"The moment I founded out his name, I founded his address and did something that you don't like." That disgusting smile appeared on her face and Katie knew it that Alanna did something horrible. "I went to see what he looked like and whoa, Katie. Jim and Nick are cute, great men to be with but Martin? Wow, he is so unbelievable. I can see why you like him." After hearing that, Katie got pissed off and asked her something. Katie got up, went in front of Alanna's face, and asked her angrily, "What did you do to him?" Alanna smiled to her and said, "Well, nothing but following him around for a few months." Katie got more angry and yelled at her, "you were stalking him?? Did he know about it, your little 'hobby'?"

Alanna got up, got to Katie's face, and yelled back, "No, he didn't. In fact, he doesn't noticed me at all. Even his friend and Sara didn't see me either." Katie knew that the friend she was talking about Danny and got so pissed off that Katie wanted to punch Alanna's fugly face. Also, Katie felt some spit on her face when Alanna was talking. To tell her to stay away from her, her friends, and most importantly, Martin and Sara, Katie did something.

Katie got toward Alanna's face and said to her, "You better stayed away from me, my friends, and most of all, Martin and Sara. Like Jim, Martin is going to be a great father to Sara and will love her very much. I think that something is going to be very wrong when you get Sara back and I don't want to happen. If you don't follow my rules, I will arrest you and you will never see her ever again. Get that?" Alanna went back, and answered back, "Okay. Jesus, from hearing that speech, I am starting to think that you are really like... Wait a minute, I got to change that word." After thinking for a minute, Alanna went back to finish that answer. "Here is the perfect word for it. You _love_ him _personally_."

Katie got more pissed off than ever. She can't believed that Alanna knew her secret. The whole team and everybody else she knew well expect Martin and maybe Jack already knew that she had a crush on Martin and wanted to be with him. Katie even think that Sara knew it too. Sara probably knew it from seeing her Auntie's face every time she was with Martin. This had gone too far!! Then again, Katie want to do something that she wanted to do for a long time.

Before she could do anything, Katie felt someone tugging one of the sleeves of her trench coat jacket. She looked down to see who it was. The minute she looked down, Katie saw Sara's tired-looking face right below her. From seeing that face, Katie went down to Sara's level and asked her, "Sara. Pumpkin, is there something wrong?" With a little voice, Sara told Katie that she is tired and want to go home. After hearing that, Katie looked down to her watch to see what time is it? It was almost thirty minutes after two. Katie looked down at Sara to ask her it was true? Sara nodded back. After seeing the nod, Katie carried Sara up and told her that their New York adventure is over for the day. Katie also told her since Martin is not home, they are going to Long Island to be with the Tolands instead because Martin is there already. In her soft, little voice, Sara told her okay while Katie snapped her back into the stroller.

After kissing Sara on the forehead when she finally fell asleep, Katie is about to roll the stroller onto the gravel sidewalk. After putting the stroller onto the sidewalk, Alanna interrupted them and told the both of them something. To Sara, Alanna went down and said to her, "Bye, Sara." but when she got to Katie, "I hope to see you very soon." After saying that, Alanna turned around and left the playground. The moment Alanna had turned away, Katie made a face to herself, pushed the stroller back to the apartment building so she can drive herself and Sara to the Tolands to tell Martin what had happened at the park today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

When they got back to the apartment building, Katie first went to back to Martin's to put the stroller away since they might not need it. After locking Martin's door, Katie went to the garage to get Sara and herself into her car to drive to Long Island to tell Martin what had happened.

A half hour later, when Katie finally reached the Tolands's house. When she pulled into the driveway, Katie turned to Sara to see if she is still napping. Katie smiled when she saw her baby girl. Sara looked a little awake but still napping. To see if that is true, Katie called out the sleepy child's name. "Sara. We're here." said Katie in a soft but loud enough to hear voice. A moment later, Sara's little brown eyes had opened up, stretched out her arms and now staring at Katie. With a smile on her face, Katie told Sara that they are here at the Tolands and the both of them are going in so Auntie Katie can talk to Daddy while Sara will be with her cousins Jamie, Allison, and Ava. During the talk, Sara give that cute little smile of her. She did that because Sara like them when Martin introduced her to them two weeks ago and they had Ava who is the same age as herself so it was always fun there.

After seeing that smile, Katie unlocked the door, got out, and went to the back of the car to get Sara out. When she finally got Sara out, Katie carried her goddaughter in her arms and walked to the front door of the Tolands. The moment they got to the door, Katie knocked on the door and right away, the door was opened and in front of Katie and Sara was Jamie.

Jamie looked at both of them and with a smile, she hug Katie and said to her, "Hi, Katie. How you are doing. I hadn't seen you like in three months." The last time they saw each other was last December when Katie went over Martin's place to asked for something and Jamie and Allison was there, visiting for the day. With a smile on her face, Katie told Jamie that she is doing well since the last time they saw each other and like to catch up on things but she is here to talk to Martin about something. Jamie smiled at her and out of nowhere, a voice came out.

When the voice came out, Katie and Jamie looked around them to see who it is? It didn't lasted that long. Right away, they saw the person who did it. It was Sara. They knew it was Sara by seeing her waving her little hand at Jamie and smiling real wide. "Hi. Cousin Jamie." said Sara who is staring at the both of them. Jamie waved back and helped Katie put Sara down. The moment Sara's feet reached the hardwood floors of the front hall, Jamie went down to Sara's level and told her that Ava is playing in the den with Allison and should go over to them while Katie talk to Martin. With a smile on her little face, Sara ran over to the den to be with Ava and Allison. Right after Sara, Jamie and Katie followed.

Once they got to the den, Sara founded Ava who is doodling in coloring books with Allison who is at home this weekend from college. Katie smiled when Sara ran to Ava and begin to talk about things that little girls talks about and moments later, Ava put an open book in front of her and Sara begin coloring in them with crayons that belonged to Ava. Katie knew right away that Sara will be very busy while she was gone. Jamie saw that smile, and turned to Katie that she better find Martin before Sara will noticed that you are still here. Katie nodded at Jamie, agreeing at that. Jamie saw the nod and right away, she went over to the french doors on the other side of the den which leads to the backyard which contains Martin. Katie followed her.

A few seconds later, Jamie was at the french doors, looking through them to see if anyone is there? Right away, Jamie stepped away from the door and begin to turned the door knob on one of the doors to get outside. Once the door was opened, Jamie went outside to find Martin. From inside, Katie can hear their voices. "Marty. Are you here?" yelled Jamie. "Yeah, Jamie. I'm here." answered Martin. "Marty. Katie and Sara are here." said Jamie. "They're here? Where are they?" asked Martin. "Sara is with Ava and Allison in the den and Katie is right outside the doors." answered Jamie. For a while, Katie is not sure that the person looking straight at her was either Jamie or Martin but from seeing that smile was certainly Martin.

Moments later, Martin asked his cousin something. "Jamie. Can you bring Katie over right before this door frame is starting to fall on me?" asked Martin. Right away, Jamie told Marty sure and is going to bring Katie over. After hearing that, the door was little open and peeked through the little space was Jamie's head. With a smile on her face, Jamie told her that she can come over now. Katie asked Jamie where is Martin at? "Marty is at mom's greenhouse." answered Jamie, talking about the house that holds Martin's beloved Aunt Bonnie's passion of gardening. Katie smiled at her and told her thanks. Jamie smiled back, opened the door a little so Katie can go outside to talk to Martin about what had happened at the playground.

Once Katie got outside, she walked over to the greenhouse to find Martin. A few seconds later, Katie had founded him. Well, a part of him. Right in front of her was a very good view of Martin's butt. Seeing that Martin got the door frame under control, Martin had bended down to see if there is no gap between the grass and the wood frame which had revealed that once in a lifetime screening of his ass. From seeing that ass in those tight blue jeans of his, Katie was starting to think that a big amount of drool is coming out of her mouth and wanting to grab it before it was too late but Katie had stopped it right away. "Katie. STOP IT!! Don't drool when Martin is like inches away from you. He will noticed. Don't even do a grab. He will definitely noticed. That's it. Start picturing Jack's butt." thought Katie but a second later, Katie made a weird face. "Now THAT is disgusting. I don't want to picturing that ever again!!" To stop this whole thinking, Katie sightly shook her head around and went over to talk to Martin.

When she got over to him, Katie cleared her voice and said to Martin, "Martin. Can I talk to you about something?" After saying that, Martin turned around and flashed those blue eyes and that smile and answered back, "Sure. What is it?" Putting her hands and criss-crossing them, Katie got down to a squat and worriedly said to Martin, "I saw Sara's mother today." Hearing that question, Martin was furiously. When Sara's mother had came to the picture? Isn't she was gone all of Sara's life? Martin knew that the mother was alive but he not even sure that was true. Truthfully, from hearing Katie's worried voice, it was true. Sara's birth mother was truly here in New York.

Wanting to know more, Martin turned to Katie, got closer to her, and asked her where she saw Sara's birth mother. With those pale blue eyes of her, Katie answered Martin's question, "I saw her at the playground at Central Park earlier this afternoon. She came over to me and told me that she wanted Sara back." Now wanting to know how Katie responded to that, Martin put one of his arms around Katie's shoulder and asked her that question. Katie felt a little comfortable when Martin did that and right away she said to him, "I told her to stay away from you and Sara and if she didn't, I will arrest her because I knew if Sara went with her, something bad could happen and I don't want that to happen at all." After that explanation, Katie felt the tears coming down her face.

Martin saw those and with no tissue anywhere, Martin put his friend's head under his chin and told her that everything will be okay while Katie can cried on his jacket. After a few minutes, Katie had stopped crying, looked up to Martin, and asked him if anything she just did then had just changed how he felt about her? With a smile on her, Martin told her that nothing had changed between them but it is a good thing that Katie had told him right away instead of later when the mother of his child will start doing something to had Sara back. Katie smiled at that and Martin did the same thing.

Moments later, Martin asked Katie if there is anything he should know about her, Sara's mother. Right away, Katie told him everything about her from her name to where she came from to her bitchiness to her huge drinking problem which is the biggest reason why Katie don't let her had Sara. Wanting to know about that, Martin wanted to ask her about that. Right away, Katie wanted to tell him about the incident that had happened when Sara was only six months old but had no idea how to start that story. Martin saw the face Katie make when she had no idea where to begin and he had to think of a way so she can say about it without any worrying.

After a few minutes for thinking, Martin had an idea. They can go into the kitchen. That particular place had always given him comfort ever since he was a kid. Aunt Bonnie always baked desserts like cakes, pies, and snickerdoddles there and the room was so warm and you can be yourself there. Plus you are surrounded by food. Like him, Katie also like to eat and could be nice there. Just talking about between snickerdoddles and lemonade. The thought of it is also making Martin's stomach growls. To tell Katie that, with a smile on his face, Martin asked her that they should go to the kitchen to talk about it. Thinking that Martin is probably wanting a snack, Katie agreed with it and right away, Martin helped Katie get up and walked over to one of the french doors that leads into the kitchen so they can talk while mingling on baked goods and lemonade.

When they got to the warm and sunny kitchen, Martin went over to the cookie jar to see if there is any snickerdoddles. After seeing the warm light brown cookies, he quickly grabbed a couple of them and put them a clean, nearby plate. Looking for some glasses, Martin turned around to Katie who was standing at a corner if she can go to the fridge to get a pitcher of lemonade? Without saying a single word, Katie walked over to the fridge, opened the door, reached in, and pull out a plastic container of cold lemonade. After closing the door, Katie walked over to Martin who is putting down two empty glasses and handed it to him. The moment he was done pouring the lemonade into the glasses, he put the plate of cookies in front of Katie's hands and asked her to carried them over to the kitchen table while he bring over the drinks. Katie did what Martin told her to do and went over to the table with a plate of cookies. Seconds later, Martin did the same thing but only with the lemonade.

Once they got to the round wooden table, Katie and Martin settled down in their seats. After putting the plate and the two drinks halfway between them and reaching a cookie for himself, Martin bite a piece of the cookie into his mouth and asked her about that incident while he was chewing. Katie stared at Martin when he did that and is about to giggle when he did that. Martin saw that about to giggle face, and grabbed a napkin to get the crumbs away from his mouth. After he wiped away the crumbs with the napkin and drank some lemonade to wash it down, Martin turned back to Katie and asked her properly, "What had happened?"

For the next few minutes, Katie told Martin what had happened?:

--

_October 31, 2003 _

_San Diego, California_

_It was Halloween night. Katie went to San Diego to be with her six months old goddaugther, Sara on her very first Halloween. Even through that Katie had to stay in San Diego for two days, she can make the two days seem longer by spending it with her little girl. _

_Earlier that day, Katie drove all the way over to Jim's house from Las Vegas the moment she saw the sun rise. When she got to the front door, Katie rings the bell and seconds later, the door was open and in front of her was Jim and Sara. "Hi, Jim. Happy Halloween." said Katie with a big smile on her face. In return, Jim greeted her back by giving her a hug and told her that he is very happy that Katie is here, spending her Halloween with him and Sara. After he said that, to greet the little baby girl she was going to spend the whole day with, Katie reached in, grabbed her from her father, carried a happy Sara into her arms and gave her warm kisses on the forehead. _

_During the whole thing, Sara had smiled and her dark brown eyes had sparkled. Jim smiled at that and Katie saw it too. "I am glad that I am here. From now on, I am trying to spent every important holiday with this amazing girl." said Katie when she is looking at Sara. Jim smiled again and explained to her that if she is spending her holidays with his daughter, Katie better spent some of them with Nick. Katie and Nick Stokes had started dating each other since the summer before. Katie agreed with that and to tell her friend that, Katie told Jim that they better go inside to had lunch. Jim agreed with that and right away, Jim let Katie in._

_Hours later, Jim and Katie was outside his door with Sara in Katie's arms to go trick or treating around the neighborhood. Sara was so adorable in the little orange pumpkin onesie and a matching green stem hat on her head. She was so cute that when mothers saw her, they were all over her and told Jim that she is so adorable that they wanted to eat her up. Jim thanked them for the compliments and told them that they will had a happy trick or treating tonight. After that, the rest of the mothers whispered to each other and waved their byes at the three of them. The moment they had left, Katie put one of her arms around Jim's shoulder and teased him for being the only single father that the mothers wanted to dump their husbands for. Jim blushed when Katie told him that and Katie giggled when she saw pinkness on his cheeks._

_After a hour of trick or treating, Jim looked at his watch to see what time it is? It was thirty minutes after seven. It was almost time for Sara to go to bed. Right away, Jim turned to Katie to tell her that they better go home. Katie looked down at Sara to see if she is getting tired. It was true. Sara Elizabeth Foster was getting very sleepy. After seeing her tired goddaugther, Katie turned to Jim to tell him that it is okay to go back home. Jim smiled at her, and go back to his place, Jim got beside Katie, put his hand on top of Katie's backslide, and they walked back together to end the day._

_When they got home, Jim and Katie changed Sara by changing from the pumpkin costume and into her little pink onesie. After putting her back into her crib, covering her up in a soft pink blanket, sang her_ _lullabies, and kissing her good night, Jim and Katie went back downstairs to spend some time alone. _

_After a few rounds of Texas Hold' Down, Katie had won all of them and started bad-mouthing Jim for being a horrible player. Jim told her to shut up about it and if he could, Jim was about to reach the phone to call Nick and tell him to not let Katie beat him at poker. All of the sudden, Katie told Jim not to tell her boyfriend of four months about that. With a smile, Jim stopped his arm from reaching the phone and put it back on his lap. Katie smiled at that and is about to give a kiss on the cheek but at the sudden, some noise came out._

_It sounded like someone is crying and it was coming out of the baby monitor that was sitting at one of the end tables. Jim and Katie knew that Sara is awake right now and someone better go up there to calm her down. Right away, Katie told Jim that she better go up since Jim had done too much for his daughter. "Thanks" said Jim when Katie told him that. "No problem" said Katie and right away, Katie got up, went up the stairs, and into the nursery to see if there is something wrong with Sara while Jim relaxed for a while._

--

_Five minutes later, while Jim was looking through a magazine, the doorbell rang. Thinking that could be some late trick or treaters, Jim put the magazine aside, got up, grab the bowl of candy, and walked to the front door to greet the kids. The moment he opened the door, it wasn't kids. "Jimmy!!" said the person who is in front of him. Jim knew right that the person in front of him was Alanna Hennessey, the woman James Matthew Foster hadn't seen for a long time._

_Not knowing how Alanna got here or when she came back, Jim was little shocked that she, his ex-girlfriend had came back and didn't had spoken a single word. Alanna saw Jim's blank face and asked him if he is little surprised to see her? Jim went back to reality and shook his head 'no'. Right away, some smell was floating in the clean air. Jim smelled the air around him to see what it was? It smelled like alcohol, in particularly, scotch. Next, Jim went over to Alanna and started smelling her. Right away, Jim knew that Alanna had been drinking tonight and came here drunk. _

_To ask why she's here?, Jim asked her, "Why you are here?" With a smile, Alanna answered his question, "I'm here to see you and our daughter, silly." She answered it drunkenly. Right away, Jim got in front of Alanna's face and told her that she isn't not allowed to be here. "Why? Jim" asked Alanna who is a bit confused. With a serious look on his face, Jim told her that the reason she is not allowed to be here is that she just left their daughter on his doorstep on the day she was born and told him that she don't want him to find her. After hearing that, Alanna was thinking for a while and told him minutes later that she was high on the drugs the doctors gave to ease the pain and had no idea what she did. Jim is about to argue with Alanna some more but a voice had came from upstairs. "Jim. Sara did a little accident in her... oh"_

_The both of them looked up at the stairs to see whose voice is that? They founded the person who made that voice. It was Katie Carter who is at the middle of the stairs and carrying Sara into her arms. She looked a little shocked when she saw Jim and Alanna together. "Since when Alanna was here?" thought Katie when she saw the woman she hates. Alanna did that fake smile of her when she saw Katie, and said to her, "Hello, Katherine." Katie knew that something is wrong and went downstairs to asked Jim what is going on? But Alanna interrupted her by asking, "Is that my daughter? She had gotten so big." Jim nodded yes to her and wanted to end this but Alanna kept asking more questions. _

_"What is her name?" asked Alanna. Jim told her that their daugther's name is Sara Elizabeth. "That is a beautiful name. Sara Elizabeth Foster. Did you pick it out, Jim?" asked Alanna who is staring at Sara. Jim wanted to tell her but Katie interrupted him. "Well. Alanna, I chosen her name." answered Katie. Alanna looked up from Sara to Katie and then to Jim. To the both of them, Alanna asked Jim if he and Katie are back together because it seem like that Katie is raising her too since it supposed to be her, the person that carried Sara in her body for nine months? Jim yelled 'no' at her and told her that she better go. "No, Jim. I don't want to go!!" whined Alanna. Jim don't listened to her and told her that they better go right now. _"_No, Jim. I will be good" said Alanna who is about to cry right now. _

_Jim saw those tears on Alanna's face and told her that where he is driving her is going to help her get better. Right now, Alanna Rose Hennessey knew where Jim is taking her. Rehab. After unlocking the door, Jim turned to Katie and asked her to watch Sara while he is gone. Katie told him okay and went up to the stairs to put Sara back into bed. The moment Katie got to the top floor, Jim grabbed Alanna by the sleeve, went outside, got into his car, turned on the engine, and drove out of the neighborhood to the nearest rehab center._

--

"What happened next, Katie?" asked Martin who got very interested by the story. After drinking some lemonade, Katie put the glass back on the table and told Martin that on the way to the rehab, there was a car accident and Jim and Alanna went to the hospital instead. Jim was okay but Alanna was seriously injured. Katie was making sure that Sara was sleeping when she got the call from Jim. She went to the hospital to be with Jim to give him some comfort and went back home afterward but days later, they went back there to get Alanna discharged but she was not there. After that, the both of them knew that Alanna probably went to rehab and ended forgetting about it.

After all of talking, Katie looked up and saw Martin smiling at her and about to put his hand on her arm to tell her that what she told is very good and willing to help her make sure that Alanna better stayed away from Sara no matter. Right now, Katie really wanted to kiss him on the lips. Hearing that from the guy she like had made it seem better and Katie was proud that it came from Martin. Moments later, Katie got closer to Martin, leaned over, and begin to put her lips to his own to kiss. Martin joined her and they began to kiss and maybe make out.

They are about to make out before someone interrupted them. "Martin!!" said the voice. Both Martin and Katie turned around to see who it is and founded Sara standing in front of them, smiling. She went toward Martin and her father lifted her up onto his lap. After he did, Sara gave a huge kiss on the cheek and in return, Martin asked her if she had fun with Katie. Sara nodded yes and told him that they had fun today until it had ended. While Martin and Sara are talking, Katie smiled at the both of them, knowing that they are going to be great to each other, always love each other, and care for each other.

Minutes later, another voice came into the room. The three of them had stopped talking so they can see whose voice is that? They turned around and saw two of the Tolands in front of them, Roger and Jamie. "Martin. We better finished up before the sky become dark. I really don't want to do it tomorrow." said Roger to Martin. Martin told him sure and got Sara out of his lap so he can help Roger. Sara ran toward Katie, sat on her Auntie's lap, and started eating some of the leftover snickerdoddles.

Before any of the men got to the backyard to finished up, Jamie interrupted them by asking Martin if he and Sara can stay for dinner? "Sure. Sara and I would like to stay for dinner." answered Martin. "Okay then." said Jamie who is about to go into the kitchen but someone interrupted her. "Cousin Jamie. Can Auntie Katie stay for dinner too?" asked Sara who is both looking at Jamie and Katie. After a minute of thinking, Katie turned to Jamie and told her that to bring another plate to the table. From all of this, Sara said, "YAY!!"

Two hours later, all of them plus Martin, Sara, and Katie had a dinner of lasagsa. After that, they are about to go home. While Martin and Sara are in his car, Katie was following them in her. During the ride home, Katie was thinking to herself that this day had gone good to bad to frustuaring to wonderful and back to good. She also think that this day could be one of the best days she had in weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

_Over a week later_

On Monday, there is a new case. This time is involved a well-known lawyer who last seen at his workplace, doing some extra work the day before. Christopher Peterson's wife, Jenna reported the case to the FBI and the whole team assigned to it. During the case, the team had founded out that Christopher is having an affair with his young Secretary. To find the cheater, they had to ask the mistress and both Martin and Katie had to do that.

When they got to the interview room, they founded the mistress of a secretary, Kendra Mitchell sitting on a chair across the table like a feisty, little bitch. The moment Martin sat down, Kendra got closer and told Martin that she wanted her lawyer while twirling her fake blonde hair. Martin knew that Kendra is trying to flirt with him to try to get her lawyer out to protected her big, fake butt and it didn't want to do that especially with another woman around like Katie who is kind of the opposite of Kendra. To do the routine, Martin asked Kendra when the last time that she saw Christopher.

"Yesterday at work, Agent Fitzgerald." answered Kendra who is smiling right now and doing something over the table. When Katie opened the cover of the note pad and about to put the tip of her pen to get all of this down, Katie noticed what Kendra is doing to Martin right now. From she was sitting at, Katie saw Kendra reached over the table to touch Martin's arm. "Step away from him or you will get hurt from the woman you hadn't even noticed yet." angrily thought Katie when she saw that. Hoping that Martin will see it, her wish just came true. Martin saw it and put Kendra's hand away from his arm. Katie smiled to herself and continued writing down things coming out of Kendra and even asked a question to her.

Halfway through the interview, Kendra did it again. After telling the both of them that she and Christopher didn't do anything together for three weeks and think that their relationship had ended, that woman went over the table and started touching Martin's arm in ten minutes. Katie wondered if Martin did the same thing to keep it down a bit but it didn't what she had expected.

When Kendra did it, Katie saw a small, shy smile appearing on Martin's lower face and his blue eyes almost gave their little sparkle. Katie is now furious right now and wanted it to stop right now because she didn't like Kendra one bit from the moment she heard that she was the missing person's little playmate and hate to see her in her own life. She should leave Martin alone and to stop the flirting from going on, Katie did something.

Katie got up from her chair, turned to Martin and Kendra and said to Kendra, "That's all we needed." Katie reached into her pocket to give Kendra her business card in case she had more before Martin can. Once Kendra received it, the two women shook each other's hand. A minute later, Katie turned to Martin and said to him, "Martin. I will go back to the office to tell them what we got. Is that okay with you?" with a smile on her face. Martin saw the smile, did the same thing, and answered Katie's question, "Sure, Katie. I'm fine with that. I am just going to make a call to my sitter to make sure that Sara got out of daycare and tell her that I will see her tonight afterward."

Martin finally founded a sitter for his daughter after almost a few days of searching for one. Martin did that because he didn't had to bring to work and Katie didn't had to watch her all the time anymore. From this decision Martin made, Katie pretty sure that Sara is very sad of this because she liked spending time here with Uncles, Jack and Danny and her Aunties, Sam, Viv, Elena, and Katie and most of all, Martin. She is also pretty sure that Martin will hate this too because Katie will definitely miss the way Martin's face looked while Sara was around during the long, boring afternoon hours of waiting to go home.

Katie smiled at the answer, turned around, and walked over to the door to get out and tell the rest of the team what they got but not right away. Right after she got to the hall, Katie went to the window outside the room to see if anything is all right. Seconds later, Katie felt that her light brown eyebrows just went up. Right in front of her, Martin and Kendra was talking about things and Katie's blue eyes are zooming into Kendra's left hand. Using her hand, Kendra was putting a small card into one of the suit pockets of Martin's navy suit jacket.

"Crap. She gave Martin her number. God, please make sure that she gave him a fake number. I really don't want see her coming out of Martin's place when I goes out for my runs very soon. Pretty please?" thought Katie, asking God to not make this come true. Katie got mad of what she just saw and looked through the window again to see what they are going right now. Right now, Martin and Kendra walked over from the table to the door to finished the interview. To make sure that they didn't see her, Katie walked away quickly and into the Ladies room nearby.

Once she got inside, Katie opened the door a little to make sure that Kendra is way behind Martin so Katie can come out and try to jump on the little bitch and tell her to stay from Martin and Sara just like she did for Alanna. At the right time, Katie figured out that it is a good time to do it and went back into the hallway. When she got to the hallway, there is no sign of Kendra or Martin. Only random FBI Agents. "Shit. She might walked very well in those high heels" thought Katie when she saw that Kendra was gone and to do what she wants to do, Katie walked back to the office and tell whatever the person is there what she and Martin knew from Kendra, the little magic act.

--

When she got there, only Sam and Elena are in there, doing some works on the phone calls and bank accounts. The moment Sam turned around to get a pen from her desk, Sam saw Katie walking toward them. In front of her, Katie wasn't making that usual warm, sweet face of her. Right now, Katie looked a little pissed off of something. Something that had happened when she and Martin went to interview Kendra Mitchell. With her hormones coming out, Sam stopped what she was doing and walked over to Katie who was sitting on her chair to asked her friend what had happened earlier with Martin and Kendra.

The moment she saw Sam, Katie got out of her chair because she is starting to worry about Sam being at six months pregnant now and didn't wanted her to stand up all the time so Sam didn't had to stay in bed for the next trimester. "No. SIT!!" said Samantha when she saw what Katie is doing. After hearing that, Katie went back to her chair before Sam had more hormones coming out any second now. Sam smiled at what her friend did and sat beside her on her desk. Once she had sat down, Sam turned to Katie and asked her, "Is anything okay?"

After hearing that question, Katie got a little creep out of it. If she tell the first person she met here, what could Sam could do about it with injuring herself? Well, nothing that Katie wanted to do which is to punch the lights out of Kendra. To tell Sam that it was nothing, Katie told her that. Right away, Sam saw the thing Katie does when she was lying. Her eyes looked down to the floor and she had suddenly went quiet. Plus she was playing with her mother's pearl ring. Samantha saw that and tell her friend that she can tell her anything if she will speak up about it. Katie looked up to Sam and saw her hazel eyes smiling at her to tell her that everything is okay. After seeing those, Katie cleared her voice and told her what had happened.

"She just put her card into the pocket of Martin's jacket without he noticing it and that made me so pissed that I wanted to jump on her when she and I get alone." said Katie to Sam and Elena who just came to see if everything is okay. After hearing that, Sam and Elena whispered about it and think of something to tell Katie. "What to do, Elena? She probably don't want to see Martin for the rest of the day but she had to stay here to do the case. Please think of something." whispered Sam. Elena was talking to herself about something and seconds later, out came her idea.

"Sam. Remember the day Martin got mad at someone on the Matt Jameson case almost two years ago and you sent him home to cool down but you founded out that Martin was having an addiction to painkillers and needed help." said Elena. Sam nodded her head at that, remembering that day that Martin told her that he needed help. Elena saw the nod and said to her, "That is the thing that you need to do. Sent her home to calm down." Sam thought of that for a while and told Elena what she thought of it. "Elena. I'm not sure about it. That was about Martin. This is different. Sure that Katie got mad at one of the suspects but I am really sure that Katie didn't had an addiction to anything well expect to certain things? It doesn't seem right. Like us and Danny, Katie knew about it also before it came out to Jack and Viv." said Sam who was looking at Katie who was at her computer and drinking some of her coffee.

Elena looked at Katie also and told Sam that minus the addiction part, just tell her to go home to relax and we will meet her up after we are done for the day and if Sam didn't do that, she will tell Danny that Sam drank regular coffee today and will stare at her for all time. "FINE!! I will be do it. I will tell Katie but for only one thing." said Sam. With a kind voice, Elena asked her what it is? "Can you help me get up?" answered Sam. Elena nodded her head and helped her up to tell Katie.

Katie was looking through to see if she got any e-mails when Sam came over to talk some more. Busily looking at a new e-mail from her teenage niece from Dallas about stuff about boys and other things, Katie felt Sam standing behind her and said to her, "what you want, Sam?" In return, Sam answered back, "Katie. I want to tell you something." Katie logged off and turned to Sam who was leaning over on her desk. After seeing that, Katie asked Sam, "what's it?" Sam looked down at Katie's blue eyes and said to her, "Katie. I think that you better go home to calm down about it."

With a disappointing face, Katie asked her why? Sam told her the reasons why Katie shouldn't stay here for the rest of the day including the one about Martin. "Sam. I am not mad at Martin. I am MAD at the flirty mistress for what she did to him earlier." answered Katie who just got up. Sam shrugged her shoulders and told Katie that this whole thing is Elena's idea. Katie turned to Elena and gave her a 'what?' face. Elena also shrugged her shoulders and told them that she didn't said to Katie so don't blame her. Katie thought about it for a while and then turned to Sam and Elena to ask her if she goes back home, what will happened to her part of the case?

Samantha and Elena talked to each other about it quietly and then turned to Katie to tell her about it. "Well. You can tell us what Kendra told you and Martin about so we can tell the rest of the guys about it under your name. If anybody asked where you are, we can tell them that you went back to your place because you got tired." said Sam to Katie. After hearing that, Katie thought about it for a minute and then told her friends that she is going home right now. Sam and Elena smiled at her and told her that they will meet her at home tonight to see how she is doing. Katie smiled at Sam and Elena, grabbed her purse, went to the locker room to grabbed her coat, and then went home.

After Katie had left, Sam asked Elena something. "What is it?" asked Elena. "If this didn't worked out, please tell Danny that I just drank a huge cup of regular coffee and go ahead to slap me in the face." answered Sam. Elena laughed to herself and told Sam that she got to be kidding herself. Samantha Spade just gave her the face.

--

After Sam told her to go home, Katie looked down at her watch to see what time it is? It was only 3pm. She was only a block away from her apartment building and it means only one thing: It is time to see Sara.

When Katie got into the building and got on the elevator, guess who is also in the same one? "Auntie Katie!!" Katie looked around to see who is calling out her name. "Auntie. Down here!!" said the voice. Katie looked around and founded the little girl she cared about, staring straight at her. With that cute smile of her, Sara raised her arms up and Katie went back to give her hug. "Hi, Pumpkin. How's daycare?"asked Katie. With another cute smile, and her big dark brown eyes, she told her Auntie that it was great because she just won a prize at a game. "What prize you won? Sara." asked Katie. Before Sara had told her a single word, another voice came above Sara's head. "Sara. We're here." said the voice. Katie looked up and saw a petite, woman with dark brown hair and green eyes who looked a little younger than her. With them, Katie walked out of the elevator and into the floor she didn't lived in.

Once the three of them got out, Katie took her hand and said to the young woman who is carrying Sara's little hand, "Hi. You must be DeAnna, right? The person that Martin hired to watch Sara." With a smile on her, DeAnna shook Katie's hand and answered back, "Yeah. I'm her, DeAnna. You must be Katie, the woman that Martin told me about?" Katie nodded yes at the question, gladly that Martin told DeAnna about her. DeAnna smiled at that again and went back to Sara that they better hurry back to the apartment to put their things away before they go to the playground. "Okay, DeAnna." said Sara.

A few seconds later, Sara went over to Auntie Katie, gave her another hug, and waved 'bye' at her. Katie waved back and in return, Sara smiled back while holding DeAnna's hand. After seeing, Katie had something to tell DeAnna. "Hey, DeAnna." yelled Katie. DeAnna got to Martin's door when she heard the yelling and turned around to Katie. "What's it?" asked DeAnna. "If you need anything and you don't want to tell Martin about it, just call me and I will try to help you out. Okay?" answered Katie. DeAnna smiled back and told Katie that it is okay and then got inside Martin's apartment. Once DeAnna and Sara got inside, Katie walked to the stairs up to the sixth floor to her apartment to 'relax' for the rest of the day.

After she got inside her apartment, Katie changed out of her gray sweater and black pants into some comfortable clothes containing of a grey hoodie and dark red sweatpants since Katie didn't had to go anywhere for the rest of the day. When she got out of her bedroom and tied her light brown hair into a ponytail, Katie went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and then picked out a movie out of her DVD collection. After picking between _Ocean's 11 _and _Top Gun_ for five minutes, Katie finally had chosen _Ocean's 11_ since she was in George Clooney and Matt Damon mood and didn't want to see Tom Cruise right moment she grabbed the bowl of popcorn, Katie went over to her big, comfy couch, pop the DVD in, let Colby nap under her legs when she got her bare feet on the coffee table, eat the salty treat, and watch George telling her parole officer that he had no plans leaving New Jersey but he really is.

Halfway through the movie when Don Cheadle came in, covering in poop and everybody was covering their nose from the smell, there was a knock on the other side of the door. Thinking that could be Sam and Elena, Katie paused the movie and went to the door to open it and see her friends. When she got to the door and opened the doorknob, there wasn't not two women but only one. In front of her was Sam.

With a smile on her face, Katie greeted Sam by saying, "Hi, Sam. Where's Elena? Come right in." and offered her pregnant friend's coat. Sam smiled at her, took off her coat, gave it to Katie to hang it up on the coat rack, and said to her friend, " Elena's mom called and told her that she can't watched Sofie tonight because of something and Elena went home around five." Sam told her something else a minute later. "After that, Martin knew that I am going to your place and offered me to share a cab ride home." "I knew that I can't get a cab at rush hour so I took it and here I am with the help of Martin E. Fitzgerald and the most fastest cab ride that I ever been on." said Sam who got over to Colby and starched behind the ears of the Yellow Lab who seem to enjoyed it.

Katie smiled at Sam and told her that was great, knowing that Martin is one of the nicest, sweetest guys in New York. No wonder that Katie like him. A minute later, after Sam had settled down on the couch without any help, Katie asked Sam if she wanted a diet coke. "Sure" answered Sam and right away, Katie went into the kitchen to get two cokes from her fridge and went back to chat with her friend.

When Katie went back into the living room, she saw Sam staring at a picture frame. "Hey, Sam. What had you got there?" asked Katie, knowing that she kept pictures all over her apartment. Katie offered Sam her can of soda to exchange for the picture frame. Sam took the can and opened it while Katie took the picture frame. Sam smiled at her again and asked Katie, "Is that Sara and Jim at the Sears Tower?" Katie stared closely at the picture. Yes, it was. The small green marble frame contained a picture of Jim holding nine months old Sara in his arms.

She turned around and told her that it was Jim and Sara in that photo. With a smile on her face, Sam turned to Katie and said to her, "That is a good photo. Jim seem even more handsomer than I thought and Sara still looked cute even when she was a baby." Katie smiled at that and told Sam, "thanks, Sam." "No problem but I had one more question." said Sam. "What's it?" asked Katie. Sam turned to Katie and asked her, "Who took the photo?"

Katie wanted to tell Sam but she wanted to wait later. Actually, Katie went with Jim and Sara and took that photo. But she was only there for the first two days because she wanted to spend her first Christmas with Nick but wanted to spend her first Christmas with Sara. After thinking about it for a couple weeks, Katie had an idea. She could spend the weekend with Jim and Sara in Chicago and then spend the rest with Nick in Dallas. From the look of it, it seem like a good plan but it actually worked.

With Sam looking at her waiting for an answer, Katie told Sam that some stranger took the picture and Jim gave it to her as a gift. "Oh. Did you show Martin the picture yet since he really wanted to see it for months now?" asked Sam who is drinking some of her soda. Katie shook her head 'no'. Sam saw that and went back to talking about other things with Katie, petting Colby, and watching the rest of the movie.

Around 8pm, the movie had ended and Katie helped Sam get a taxi to get her friend home. After seeing the taxi driving away, Katie went back to her place to get ready for bed. Once she was done taking a shower, brushing her teeth, using the toilet, locking the door, and putting Colby to his dog bed, Katie hopped into bed and fell asleep. A few hours later, Katie had woken up in the middle of the night from having a dream. Well it was more like a nightmare. "Crap" said Katie when she opened her blue eyes and got up. The nightmare is about Sara being gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: This chapter is Alanna POV who is Sara's birth mother and some of Katie. What Alanna said in this chapter will be involved certain things in the next few chapters. I not tell you what the things are right now but you will figure it out very soon. Also, you will HATE this woman!! **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

At the same time, when everybody got home, there is one person who is watching them. She was sitting on the driver seat inside her rental car, looking outside to see people coming in and out and making sure that people don't noticed her at all. Her name is Alanna Hennessey and she is here to stalk three certain people.

She was turning on the heater when Alanna saw a taxi stopping in front of Martin and Katie's apartment building. Wanting to see who it was, she got away from the heater, went to her window, and looked through it to see who is coming out of the yellow taxi. When she got to see who it was, Alanna smiled at herself. Outside her window were Martin and some pretty, pregnant blonde woman.

"Oh, Martin. You're some type of a heart breaker. Didn't you know that?" thought Alanna when she saw them, thinking that Martin did something that Katie didn't know about but it was something else. Alanna heard something from the two of them.

"Thanks for your help, Martin. I will see you tomorrow." said the pretty, pregnant blonde woman to Martin. "No problem. Aren't you sure that you needed help to get to Katie's place, Sam? You had to take up six flights to get there." asked Martin with a grin on his face. The pretty, pregnant blonde woman named Sam nodded her head 'no' and told him thanks again. Martin smiled and helped Sam get inside.

After seeing that, Alanna sighed to herself, thinking that she was wrong. The pretty, pregnant blonde woman was actually a friend of Katie and wondering how Katherine got a friend like that. She seems out of her league. "This reminded me of something." said Alanna to herself when she thought of that. That little reminder was from eight years ago, when Katie and Alanna first met each other.

It was in the fall of 1999. Alanna went to DC to visit some friends for a few months from Dublin and this had changed her life forever. During the trip, Alanna met Jim Foster, a US Marine who lived at Quantico and in her opinion; they had gotten along pretty good.

They met at a bar in Norfolk. Alanna was there with her friend, having a Girl's Night Out. An hour into the event, Jim came in with two of his Marine buddies to have fun. After drinking a few shots, Alanna turned around and saw a group of cute men, playing darts. Wanting to know who they are, Alanna turned to her friend to ask her that. Her friend looked at the three of them and answered Alanna's question, "Oh. Those are Greg Parker, Will Costigan, and Jim Foster." while pointing at them so her friend can see who's who.

After she had done pointing at the three men, Alanna smiled at Jim who was the cutest one, wearing a tight navy blue shirt and blue jeans and asked her friend more. 'Who are they?" asked Alanna while staring at the three men especially Jim. After drinking another shot of liquor, her friend turned around and told her that the three of them are US Marines, living at Quantico. After hearing what her friend had just said, Alanna had an idea.

Moments later, Alanna turned to her friend to tell her something. "Sure. What's it?" asked her friend. Alanna cleared her voice and told her that she wanted to buy them a round of drinks and if they accepted it, the two of them will come over and join them. After hearing that plan, her friend nearly spitted her drink and told her that was a bad idea.

"Why it was a bad idea?" asked Alanna who wanted to know why? Her friend swiped the liquor away from her mouth with her sleeve and told Alanna the reason why? "You can't do that because I heard that one of them had a girlfriend he is seriously involved with." answered the friend. "Who it is?" asked Alanna who is staring at the three guys, wishing that one of them don't had a serious girlfriend especially Jim, the guy she liked the most based on the looks for now.

Her friend went over, and whispered to her ear, "Jim Foster." After hearing that, Alanna was shocked. Jim Foster is not available by having a girlfriend. What is the world is doing to her right now? Punishing her? That could be the answer. Wanting to know more, Alanna asked her friend more questions about this girlfriend of his.

"Not that much. I heard that her name is Katie Carter, worked for the police force in DC, and she and Jim had been dating since College." answered her friend who is ordering another drink. "How long they had been dating?" asked Alanna. "Like three years now." answered her friend who is getting confused by this, wanting to know what Alanna is planning to do next.

Alanna saw her friend's face and told her the plan she wanted to do. After hearing that, her friend was shocked again and asked her why? Alanna smiled at her and told her that she didn't see his girlfriend around and think that it is a good idea. Before her friend is telling her that was a bad idea, Alanna called out to the bartender and told him to send out a round of beer to those guys over there, pointing at a group of guys at the darts area. The bartender saw those guys and asked her what type of way she wanted to pay for them. "Cash" answered Alanna with a smile on her face.

The bartender saw that smile, told her 'sure', and went off to get the beer ready. While the bartender was pouring three pints of beer, her friend asked Alanna, "Where you are going to get the cash?" "I had enough to pay for it tonight." answered Alanna. Before her friend asked another question, the bartender was done, gave one of the waitresses to bring those to the group of guys at the darts and tell that the pretty woman in front of the bar had sent them those drinks. The waitress nodded 'yes', grabbed the tray, and went over to them with the drinks.

When Jim threw one of the black darts toward the middle, it went to the bull eye and Jim said to his friends, "YES!!" His friend from basic training, Will joked to him that he wanted a rematch because Jim had gotten so good. Jim joked back and told him that if there is another rematch, he probably will win again. After hearing that, Will shook his blonde buzz cut head and told him that is a bad idea and will never do that again. Jim grinned at him and Greg put down all the darts down so they can start another game.

A minute later, after Greg was done, a waitress came by and put a tray of beers on the table in front of them. "Here they are, guys. Another round of beer." said the waitress. The three of them are confused and in his Boston accent, Will said to her, "but Wendy, we didn't ordered those drinks. This had got to be a mistake." Jim and Greg shook their heads, telling her that they had agreed. Wendy saw those and told the Marines that two girls from the bar had ordered the beers for them. Jim, Will, and Greg turned around and saw two pretty girls smiling at them. They smiled back and told Wendy thanks. Wendy smiled at the Marines and went back to the bar to go back to work.

Each of them grabbed a pint of beer and immediately, Alanna turned to her friend that her idea is working and wanted to go over to them to hang out. Her friend still thinks that is a bad idea and wanted to tell her that but it was too late. Alanna got up and walked over to them. Her friend did the same thing and said to herself, "this is going to happen again."

When Alanna got to the three Marines, she went over to Jim and told him thanks for accepting the drinks. "No problem. I'm Jim." said Jim who held out his hand. Alanna shook his hand and in her Irish accent, she said to him, "Alanna."

--

After that night, they started seeing each other more and more but Jim had spend lesser and lesser time with Katie. Wanting to know what is going on, Katie asked Jim that in her apartment building a month after he met Alanna. After Jim fixed a plumbing problem that Katie had in her sink, he was about to leave to go back to his place to change clothes and go out with a friend who is Alanna. Katie got a little pissed off that her boyfriend didn't spend enough time with her, his girlfriend of three years. She got to tell him what she felt about this.

Katie walked up to Jim who is grabbing his coat by the door and putting it on and said to him the moment Jim put one of his arms into the navy blue wool coat, "Jim. Can I ask you something?" Without looking at her, Jim answered her question by saying, "sure. What's it?" Katie got in front of Jim, and said in her Texan accent, "Why didn't you spend any time with me?"

Jim looked up and saw those pale blue eyes of her and knew that she is worried about him and wanted to know why? Jim put his hands on Katie's arms and told her in a soft voice that she was busy all the time with the jobs with the DC Police Force, the bartending job and other things she had to do. After hearing that, Katie knew that was true. She DID spend all her time with her jobs and other things she had to do but she didn't had time for Jim, her boyfriend of a long time. From all of this, Katie felt like a really stupid girlfriend to Jim and wanted to change it that night.

To tell him about him, Katie put her hands on Jim's arms and with a smile on her face, she told him how she felt about that and wanted to go out with him that night. Jim heard at that, and with a smile on his face, Jim told Katie 'sure' and Katie gave him a kiss on the lips. After kissing for a while, Jim let go of Katie and told her that they are meeting a friend of his at the pub. To tell him 'sure', Katie kissed him on the lips again and right now, Jim helped Katie put her coat on, got into his car to go to his place so he can change and headed back to DC to go to the pub. From all of this, there is one problem. Katie didn't know that the 'friend' they are meeting wasn't a guy, it was a girl named Alanna.

When they got to Morgan's Irish, a popular pub near Georgetown, they got inside right away and headed to the bar where they are meeting the 'friend'. The moment they got there, Jim went over first and talked to a woman who was sitting on one of the bar stools. From hearing of all this, Katie had figured out that the woman was the 'friend' of Jim. This didn't feel right to Katie at all but it actually came true.

After Jim talked to the woman, the two of them got up from their seats and walked over to Katie. When they got to Katie, Jim got behind her back and introduced her to Alanna Hennessey, his 'friend'. "Hi, Katie. It's so nice to meet you. Jim told me so much about you." greeted Alanna in her Irish accent and took out her hand. From hearing that, Katie felt that something about Alanna didn't seem right. Something is wrong with her but she got to know what it is? but right now, Katie had to be nice. Katie shook Alanna's hand and greeted her back. After greeting each other, Jim told the both of the girls that they better go back to the bars to grab some drinks and hang out. Katie and Alanna agreed with that and headed to the bar to hang out with each other.

Hour later, Katie didn't had a great time at the pub. Even through that Alanna asked Katie questions about her life and Jim told her that Katie wanted to worked for the FBI as an Agent ever since she was a little girl after she will finished working for the Police Force, Alanna turned to Katie to tell that was awesome and she could be a very good agent with a smile on her face. Katie told her thanks for that and went back to her drink but throughout the night, Jim and Alanna didn't do anything with Katie.

All that Katie could do is watching Jim and Alanna playing pool and talking about things that Katie didn't know about. Also, she noticed that Alanna drank a lot that night and halfway drunk during the night. Plus, they are touching each other a lot. Katie knew that because that is the way Jim used on Katie who is really the only girl he did it with. It seem very weird right now especially for Katie.

A half hour later, Katie got tired and wanted to tell Jim that she wanted to go home. To tell him that, Katie got up, went over to Jim to step him beside and tell him that. "Jim. If you're okay if I can leave right now because I am really tired and don't want to irrupt you two's game. Is that fine with you?" asked Katie who is staring at Jim. With those big dark brown eyes of his, Jim told Katie 'sure' and will see her tomorrow. Katie smiled at Jim and gave him a kiss on the lips. After doing that, Alanna told Katie that she will see her soon and had a good night then. Katie smiled at that, put on her coat, walked outside, and got a taxi to drive her home so she can rest. During the ride, Katie had a feeling in her skin but didn't know what it is?

--

After that night, Katie started to noticed that Alanna is there every time she sees Jim like when they go out to lunch and Alanna 'accidently' bump into them or when they are just staying in watching TV or movies together and Alanna kept calling Jim's number to see if he is okay? From all of this, Katie started to think that Alanna is following them around but it probably not because from what she heard from Jim, Alanna is lonely and is away from her family and friends. Katie is okay with that because Jim wanted to make Alanna comfortable in the US so she can stopped being lonely. Plus Jim is usually a kind, friendly guy and Katie accepted him for that but one thing had happened a few months later.

In January 2000, Jim called Katie to tell her to come to a motel in Norfolk so they can have a little fun with their sexual relationship. Katie agreed with that and told him that she will meet him there at eight after she finished with work and it sounded like fun. Jim laughed into the phone, told her sure and hung up. Katie put down the phone, smiled at herself, and headed back to work to teach cadets how to shoot with the gun and counted the hours to meet up with Jim and their plan for the night.

At 6:30 pm, Jim got out of work and headed to his house to grab some things for tonight. After putting everything he and Katie needed for the night in a small duffel bag, Jim stayed in his work clothes in case Katie wanted to rip them off his body, put on his coat, got out of the house, locked the door, got into his car, and drove off to the motel to meet Katie and do some things.

The moment he got to the motel, Jim got out of the car, brought himself a room, and went inside to set things up. Fifteen minutes before eight, Jim was almost done when there was a knock on the door. Thinking that Katie had came a little earlier, Jim walked over from the sink, went over to the door, unlocked the door, and opened it up to see Katie in front of him but it wasn't the woman Jim wasn't expecting at the moment. "Hi. Jim." said the woman in front of him. It wasn't Katie. It was Alanna.

Jim was a little shocked that Alanna was here instead of Katie. How did Alanna know where he is at? He didn't had spoken to her for a month now. Is Katie right? Is Alanna was following them? It seems like the truth right now. Wanting to know what she is doing here, Jim asked her that. "Alanna. Why you are here? I didn't tell you about this. I didn't heard a thing from you for like a month." With a smile, Alanna told him the reason why she didn't heard from everyone because she went to Ireland to visit her family and friends for Christmas and right away, she kissed Jim on the lips.

Jim stopped that and told her to go away because he was waiting for someone to come in that isn't her. "You are waiting for whom? Katie?" asked Alanna who got a little pissed off of this. Jim nodded and right away, Alanna looked around and saw many things for having sex. "I guess that was true." said Alanna who is looking around the room right now. Jim felt a little uncomfortable about this right now and wanted Alanna to leave right now.

To tell her that, Jim got in front of her and told her again to get out of here before Katie comes in and see this. Halfway through it, Alanna leaned over to him and kiss him and right away, she caught him under her spider web. Jim Foster was trapped. Moments later, they headed to the bathroom to had sexual intercourse.

Around 8pm, Katie got out of her car and headed up to the motel room where Jim told her to go thirty minutes earlier. With a smile on her face, Katie got in front of the door and knocked on it to tell Jim that she was here. After a minute of no response, Katie knocked on the door again and another minute later, there's still no answer. Wanting to get in before she will freeze to death from the cold winds, Katie put her hand on the doorknob and turned it around to see if it was unlocked. Right away, the door was wide open.

Katie got inside and founded no one there. The lights were on and there were a lot of things on the table. To see if Jim was here, Katie called out his name and nothing came out after she called out his name. Starting that Jim might be missing or kidnapped, Katie was about to get out her cell to call the police to report a missing person or maybe called NCIS but Katie definitely don't want to tell Gibbs about this. This will be too weird. Halfway getting out her cell and dialing a number, Katie heard a noise from the bathroom.

It sounded weird like people are doing something very disgusting. To see what it was, Katie walked to the bathroom and opened the door to see who it was. When the door was finally opened, Katie peeked through and felt her jaw dropped. "Oh my fucking god, Jim." In front of her, Jim and Alanna are having sex on the bathroom floor.

After saying that, Jim looked up and saw his girlfriend, watching them Doing It with an angry look on her face. Angrily, Katie walked over to Jim, grabbed him by the shoulder, and said to Jim, "Get off of her!!" Jim did what Katie told him to do and with Katie, they went back to the bedroom so Katie put some sense into him!!

Alanna got off the bathroom floor and went to the door so she can hear what Jim and Katie are talking about. From where she was at, she heard a lot of arguing. "Katie. I can explain." Jim. "No, James. You can't." Katie. "But Katie Bear, you got to listen to me." Jim. "Please stop calling me that." Katie. "Fine, Kate. This didn't suppose to happen at all." said Jim. A moment of silence had arrived. A minute later, this time, it was Katie. "No, Jim. You don't have to explain. I know what you really are. I thought that you are different from other men but I guessed that I was wrong." Then, another moment of silence. "Katie Carter. Don't leave me here like this. Please, Kate." Jim. After another one of those silences, something had happened in the other room.

A hard slap on the face had occurred. Then, a moment later, someone had left the motel room. Seconds later, footsteps are coming to the bathroom door. Alanna waited quietly to see who it was. A minute later, the door was opened and in front of her was Jim Foster with a little pinkness on his right cheek. Looking a little mad, Jim got in front of her, told her to go home, and never see him again. Don't wanting Jim to be more mad at her, Alanna got up, grabbed her things, put on her coat, and left. After she had left, Jim walked over to the mirror to look at his face. When he got to the mirror, Jim looked at his reflection and was very disappointed of himself.

When Alanna got into a cab five minutes later, she told the driver to drive her anywhere. The driver told her sure and took off. The moment the taxi drove away from the curb, Alanna looked outside her window and saw the reflection of herself. "I can't believed that I just did that." thought Alanna.

--

Alanna was woken up from her flashback and now sitting on the driver seat in a rental car in New York years later. Wanting to see what time it is, she turned on the engine and turned to the radio clock to see what time it is? In front of her, the time was almost 7:30. It was an hour and a half after she saw Martin and Sam getting inside. "Martin probably is inside with my Sara, and the blonde woman probably with Katie, having fun." thought Alanna.

Don't wanting to be bored to death, Alanna turned on the radio and an U2 song had came on. It was playing _'Beautiful Day'_. "Jim probably like this song." thought Alanna when she heard Bono's voice. Jim like U2. So are Katie and Alanna. So are all people of an Irish background. This song took Alanna back to a time years after the incident.

It was the summer of 2002; Alanna went to Cabo San Lucas with a friend of her on vacation. So was Jim. They ran into each other at a bar. _'Beautiful Day' _was playing in the background while the two of them are chatting and having drinks. Later that night, they went to Jim's hotel room and started having well sex. That is the night they made their daughter.

Nine months later, when Sara was born, while holding her into her hands, Alanna wanted her then unknown daughter to have a better life, not a bad life like Alanna. She can have a better life with Jim. To do that, with her baby girl in her hands, Alanna put Sara into an unused baby carrier, put a blanket over her, and went past security to get over to Jim's house and put her on the doorstep. When she put Sara there, Alanna turned around and begin to cry because she just left her daughter, Sara with her father.

Alanna thought many times about her daughter. She even thought of getting her back into her life. Alanna did it two times before. The first one was when Sara was only six months but she can't because of Katie. The second time was when Jim died. Alanna went to DC to get Sara back but she also can't because Sara went into the system so she didn't know where she will be at and also, Katie was there.

"Man. Katie. I HATE you so much." thought Alanna when she looked at Katie's windows. The lights are on and Katie went over to put her curtains down. After Katie was done, she went back. Alanna saw that and thought of a plan. She wanted Sara back into her life for good. Away from Katie. She doesn't want that woman to take care of Sara. Alanna hated her guts. She didn't want to do this to Martin since he seen like a really neat father and a good person but she really wanted to make Katie mad like hell. Alanna doesn't trust her for all she did.

Alanna went back to the clock to see what time it is. It was 8pm. She saw a cab went by but it stopped in front of the building. Alanna looked at the cab and saw two women standing at the side of the yellow cab. Alanna looked closely to see who it was. Moments later, Alanna made a face to herself. It was Katie who is helping her friend getting into the cab. She saw Katie waved good-bye to her friend and seconds later, the cab had got away. The moment Katie got back inside, the only word coming out of Alanna's mouth is this: Bitch.

Seconds later, the door was closed and Alanna looked at the building again. "Sara. Sweetie. I will get you back no matter what even through that I had to do a very bad thing to the people you love the most." said Alanna. She had to do it soon so she doesn't forget about it. Right now, Alanna put her feet to the pedals to drive off and had to figure things out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Three days later_

That night, Sara is going to spend the night with her Auntie Katie. They are doing that because Martin had to go to a NA meeting and needed someone to watch his daughter for the night. Since DeAnna is not going to available because of a family situation, Martin decided to ask Katie.

At work the day after they are done with the Christopher Peterson case who is alive from this day and his wife might will divorce him of what he did, there was another case going on. The case involved a teenage girl who disappeared right before she got to her bus stop. The day after she was last seen, her mother realized that Lacey Keller was not home. She called her daughter's friends and the school to ask if they seen Lacey that day. None of them didn't saw Lacey that day. After all of them, Rachel Keller freaked out and reported a missing person report.

The FBI received it and Jack and the team was on the case. When Martin got to the Keller's house in Brooklyn after getting Sara to daycare, he went to the front porch and waited there in the freezing morning to wait for Katie so they can start the investigation together.

When Katie parked her car into a space between two blue sedans, she turned off the engine and got out of the car. Once she got out, Katie walked over to the front porch where Martin is at. When she got to the walkway, with a smile on her face, she said to him, "Morning, Martin. What we got today?" Martin smiled at her and while tucking his hands into his coat jacket, Martin told her that a teenage girl named Lacey Keller was last seen at her bus stop down the block. She didn't been seen for almost a day now and her mother is inside waiting for them.

Katie listened to Martin's words and asked him if the mother did the reporting. "Yeah. She did." answered Martin whose blue eyes are staring at Katie. Katie saw her colleague staring at her and moments later, with another smile on her face, she said to Martin, "Well. We better go in then before the mom is starting to change her mind." Martin smiled at that and helped Katie get inside by opening the door, let Katie go in first and then himself into the house.

Once they got inside, Martin and Katie went to the kitchen where they had founded Rachel Keller sitting on a wooden chair behind the matching wooden table. When Rachel saw them and got up so the two agents. "Mrs. Keller. I am Special Agent Fitzgerald and this is Special Agent Carter." said Martin who pointed at Katie so Rachel can see her too. "We understood that you reported your daughter missing. Is that true?" Rachel nodded yes. Martin saw the nod and asked her that the three of them can talk about what had happened the morning before. "Sure." answered Rachel and went back to the table. Martin and Katie followed her.

The moment the two of them was sitting down, Rachel asked them if any of them wanted some coffee? Katie shook her head but Martin certainly like some. "What you like it in, Special Agent Fitzgerald?" asked Rachel who is smiling at Martin from the kitchen counter. " Some cream and sugar, please?" asked Martin who is also smiling. Rachel smiled back and pour the coffee into a mug, put the cream and sugar into it afterward.

A minute later, Rachel came back with a mug of coffee with a hint of cream and sugar and put it in front of Martin. "Thank you." said Martin who grabbed the handle and drank some. Rachel smiled again and got in front of Martin and Katie so they can talk what had happened between her and Lacey the morning she was last seen. "So what had happened between you and Lacey yesterday morning?" asked Katie who got a small notepad out of her coat pocket so she can record it. Rachel stared at both Katie and Martin and told them about yesterday morning.

"We had a fight yesterday morning." said Rachel. "My ex-husband and I got a divorce about a year and a half ago. We got joint custody of Lacey. I got Lacey during the week and Henry, my ex got her for weekends. Normally, Lacey was at her father's place in Staten Island every weekend and usually had a good time together but it didn't happened last time." "What had happened last weekend?" asked Martin.

Rachel cleared her voice and told Martin and Katie that Henry got to go to DC at the last minute for business and told Lacey that he can't see her that time. Of course that Lacey got mad at that because it seems like Lacey liked her father more than me and don't want to spent her weekend with me. "What did the both of you did last weekend?" asked Katie who was scribbling down some notes.

"We didn't do anything last weekend." answered Rachel. "Lacey mostly avoided me but we had breakfast together and went to church in the morning. The rest of the day, Lacey went to her room to do some work for school or chat with her friends on her laptop or went out with her friends." Once Rachel was done, Katie asked her another question. "Sure. What's it?" asked Rachel. Katie cleared her voice and asked her, "Had you seen anything different about Lacey yesterday?"

Rachel nodded yes and said to them, "Yesterday morning, Lacey didn't ate any breakfast and told me that she was in a rush to go to school which was unusually weird because Lacey always eat a full breakfast and wasn't in a rush in the mornings." Seconds later, Martin asked her if she know the reason why Lacey did that yesterday? Rachel shook her head.

After that, Martin turned to Katie and told her something in a whisper. Katie listened what Martin is telling about and got up from her chair to ask Rachel something. "Mrs. Keller. Can I get your daughter's laptop so the techs can look in the hard drive so they can tell what things Lacey are doing?"asked Katie. Rachel was thinking about it for a while and then nodded her head toward Katie. Katie saw the nod that Rachel made and asked her where Lacey kept her laptop? "In her bedroom two doors left at the staircase." answered Rachel. "Thanks." said Katie to Rachel who had smiled at her.

Katie turned to Martin and told him that after she get the laptop, meet her at the hallway so they can get back to the building so they can tell them what had happened. "Sure. I will see you there." answered Martin whose blue eyes are smiling at her. Katie smiled back at Martin with her own blue eyes and walked out of the kitchen to get to Lacey's bedroom to get the laptop so the techs can see it and examine it.

Once Katie had left, Martin turned around and drank some of his coffee. After a few sips, Martin put it back on the table and founded Rachel staring at the FBI agent with her hazel eyes. Rachel saw Martin looking at her and asked Martin something personal. "Special Agent Fitzgerald. Can I ask you something?" answered Rachel. Martin looked at her and asked her, "Sure. What's it?" Rachel put some stray hairs behind her right ear and asked him if he had children?

Martin listened to that question and right away with a smile, he answered her question by saying, "Yes. I had a daughter." "How old is she?" asked Rachel. Martin smiled again and told her that Sara is turning five two weeks from Friday. After hearing at that, Rachel got interested by this and asked him, "So you are finally done with the potty training and all those things?" Martin shook his head and told her 'no'. Rachel was shocked by it and asked him why? Martin went back to drinking the last of his coffee and told her afterward that Sara is adopted.

Rachel heard what Martin was talking about and asked him again when she got adopted? "Not that long ago. She was adopted at the end of January." Rachel smiled at Martin again for about the fifth time and asked him again for the fifth time, "So you're a new father?" Martin nodded yes. After seeing the nod, even through she wasn't a good mother to Lacey, Rachel gave Martin some parenting advice.

"Agent Fitzgerald. I know that parenting a new child seem overwhelming for now but later on, it will go through smoothly. They will always love you no matter what and still think that you are great person even through they don't say it yet." said Rachel. Martin agreed with that and told Rachel that even through that Sara doesn't called him her dad yet, she was always been there for him and always willing to help out.

From the last part, Martin remembered that during the dinner at the Tolands when Katie told him the story when Katie nearly lost Sara at the flower shop and founded her near some calla lilies minutes later. The moment she put Sara back into the carrier, Katie asked Sara why she did that? In her sweet little voice, Sara told her that she wanted to help out Martin out. Martin got out his daughter's opinion of the story when the both of them got home and put Sara in her bed. His daughter told him the same thing and asked Martin if he is mad at her for doing that? Martin told her that he was not mad and gave her a kiss on the forehead to tell her that he was fine by that. To tell the truth, Martin DID brought Katie a bouquet of white roses with the help of Sara who remembered hearing Auntie Katie that she like white roses.

After thinking about that, Martin turned to Rachel and told her thanks for the advice. "No problem, Agent Fitzgerald but I had one more question." said Rachel to Martin. "Sure. What's it?" asked Martin. Rachel smiled at him and asked him if he was done with the coffee? To see what Rachel was talking about, Martin looked at the bottom of his mug and saw nothing. Telling that he was done, Martin grabbed the mug by the handle, and handed it back to Rachel who smiled at him again while going back to the kitchen.

Five minutes later, Martin went to the hallway after talking to Rachel some more, he founded Katie in the hallway, carrying a pale blue canvas briefcase which probably contains the laptop. Katie saw Martin looking at her and right away, she smiled at him and asked Martin if he wanted to go back to the building so they can tell the team what they got right away? From seeing the pale blue briefcase, Martin noticed that the color of the briefcase was matching Katie's pale blue eyes. To see those amazing blue eyes, Martin looked up from the case Katie was carrying in her right hand and asked her something he wanted to tell her later.

"No, Katie. I wanted to ask you something?" asked Martin. Katie stared at Martin for a minute and asked him what it is? Martin cleared his voice for a second and asked her if she wants to watch Sara for him while he goes to his NA meeting on Thursday night? Katie asked him, "why?" "Katie. Usually, DeAnna watched her during the meetings but she can't because of family issues and going to be out of town until it was over and I can't find anybody to watch her." A few seconds later, Martin stared at Katie's blue eyes again and told her from all of this, he is asking her to take care of Sara while he was away at the meeting.

After hearing that, Katie told him yes because she will love to spend more time with her goddaughter and her apartment didn't had any child in there or anything in fact in a week with the expectation of Colby. Martin listened to Katie and told her that he is good about it and will drop Sara off at her place at around six pm. Katie smiled at that and Martin smiled back. A minute later, the both of them went back outside, into their cars, and drove to the building to tell the rest of the team what they got and will start the case from there.

--

Two days and a half days later, Katie went back to her place from work a hour before Martin brings Sara there to watch her while Martin went to his meeting. After Katie got home, she put her things away, changed out of her work clothes and into a sweater and jeans, and went over to the sink to if the package of ground beef in a bowl of warm water was done defrosting so Katie can make some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

After she checked the meat, Katie pulled out the pasta, a can of tomato sauce and some mushrooms to make her sauce, and some seasoning to make the pasta and meatballs some flavor, Katie boiled a pot of water on the stove and put the box full of spaghetti in it right away. The moment she was done, Katie went to her couch and relaxed until Sara and Martin comes in about fifteen minutes.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the other side while Katie was playing a quiet game with Colby. Right away, Katie knew that could be Martin and Sara and got up to walk over to the door and opened it so Martin and Sara can get inside. The moment the door was opened, in front of her was Martin who was carrying Sara around his arms. Katie smiled at the both of the Fitzgeralds and said to them, "Hi." Martin and Sara greeted back and went inside.

The moment they got inside the cozy but small apartment, Katie helped Martin put his daughter down and right away, Sara ran away from the adults and into the area where Colby who was waiting for her by his dog bed. Martin and Katie saw that and smiled at her, knowing that Sara wanted to stay away from them the moment Katie got her down from her father's arms.

Martin decided to stay in the apartment for a few minutes so he and Katie can chat about things. One of the things they talked about was the Lacey Keller case they had done the day before. When they founded her, Lacey was alive and well at her father's place in Staten Island. Henry Keller told them that Lacey came to him at work the morning she was last seen. When Henry saw her, he told her to go back to her mother's but she said no. Don't wanting his only child to hate him, Henry told her that she could stay with for as long as she needed but she had to go back to her mother's afterward.

The team knew where to find her by seeing that recent calls Lacey made on her cell came from Staten Island. Once they had founded her, Lacey went back to her mother and was grounded for a month now. "I guess that right now, Lacey probably giving her mother the silent treatment for what she did." said Katie. Martin agreed with that and seconds later, Martin called out Sara's name and tell her to come to him so he can tell her to be good around Katie until he comes back to pick her up.

After giving her hugs and kisses, Martin put Sara and told Katie if she needed some help, call him or if he was not here, call his sponsor, Eddie. Katie told Martin 'okay' and Martin kissed her lightly on the lips. The moment he was done kissing her, Martin waved bye at both Katie and Sara. "Bye, Martin." said Sara who was waving back to her father. Martin smiled at his daughter while he was turning the doorknob around and left seconds later. Once Martin had left the building, Katie got over to Sara, picked her up, and headed to the kitchen with a giggly Sara in her arms to make some dinner.

At the kitchen, Katie sliced the mushrooms into pieces and put them into the pot of tomato sauce while Sara sprinkled some parsley and rosemary into a bowl of ground beef so she and Auntie Katie can rolled them up into many meatballs. After rolling them up, Katie put them into the spaghetti sauce and while the meatballs are in there, Sara helped Katie get the napkins, forks, and glasses out and put them out on the table.

After it was done, Katie brought out the food along with the garlic bread and a pitcher of juice onto the table. Right away, the moment Katie put the spaghetti covered with the sauce she made onto two plates and put a cloth napkin around Sara's neck so her clothes don't get dirty, and started eating their dinner.

Twenty minutes later, after they are finishing washing the plates, forks, and glasses with soap and put them away in the racks, Katie and Sara scooped out some strawberry ice cream into two small bowls and got in front of the TV to watch the movie, _Finding Nemo_. Over an hour and half of watching Marlin, Dory, Nemo, the rest of the fishes, and trying to speak whale to each other, Katie looked at the wall clock to see what time it is?

Right in front of her, the wall clock had said 8:15 pm. Fifteen minutes before Sara had to go to bed. To tell Sara that she had to go to bed, Katie turned around to a still awake Sara who was sitting next to her Auntie, and told her that. Right away, Sara told her okay and seconds later, Katie picked up Sara and headed to the bathroom to give Sara a bubble bath.

--

After giving Sara a bubble bath, Katie carried a towel-covered Sara to the guest room where her pajamas are waiting for her, wanting to be put on. The moment she put Sara in her pj's, put her down on the sheets and pulled over the blue comforter over her little body, Katie had read her a bedtime story. When Katie was finishing with the book, Katie looked over the top of the book and saw that Sara was fast asleep with Colby sleeping at her feet. Right in front of her, Sara was sleeping like an angel. Katie smiled at that cute little moment and turned to the alarm clock that was sitting on the nightstand three feet north of the chair Katie was sitting on.

The green numbers had told her that right now was nine pm. Wanting to get this over with, Katie quietly walked over to Sara to kiss her on the head good-night and headed to the door to do her night-time routine. Seconds later, Katie was walking the bathroom to take a shower, use the toilet, and brush her teeth before going back into the living room to watch some TV and waiting for Martin to come back to pick up his daughter but something bad had happened.

While Katie was taking a shower, she heard some barking from the other side of the bathroom door. "What is the hell is that?" thought Katie, thinking about the barking from the other side of the door. To do that, Katie turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, put it around her body, and got out of the shower to open the door to see who is doing the barking.

The moment she opened the door, right in front of her was Colby who was barking like crazy. Wanting to know why Colby was doing that, Katie got down to Colby's level and asked him, "What's wrong, Colby?" Seconds later, Colby turned around and ran straight down the hallway. Thinking that there could be some trouble down the hall, Katie tighten the towel around her chest so it won't fall off and ran behind Colby.

Moments later, Katie saw Colby standing in front of the guest room door and barking again. Katie patted Colby on the head and told him that he had done a good job. With Colby on her side, Katie went to the table that was a couple feet away and grabbed a gun from a flower pot. The second she put on the safety, Katie got to the door and put herself onto the wall. While opening the doorknob, the door was wide open and quietly, Katie walked along the wall until she got to the door frame. Once she got there, Katie quietly counted to three to give herself some time. Once she got to three, Katie quickly got in front of the opened and said, "FREEZE!"

After she said that, Katie looked around and founded nobody there but she noticed something different. Katie turned around to the bed to see Sara is still there sleeping like an angel but she wasn't even there. Katie got over to the left side of the bed and noticed that the sheets was wrinkled and the top left corner of the comforter was blown over to the other side. Minutes before, a sweet little girl was sleeping on the spot where Katie was looking at right now. "Sara. Where are you?" asked Katie who was hoping that Sara was hiding somewhere.

After calling Sara to come out from where she was at, there was no responses. Seconds later, Katie noticed that there was a cold breeze in the guest room. Wanting to see where the breeze came from, Katie looked around the room to figured out where? Moments later, Katie figured out where it came from. Katie got in front of a window and noticed that the window was broken. There was glass scattered in front of the window. Katie looked at the window again and saw a crack on the glass that looked big enough to fit a person or two. From seeing that, something had hit Katie on the head.

"Oh no. Sara got kidnapped." thought Katie. Her sweet little girl, Sara got kidnapped but by who? Katie got to get some help and there was one person who can help her. To do what she wanted to do, Katie went over to the nightstand and grabbed the cordless phone on top of the wooden surface. The moment she got the phone, Katie dialed the number of the person she wanted to call and put the phone to her face to wait for the person to pick up.

Seconds later, a voice came to Katie's ear. "Fitzgerald" said the person. "Martin. You had to come back to my place. Something horrible had happened here." said Katie in a worried voice. A few seconds later, Martin asked Katie, "Katie. You got to tell me what had happened." Katie felt tears are about to come out of her eyes and told Martin that Sara was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

When Martin received the call from Katie about what had happened to his daughter, the NA meeting was over and his whole world had just turned upside-down. It was around 9:15pm when the meeting was over. It ran a little late because there were a couple of new recovering addicts in the meeting and they took a long time to do their turn. During the time when the new people took their turns, Martin only had only two things on his mind. The first one was about his daughter, Sara. Her birthday was coming up very soon and Martin had no idea what to get for her. Katie had been helping him out with that for a week now and with her help, they already had a present in mind.

Sara really wanted a 'Giselle' doll from the movie, _Enchanted_ with the poopy white wedding dress. When Martin heard about that, he had no idea what the doll is, looked like, or the movie. Having no clue, Martin turned to Katie to asked her about it during a day of desk work. Katie googled it and a picture of the doll had came onto the computer screen. After a minute of staring at it, Martin had finally founded the reason why Sara wanted the doll. A minute later, Martin asked Katie where he could find it?

Katie smiled at Martin and said to him, "Marty. You can find it at any toy store in the state but you can't even find it before Sara's birthday." Martin got a little confused and asked her, "Why?" Katie cleared her mouth for a long speech and told Martin the story. "When the movie was going to come out last November, their dolls of the characters in the movies had also came out and every girl in America wanted one of the dolls. Before you knew it, every single toy store had no more 'Giselle' dolls."

Katie also told Martin her own experience with the doll hunting. Katie had get the doll that Sara wanted for two of her nieces. When Katie went for a search for the doll, there wasn't a single one in the many toy stores in New York State. Katie called the company who made the dolls and even used eBay to get the dolls for nine years old Marie Carter and seven years old Lizzie Carter (the two are not sisters, they are cousins) before Christmas. Luckily, Katie had founded them a few days before Christmas and her two nieces are happy about the doll.

After she was done, Katie turned to Martin and saw the face Martin sometimes makes when Danny got into his food. The moment she saw it, Katie smiled again and told Martin that she can help him out with the present for Sara. "Sure" said Martin who smiled back. After that, Martin got up from her desk and went to his to do some desk work before leaving to pick up Sara. The routine continued for the rest of the day before going home.

Eventually, Martin and Katie had founded the doll and give that to Sara as his present to his daughter on March 7, 2008. The second thing that just in case, Martin just had to clap his hands when the new people are done because most of his mind was on Sara.

When the meeting was finally over, Martin got up from his seat to put his coat and put another chip on his ring of other chips he got from being sobered for one year and nine months. After the last chip joined the others, Martin put it away and about to go out the door to meet Eddie for coffee before getting Sara. Halfway out, his cell phone was rang from inside his coat pocket. Martin grabbed the cell out and looked at the screen to see who is calling him. Recognizing Katie's home number on the screen, Martin was thinking that Katie might be asking him something but it wasn't what he had expected.

Martin flipped over the phone, put it to his face, and answered the call, "Fitzgerald." A few seconds later, a voice came out from the speakers. "Martin. You had to come back to my place. Something horrible had happened here." said Katie in a worried voice. After hearing that worried voice, Martin knew that something bad was happened at her apartment. Wanting to know immediately, Martin asked her about it. "Katie. You got to tell me what had happened." asked Martin. He heard some tears in the background when Katie answered to him, "Sara is gone."

Martin nearly dropped his cell when he heard her answer. His own daughter had been kidnapped but who did it? Martin quickly calmed Katie down over the phone and asked her when it was the last time she last seen Sara? "Sara fell asleep around 9pm but when I came back and founded her not there, it was around fifteen minutes after nine." said Katie who was wiping away her tears. Martin heard her answer and thought of something to find Sara. After thinking about, in a calm voice, Martin told Katie what his plan is?

"Kate, I wanted you to call Sam and Jack to tell them to go over to your place and tell that Sara got kidnapped and had to immediately find her." said Martin. A few seconds later, Katie's voice had came out. "What are you going to do, Marty?" asked Katie. Martin told her that he will call Eddie to tell him that he needed a rain check and then call Danny and Elena to tell them to go over to her place and tell them what had happened. After that, Katie asked Martin another question. "Martin." said Katie. "What is it, Katie?" asked Martin who had moved over to the wall to let others get out the door. "Marty. When you are coming back?" answered Katie.

After hearing Katie's question, Martin took a minute to calculated the time between then and after he called Eddie, Danny, and Elena. After thinking for a while, Martin told her when he is going back to her place. "Katie. I will be back in a half an hour. Is that okay?" answered Martin to Katie's question. "That's fine. See you soon." answered Katie and ended the call. Martin looked at the screen to see what time it is? It was 9:20 pm, five minutes after Katie had called him to tell him about Sara. Martin looked away from the screen and began dialing Eddie's number to tell him that he is not coming.

When Martin finally reached Eddie, his sponsor was at the diner. "Eddie. I had to ask you something?" asked Martin. "Yeah, Martin. What do you want?" said Eddie who was sitting on a booth and looking through a menu. "I can't come tonight, Ed." answered Martin. There was silence when he was done and moments later, Eddie's voice had came back. "Martin. Did something had happened to Sara?" asked Eddie who was done looking through the menu and saw a waitress walking toward him. Eddie had founded out last Fall when Martin answered Eddie's 'is there something new in your life, Martin?' question by telling him that he is about to adopt a little girl. "Yeah. Something like that."said Martin. "Oh" answered Eddie.

The moment that Martin had heard the 'oh' from Eddie's mouth, Martin asked him, "So, can I meet you later for the coffee?" "Sure, Martin. I will see you soon." answered Eddie. Martin smiled to himself and was about to end the call to dial Danny's number when he heard Eddie's voice. "Martin?" said Eddie's voice. Martin put it back to his ear and answered Eddie's question, "What?" "Tell Sara that I said hi." said Eddie and hung up afterward.

The moment his sponsor had hung up on him, Martin quickly smiled at himself, thinking about his daughter, walked out the community center and walked out to the freezing winter night to call Danny to tell him to meet him at Katie's place so they can start the investigation to find Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald.

--

When Martin got to Katie's apartment around 10pm, about a half an hour after he called Katie the time he will met, Martin put his hand onto the doorknob and quickly turned it around. The moment it was fully turned around, Martin opened the door and got inside. The moment he got inside, about five people from Forensics are walking in and out of the hallway. Wanting to know where is Katie at, Martin walked toward the nearest person and asked the person that. "Can you tell me where Special Agent Carter is at?" asked Martin. The person from Forensics stared at him for a few seconds and then told him that Special Agent Carter is with Special Agent Malone and Special Agent Spade in the guest room at the end of the hall. "Thanks for your help." said Martin and walked down the hall to the guest room to see Katie, Jack, and Sam.

Once Martin got to the guest room door, Martin opened the door and once the door was opened, Martin got inside to find his colleagues. When he got inside, Martin looked around and founded a couple people from Forensics at the window and at the left side of the bed, making samples of everything they can find at the crime scene. Martin stared at the bed, imagining Sara sleeping here, all calm and sweet until a female voice called out his, "Martin."

Martin turned around and saw Sam walking toward him in her black coat which is covering her pregnant body and her long blonde hair in a ponytail. The moment they got near each other, Sam gave Martin a hug and said to him, "I felt sorry for you, Marty. You and Katie might had been sad for this to be happening." Martin hugged Sam back and looked over Sam's shoulder to watch Katie and Jack. A few feet away, Katie was sitting on a chair near the bed, talking to Jack in a white t-shirt under a dark brown sweater jacket, dark blue jeans, and Converses on her feet. On the other hand, Jack was standing in front of Katie, talking to her. When Jack turned around a little and saw Martin, his boss still looked like a penguin from this morning and from the six years that he knew him.

After seeing Jack, Martin let go of Sam and asked her what had happened earlier. "Martin. Katie put Sara to bed around nine and then left to take a shower. When Katie was in the shower, Colby was barking outside the bathroom door." During it, Martin looked over Sam's shoulder again and saw Colby lying on the floor next to Jack. A second later, Martin looked away and listened to the rest of what Sam is telling. "Katie heard the barking, turned off the shower, opened the door, and founded Colby there, and then something else." Sam had ended the conversation to think of something else to say.

Martin was getting impatient and wanted Sam to tell him more. While Sam was thinking for a while, Martin asked Sam, "What else had happened?" With a soft voice, Sam told Martin after she had founded Colby, Colby ran over to the guest room and stopped there. Katie figured out that something bad had happened here and with a gun in her hand, Katie opened the door, went inside, and founded Sara gone. After Sam was done, she looked at Martin who looked very hurt by this and now looking at the bed again, wishing that this didn't happened at all.

Wanting her ex-boyfriend to be better by this, Sam gave Martin another hug and told him that everything will be okay and they will find Sara no matter what. They continued hugging each other until Martin let go of Sam to tell her something. "Thanks, Sam." said Martin. Sam smiled at him and told him, 'no problem.' After that, Martin turned around and walked over to Katie and Jack. The moment Martin left, Sam stared at Martin walking toward Katie and Jack, thinking that what she had told him will be true.

When Martin got to Katie and Jack a minute later, he patted Colby on the head who was happy to see him. After seeing the yellow lab being happy, Martin looked up to Katie who looked a little sad and now talking to Jack. The moment Jack had done his sentence, Martin nearly saw a little teardrop coming out of her blue eyes. Wanting her to not be sad again, Martin is about to give her a hug but Jack noticed it first and gave Katie a hug, telling her that everything will be okay and they will find Sara no matter what. After Jack had said that, a small smile had appeared on Katie's face.

From seeing that, Martin almost got mad again but quickly stopped it because he had remembered the day that Katie got introduced to the team almost two and a half years ago. On her first day, Katie ended up working with both Jack and Danny that day and none with Martin. Martin ended up getting mad at this and was jealous of them. Martin quickly calmed down by the end of the day when he told Danny about this after founding Gary Long at the football stadium storage room. After telling him that, Danny told him that someday, Martin will have the chance to talk to Katie and something about being in her pants. Most importantly, Martin got happy and had bet Danny twenty dollars that he had talked to Katie the next day. Danny had agreed with that. Luckily, Martin did had the chance to talk to Katie the next day and won twenty bucks.

Back to the present, Katie saw Martin and said, "Martin. You're here." Martin smiled at her and Katie got up and gave an 'I'm sorry for what I did' hug. "That's okay" said Martin when he hugged back. After hugging for a while, Martin let go of Katie and turned to Jack to ask him what to do next? "Well. We had to wait for Danny and Elena to come here and then, we had to figured out what to do." said Jack who petting on Colby's head which is unusually because Colby like to bite any body parts of Jack that are available to chew up.

A few seconds later, they heard the door being opened and suddenly Danny and Elena's voices filled up the living room. After hearing the voices, Jack told the three of his agents something and seconds later, all of them got out of the guest room and go into the living room to be with Danny and Elena so they can figured out what to do to find Sara.

When they got to the living room a minute later, Danny and Elena was sitting on the couch. Danny saw them and got up to talk to Martin. The moment he got to Martin, he put his hand on Fitzie's shoulder and told him that he's sorry what had happened to Sara and will help him to find her no matter what. Martin smiled at his best friend and said to him, "thanks for your help." "No problem, Fitzie. I'm here to help." said Danny who was standing behind the couch which contains of Katie, Sam, and Elena with Martin.

A minute later, after thinking for a while, Jack who was standing in front of the TV, turned to the team and tell them to what to do to find Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald. "Danny and Sam, I wanted you two to talk to Keri Moyers and asked her about Alanna Hennessey." said Jack. After Jack was done, Danny asked him a question. "Wait a minute, Jack. Who's the hell is Alanna Hennessey?" asked Danny who looked a little confused. To tell him the answer, Martin leaned over and whispered into Danny's ear the answer. A minute later after Martin was done explaining, Danny said to himself, "oh."

The moment that Danny had said, "oh", Jack asked Danny if he understands it now. "Yeah, Jack. I understood it now." answered Danny who then seconds later, told himself something in Spanish under his breath. From the look of it, it seem like Danny is also pissed off of what had happened. After Danny was done talking to himself, Jack turned to Elena and asked her to talk to DeAnna Pinto to asked her about if there was anything unusual during the last couple weeks like a stranger who got near Sara, or a couple other weird things.

"I will do that, Jack." said Elena. Jack heard Elena's answer and tells her to ask Martin for her number afterward so she can talk to DeAnna. Elena and Martin both understood it now by saying to their boss, "Yes, Jack." After hearing that, Jack turned to Katie to give her an assignment. "Katie, I want you to go to a sketch artist so he can draw a description of what she looked like since they don't even had a photo of her right now." First, Katie stared at Jack for a few seconds but later told Jack that she is fine with it. Jack grinned at her and told everybody that they better get moving and seconds later, everybody got up, walked out the door, and go back to the building so they can find Sara but they forgot something. What was Martin's assignment?

Martin realized that Jack didn't gave him anything to do to help find her daughter after he gave Elena DeAnna's number. After Elena told him 'thanks' for the number and left, Martin walked over to Jack who was talking to a person from Forensics about something and asked Jack, "Jack. Can I ask you a question?" Jack turned around and answered his question, "Yes, Martin. What's it?" Martin cleared his voice and asked him, "Jack. Since everybody got something to do to find Sara, why didn't I got anything?"

Jack stared at Martin for a few seconds and told him the truth why Martin didn't get anything? Jack told him that he can't get involved in this one because he is worry about him but Martin can do some things like if he got anything that is unusual about Sara during the last couple weeks, he should tell him about it and if they got anything from the security cameras on the ATM machine across the apartment building, he and Katie should go over to Lucy to see who broke into Katie's apartment and might kidnapped Sara. In other words, Martin was not actively involved in this case. All that he got to do is sit down and wait.

After hearing the answer, Martin thought about it for a while but told Jack a minute later that he is fine by that. Jack smiled at him and told Martin that he will meet him later if Martin got anything. Moments later, Jack walked away from Martin to go back to the building to do anything that will help find Sara Fitzgerald.

The moment Jack had left the building, Martin got angry by hearing what Jack had said to him. "This is just like last time." said Martin to himself, remembering the day when Katie came. Martin didn't get anything that day. He stayed at the office, getting some records to find Gary Long, looking at a security video that had shown the missing person at the time, and other crap he had to do. Okay, he did get to interview a suspect with Jack and went to the stadium to find the MP but still.

Right now, Martin Fitzgerald wanted to help find his daughter no matter what, even through Jack told him to not do anything. To do that, Martin went through Katie's door, got out of the building, into a cab, told the driver to drive over to the FBI building, and get inside to do everything he could to find his sweet, little girl of his.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Half an hour later, everybody was busy. Danny and Sam is going to bring Keri Moyers over and asking her about Alanna Hennessey. Elena is at her desk, talking to DeAnna over the phone since DeAnna can't seem to get out of her family's house but willing to ask questions and contributing herself to find Sara. Katie is with a sketch artist to get a drawing of Alanna since they don't had a photo of her to show it to people so they can find Alanna and hopefully, Sara. Jack went back to his office to do some things of his own and for Martin? Well, Martin is trying really hard to not get involved in the case.

When Keri Moyers came to the FBI building from driving from her home, she had no idea what is going on and why she is here? Danny had called her when she put her two daughters into bed and told her to come to 26 Federal Plaza to ask her some questions. Wanting to know why?, Keri asked him that. In return, Danny told her that it is involved Sara Fitzgerald. Keri nearly dropped the phone and told Danny Taylor seconds later, "Danny. I'll be there in a half a hour." and hung up afterward. Seconds later, Keri founded herself kissing her daughters good night on the forehead, told her husband that she had to go out on a forgotten errand, kissed him good night, grabbed her coat, got into her car, put the key into the slot, and drove off back to New York to help the team.

When Keri got there, Danny and Sam was already there. Keri greeted Danny and got introduced to Sam by Danny. After getting her visitor pass, with Danny and Sam, they rode the elevator to the '10' floor where the interrogation rooms are at and got inside to ask questions. Once Danny, Sam, and Keri had sat down, they founded out some things about Alanna Hennessey.

"Keri, Thanks for coming. I knew that it is late but it is very important." said Danny who is smiling and apologizing to her about the late night. Keri shooked her head and told Danny and Sam that it is okay. The two of them heard Keri's answer and told her that they are also fine by this and right away, they had begun the interview.

Wanting to know what had happened to Sara, Keri asked them that. Seeing that Danny was pulled out a notepad and pen out of his pocket, Sam turned from Danny to Keri and told her the answer. "Keri. We believed that Sara had might been kidnapped." softly said Sam. The moment Keri heard it, she nearly had broken down. "Oh my, Sara got kidnapped. When?" said Keri who was looking at Danny and Sam straight to the eyes. "She was reported by her godmother who is a fellow agent here over a hour ago." answered Danny, referring the godmother as Katie.

After hearing that, Keri looked very hurt by this and from seeing her hurtful face, both Danny and Sam had figured out that Sara had might be very important to Keri. Minutes later, Keri had spoke something to them. "Why someone could kidnapped her? Who could do such a horrible thing? Sara was so sweet, smart, and kind. She never had a problem with anyone, not a single person." said Keri who was almost had tears in her hazel eyes. From seeing that, Danny and Sam knew what she had meant by it. Sara was a sweet little girl who is smart and always kind to people around her. She could bring any body's feelings up by her warm smile and big dark brown eyes. From all of this, they kept wondering if Alanna had hurt Sara by a single thing, there are a lot of people who will going to hate this.

They wanted to calm Keri down so they can asked her about this Alanna Hennessey in time to find Sara. To do this, Danny reached his hand over the table to touch Keri's hand on the table, and told her that everything will be okay and they needed to find her before anything bad could happened to her but before all of that, they needed to asked her a couple of questions. After all of that, Keri pushed her tears away and in a still-broken voice from all of the crying, Keri said to Danny and Sam, "Okay, then. I will help you guys so we can find her." Danny and Sam smiled at her and immediately, they went into business.

Pulling a drawing of Alanna who was fastly done by the sketch artist a few minutes before Keri had came to the building, Sam put it in front of Keri's face and asked her, "Do you seen this woman before?" Keri leaned over to looked at the picture closely and right away, with a shrug, Keri answered to them, "I don't know who she is but I had seen her before. Who is she?" "When you last saw her?" asked Danny who put the tip of his pen onto the paper of his notepad. Keri thought about it for a while and then, a minute later, Keri told them her answer. "When?" asked Danny. "About last November." answered Keri.

Moments later, Sam asked her another question. "Keri. From what you had told us, do you remember the day you first saw her?" asked Sam. Keri nodded and told them 'yes'. A few seconds later, Danny asked her about it. Right away, Keri told them what had happened on that November day.

--

_November 14, 2007_

_New York City_

_When Keri got back to her office after going out to a little incident at the home of Maria Diaz, who is a foster mother in Queens, Keri sat down on her chair and tried to relax from what had happened at the foster home. It was involved a little four years old girl named Sara Elizabeth Foster._

_Two hours later, Keri was eating her lunch with a fellow social worker of her in her office. Halfway through the eating and chatting, the phone on her desk had rung. Keri put down her salad on the desk and reached her hand over to the phone to picked it up and answered it. Once Keri put it to her ear and the speaker was near her mouth, Keri said to the speaker, "Keri Moyers."_

_Right away, Keri heard a voice she recognized. "Keri. I needed your help with something." Thinking that Maria might have a problem with one of the foster children, Keri sat herself up and asked her, "Maria. What is going on?" "Keri. I don't know what to do." said Maria. Right away, Keri asked her another question. "Maria. Is there a problem with one of the kids?" Keri heard Maria nodded and figured out that it was 'yes'. Thinking that one of the teenagers or a child who is new to the system could be the problem, Keri asked her that. "None of them wasn't the problem." answered Maria. "So. Who was it?" asked Keri who was about to get tired by this. With a quiet voice, Maria answered Keri's question. "It was Sara."_

_Being shocked by this, Keri asked Maria if she was pretty sure that Sara did something since which is unusually weird because the moment Keri became Sara's caseworker after Sara's father had died in Iraq almost two years ago, Sara had been nothing expect being sweet but very shy. All of that had changed when a man named Martin Fitzgerald had came into little Sara's life, and talked to her about things and hang out with her every weekend so he can get know her before adopting her. Very soon, Sara had stopped being shy well expect to complete strangers but it had turned out being very good._

_Wanting to know why Sara was having a problem, Keri asked her that. Right away, Maria told her the answer. "Sara had been crying no pare today." said Maria. "Since when Sara had started crying?" asked Keri who heard her crying in the background. It took Maria a minute to calculated the time but told Keri right afterward. "She started crying for a hour now right after I made lunch for her, Cristina, and Lilly." Like Sara, Cristina Lopez and Lilly Sullivan are foster children who lived with Maria at the moment. "When I put one of the sandwiches in front of Sara, all of the sudden, Sara started crying." "I started to think that I put something that Sara don't liked in the sandwich but I figured out that wasn't true because Sara was eating her sandwich."_

_Keri smiled at herself when Sara did that and asked Maria what else had happened at Lunch? "Well. Lilly saw her crying and asked her if everything was okay? Sara told Lilly that she is okay but she was still crying." "Do you figured out why Sara was crying?" "I don't think that this is the right answer but I heard somewhere that today was her fa..." "Her father's birthday." said Keri who had interrupted Maria's question. _

_"Sí. That was what I was thinking about." said Maria. After that, Keri thought for a minute to think of something while her colleague was staring at her, having no idea what is doing on? During the minute of thinking, an idea had occurred in Keri's mind. "That's it." thought Keri who was smiling. When Keri had thought of her idea, a voice had came from the cordless phone. "Keri. ¿Está usted allí?" asked the phone. Figuring out that Maria was wondering that Keri was still there or think that she had bailed out of the situation, her friend put the phone on speaker and right away, Keri told Maria that she was here. "Good. ¿Qué haremos nosotros acerca de ello?" asked Maria, who was asking her in Spanish. "Maria. ¿Es Sara todavía allí?" asked Keri who was also speaking Spanish._

_"Sí. Sara's with the girls in the guarida, watching a DVD. Why? Aren't you coming?" asked Maria. "Yeah, I am. Just keep the girls there until I get there so I can ask Sara about it. ¿Bueno consigo?" said Keri. "Seguro. See you here." answered Maria and hung up afterward._

_After Maria had hung up on her, Keri closed the lid of the salad container and turned to her colleague who asked if this had involved Sara. Keri nodded and right away, and told her that if anybody asked about it, tell them that she is out, running an errand. Her friend had agreed with it and told her, 'have good luck with Sara. Like I always said, you are spending the best years of your lives with other people's kids." Keri smiled at her while she got up from her chair, put on her coat, grabbed her purse, and walked out with her friend behind her. Once she got of the office, Keri got into her car and drove off to Queens to helped out Maria and Sara._

_--_

"That was nice of you, Keri. Helping out." said Sam who had heard Keri's answer but still wanted more. To do that, Sam asked Keri what else had happened after that? Staring at Danny and Sam again, Keri told them something. "It was one of the hardest things that I ever experimented." answered Keri.

_--_

_A few minutes after Keri had came back from Maria's home where she had spent thirty minutes, talking to Sara, calming her down by telling her that her father is still with Sara in her heart, and wanted her to be happy on his birthday even through that he was not here. After hearing that, Sara had stopped crying and gave Keri a big hug for helping her while smiling. Keri saw that sweet smile and asked Sara if she was excited about the outing that Martin is preparing for the both of them this weekend? This time, Sara did a big smile and knew away that it is going to be fun. Keri gave Sara another hug that lasted for a few minutes. After hugging her, Keri waved 'bye' and Sara waved back. Keri saw that, opened the front door to get out and into her car to go back to her office to stay there for the rest of the day but the worse is let to come._

_Around 3pm, when Keri was working on another case, the phone on her desk had just rung. Keri looked away from the case folder sitting on her desk, and reached her hand over to the phone to put it on speaker so she can answered it. "Keri Moyers." said Keri. Right away, a small voice had came out of the speakers. "Mrs. Moyers, you got a visitor." Knowing that the receptionist had called her but don't knowing who wants her right now?, Keri asked who is the visitor? A few seconds later, the woman with the small voice had came back._

_"Mrs. Moyers. She didn't tell me her name but she told that is important." said Miss Small Voice. Wanting to be surprised, Keri told her that to bring the woman to her office and she will take it from where. "No problem, Keri." said the receptionist with the small voice and hung up afterward. After she had done that, Keri went back to her work to continue it until the woman who wanted to see her._

_Five minutes after the call had ended, there was a knock on the other side of the door. Keri looked up and saw a 5'6 woman with long, light brown, wavy hair, strong green eyes and in a cream light wool coat with a black leather hobo bag over her shoulder. From where she was looking, Keri had never seen this woman before and out of the blue, she had invited her into her office but right now, Keri wished that she shouldn't invited her in. _

_From the other side of the office, the woman saw Keri doing the 'come right in' signal with her hand. The woman smiled at herself, knowing that she is one step closer from seeing her daughter, and walked to the door to get inside so she can talk to the social worker and hopefully, get to see her daughter._

_Keri smiled at the woman who had walked into her office and got up and took out her hand for a handshake, and greeted the woman, "Hi. I'm Keri Moyers." The woman smiled at Keri and shook her hand 'very hard'. Keri felt that her hand was about to broken apart but stopped right away from breaking into tiny pieces. After that, Keri asked the woman to sit down which the woman did. Keri did the same with hers._

_After a minute of silence, Keri had spoken up. "Hi. Isn't there anything that y..." "Is that a picture of your daughters?" asked the woman who was looking at one of the many picture frames standing on the edge of her wooden desk. Wanting to know which one, Keri got out of her chair, walked over to the other side of the desk, and stared at the picture that the woman was looking at. _

_When she got there, both the woman and Keri are looking at a picture of Madeline and Ella Moyers at the beach on the Jersey Shore last summer. While looking at the picture of two smiling girls, the woman asked Keri a question. "Mrs. Moyers. Are these two girls your daughters?" asked the woman who was saying it in her Irish accent. Keri turned to the woman and answered her question in a smile, "Yes. Those two girls are my daughters." "How old are they?" asked the woman. To answer that question, Keri pointed her finger at one of the girls at the left and told her that her name is Madeline and she is nine years old. After pointing at Madeline, Keri moved to Ella and told the woman her age, which is six years old. _

_Right away, the woman smiled at Keri and told that Madeline and Ella are two beautiful girls. Keri smiled at the woman and told her, "thank you." Moments later, the woman had spoken up again. "I have a daughter." said the woman. After hearing that, Keri asked the woman what is her daughter's name. "Her name is Sara and I think that she is four years old right now." answered the woman. When Keri heard the answer, the only thing that came to Keri's mind is this: "Why the woman said that she think?"_

_To learn about it, Keri asked the woman that question. Seconds later, the woman told Keri that she haven't seen her daughter since Sara's father, Jim died about two years ago. Keri heard it and asked the woman if she heard anything about her daughter? The woman shook her head and told Keri that she heard that Sara is in the foster care system and now living in New York. After hearing the woman's answer, Keri was having a feeling that the woman in front of her was talking about the little girl that Keri visited earlier. "Was she was talking about Sara Foster?" thought Keri._

_To see if that was true, Keri asked the woman that question. Right away, the woman nodded yes. It might be true. Sara Foster had might be this woman's daughter. After that, the mood of the office had changed and the woman was asking Keri more questions. "Is Sara really here in New York?" asked the woman. Keri nodded. "Is she okay?" asked the woman again. Keri told her that Sara is fine. The last question had became trouble. "Can I have her back?" asked the woman for the third time._

_Keri told her no. "Why not?" asked the woman who was looking a little angry. Keri got closer to the woman and said to her, "You can't because she is getting adopted." The woman got a little more angry and asked Keri, "Who is adopting Sara?" Keri crossed her arms and told the woman that the part is private and it is only between her, Sara, and the man who is adopting her. "Who is the man who is adopting Sara?" asked the woman. Still crossing her arms, Keri told her that she can't released the name of the man who is adopting Sara. "Why not?" asked the woman. Seconds later, Keri told her the answer to that question._

_"I can't tell you that because I am starting to think if you get involved, something bad will happen." answered Keri. Seconds later, the woman got up and yelled at Keri, "This is why I got on a red-eye from Ireland to learned that I can't have my daughter back because if I get involved, something bad will happen. Isn't it?" Keri nodded and told the woman, "exactly." After that, the woman got near Keri's face and told her that she had changed and to put those mistakes in the past, she needs Sara Elizabeth Foster, her daughter. _

_Keri also got closer to the woman's face and told her from she had learned about her, she had abandoned her daughter on the day Sara was born and have a huge drinking problem for years. "All of that had changed. Right now, I want to see my daughter." said the woman. Keri shook her hand and told her that the man who is adopting Sara is a nice, smart, wonderful man who did something bad a few years ago but he is over with it and wanted Sara to be his daughter because he loved Sara very much and Sara loved him too and wanted him to be her father. _

_"That is a whole lot of bull crap. I don't care that he loved her and wanted Sara to be his daughter. I am HER mother who gave birth to her and carried her around for nine fucking months." said the woman who is very pissed off right now. Keri got mad by this and told the woman to get out of her office and out of this city and never show her face here ever again. After a few seconds later, the calm but still mad woman grabbed her purse off the table and said to Keri, "Fine, then. I will but I still wants my Sara back no matter what." Moments later, the woman walked to the door, got out, and left the building._

_After that woman had left, Keri closed the door the woman had left opened, walked over to the file cabinet, pulled out one of the drawers, looked for the file she wanted, founded it, and walked back to her desk to sit down on her chair and looked through the file. Once she flipped the top cover, a photo of a smiling Sara was looking right at her. While staring at the photo, Keri was thinking to herself. "Don't worry about her, Sara. You will always have someone to make you smile, take good care of you, and be there for you no matter what." thought Keri. That someone Keri was referring to was Martin Fitzgerald._

_--_

After hearing that, Danny smiled at Keri and asked her, "My colleague, Katie Carter who is Sara's godmother told me that woman you was telling us about had broken into your office and looked through Sara's file and founded out who is the father and his address later that night." Keri told them that she knew about that by seeing one of picture frames had some fingerprints that are very easy to see and asked Danny and Sam if the woman had broken into her office had ever stalked Martin and Sara? They both nodded to that question and right away, Keri nearly had broken down again and said to them, "Oh my. That is horrible." "Yes it is and the woman who did all of those things is Alanna Hennessey." said Sam.

Keri stared at Sam and then at Danny and asked them if that is really her name? The both of them had nodded yes. After seeing that, Keri got up from her chair and told them to find Sara right away, and arrest that woman for what she did. Sara really deserved to be with the people who truly loves her instead of being with that woman. Danny Taylor and Samantha Spade both agreed with that and told Keri that they will do that. Keri smiled at them and all of them got out of their chairs to tell Keri for helping them. "No problem. Just make sure to find Sara." said Keri. "Sure." said Sam who just walked out of the interrogation room with Keri and Danny.

After Keri had left to go back home, Danny and Sam was walking toward Jack's office to tell him what they got but stopped when someone had called out their names. "Danny, Sam. Wait up." called out by a woman. Danny and Sam had figured out that Elena was calling out their names and turned around to found Elena running toward them. "Oye, Elena. What you got from the guardián?" Elena smiled at him and said to Danny and Sam, "From talking on the phone, DeAnna was devastated that Sara got kidnapped but when I asked her if she saw anything unusually weird, that woman told me some cosas perturbadoras."

DeAnna told Elena that sometimes at the playground where she usually take Sara to, she ended up seeing a woman staring at Sara, smiling at her, and once, got near Sara when she needed some help getting back up on her feet. "Overall, this woman got stalker all over herself." said Elena. After hearing that, Danny turned to Elena and said to her, "Elena. I got to tell you something about this woman who might had Sara right now."

Danny told his amante about the things that Keri told he and Sam in the interrogation room earlier that night. After hearing that, Elena turned to Danny and Sam and said to them, "Oh my. This woman might be..." Danny interrupted her and finished her sentence by saying, "Yup. This woman is a horrible, selfish, maybe ramera."

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

A little more than a half an hour after he had left Katie's building, Martin was staring at the white dry-erase board right now. "What the heck why I am doing this?" thought Martin while staring at the board that is showing his daughter's name, Sara's age, their home address, and the case number underneath the rest of the information. Also, the picture of Sara that he had on the glass wall surrounding his desk was also on the board. Martin stared at the photo and smiled at it, remembering the day he took that picture.

It was the day Martin had officially became Sara's father. It was Saturday afternoon when the two of them got back to his apartment after taking her out to eat. When they got into their home, Martin kindly asked his daughter to sit on the couch and stayed there while Martin goes into his bedroom to get something out of his room. "What are you getting out of your room, Martin?" asked a smiling Sara in her sweet little voice. Martin smiled at her again for about the thousandth time that day while putting his hands on Sara's shoulders and told her that he is getting something out of his bedroom to do something with it so he can put it at his desk and stared at it while he works. Silence had filled up the room afterward. It lasted a minute or two but it was broken by that sweet little girl of his.

With another smile on her face, Sara asked her father something that involved Martin's answer moments ago. "Sure, Sara. What's it?"asked Martin. "Are you going to take a picture of me?" asked Sara who is still smiling at him. Martin stared at her and thought to himself, "How does she knows about that?" To find the answer, Martin asked Sara that particular question. With another cute smile on her face, Sara told him her answer while staring at his face. Trying to be smart to him, Sara said to him, "Martin. When you told me that you are going to do something that you are going to put it at your desk and stared at it, I was starting to think that you are getting a camera out of your room and take a picture of me so I can be with you at work. Isn't that true?"

After hearing that coming out of Sara's mouth, Martin thought to himself again, "How on earth that a four years old girl had just said that in so many words? Why nobody didn't tell me about this?" and was confused by it. He saw Sara strangely staring at him a minute after thinking for a while. Don't want to make his newly adopted daughter being confused from all of this, Martin calmed himself down while putting his hands back on Sara's shoulders again, Martin said to her, "Sara Fitzgerald, I don't know that you was reading my mind or something but you're right about that. I am taking a picture of you so I can take it to work and put it on my desk so I can think about you while working."

After explaining that, all that Sara did afterward that she told him that she's okay with it and gave him a bear hug. Martin hugged his daughter back and playfully said to her, "Okay, Little Miss Smartie. You better get on the couch while I go into my room and when I come back, you better be sweet and I will take a photo of you. Got that?" Playing with Martin, Sara told that she is fine with it, gave another hug, and stayed there while Martin went to his room to grabbed a camera and took pictures of his little girl for nearly an hour.

That was a little over a month ago but Martin can't believed that wasn't that long ago. It felt like it was a few years instead of a month. Keri told him a few days before becoming Sara's father, it will go fast. "And a lot whole things that you will learn." thought Martin, who was completed Keri's sentence with his own words. Over the past months, Martin had learned a lot of different things about Sara. She is smarter than him in a couple things and always beats him when they played games but Martin let her win most of the time so he can how good Sara is playing. The other thing that Martin had just learned that his co-worker, friend, neighbor, and probably one of the nicest women that he ever met just turned out to be Sara's godmother.

Martin always liked Katie since the moment she came to NYC but not in that way anymore. Since he had founded out, both Martin and Katie had gotten closer than before and he meant _closer_. For the first time, Martin was starting to think that he might like Katie Carter romantically. The reasons why Martin was thinking about that he noticed things about her. He saw that Katie had the bluest eyes that he ever saw, had a warm smile that kind of looked like Sara's own, and it had been a very long time since Martin last started noticing it but he saw that Katie had a pretty nice ass. Plus, out of the blue, they had kissed each other on the lips a couple of times and once, they were almost making out in the Tolands's kitchen. From the look of it, Martin had noticed something right now after thinking about Katie. "Oh crap. I think that I might be in love with her. It can't be true. Isn't it?" thought Martin, referring her as Katie Carter, his co-worker, friend, neighbor, and a woman.

The moment that he had thought about that, Martin wanted it to be out of his mind until they had founded his daughter which probably a couple of hours or maybe and not wanted to happen, longer. Martin agreed with his little thought and to do that, Martin walked away from the dry-erase board to whatever that could passed the time.

During that time, Martin made himself a cup of coffee and drank it, went on his computer to check for something, and even went to visit Viv who was putting an all-nighter, working on her Human Trafficking cases for about ten minutes. After seeing Viv and helping her out with something, Martin made another cup of coffee and walked back to the office with it. When Martin got back, he wanted to know what time it is? To do that, Martin looked down at the watch and checked the time, which is fifteen minutes before eleven. "That was a short time." thought Martin when he had looked down. Martin Fitzgerald had just spent all of the things that he did in just about fifteen minutes but it seems longer.

Seconds later, Martin had heard somebody calling out his name. "Martin" said the voice. From the way the voice had sounded, Martin knew that Katie was calling out his name and turned around to find Katie walking toward him. With a smile on his face, he saw Katie stopped walking a couple inches away from him. "Hey, Martin. How you feeling right now?" asked Katie who was looking at him. "Good for now, Katie." answered Martin and turned to the board afterward to looked at his daughter's face again to cheer him up. Katie knew that Martin didn't felt good about it and it worries her. "Martin needed Sara right now. I should help him out with it." thought Katie and moments later, Katie also turned to the board and did the thought in her mind.

"Martin. I know that you missed Sara right now but I will swear to God that Sara is probably out there and wanted us to find her." said Katie who turned her head around to see if Martin is okay with it? From where she is at, Martin gave her a nod but he looked like he was thinking about something else right now. "Probably something about Sara." thought Katie when she saw the face Martin was making right now. To see that was true, Katie asked her friend, "Martin. Are you thinking about Sara right now?"

Seconds later, Martin turned to her and with those blue eyes of his and that smile of his, Martin answered her question, "Yeah. I was thinking about something that Sara did in the last couple of nights." Katie got interested about what Martin had told her and asked him about it. During the last couple of minutes, Martin told her about it. "For the last couple of nights, I was starting to think that Sara had a recurring nightmare." said Martin. To make sure that Katie was listening to him, Martin turned to her and saw her 'keep going' face. Katie saw Martin staring at her and seconds later, Martin told her the rest.

"When Sara came to my room in the middle of the night each night, I asked her if she had a bad dream and she told me yes most of the time." "Before I let her sleep with me, I just stared at her." said Martin. "What does she looked like when you stared at her?" asked Katie. Martin turned to Katie again and answered her question, "Sara was just standing still next to my bed, giving me that scared face and holding her teddy bear tightly. Before I knew it, I let Sara sleep with me for the last couple nights." After hearing that, there was silence between the two of them for a few minutes. Katie broke it afterward and asked Martin if Sara is doing well for the last couple of days? Martin answered her question that Sara is doing quite well. Just seconds later, Katie asked Martin another question. "Martin. Do you think that Alanna might made Sara had those nightmares?"

Martin turned to Katie and told her from what she just told him, Alanna might had kidnapped her. After hearing Martin's answer, there was another silence. Minutes later, something had broken the silence. A cell phone was ringing. Martin and Katie was listening to the tone and trying to think whose cell was it? Moments later, Katie figured out that it was hers and pulled it out of her sweater pocket. Once she flipped her phone out, Katie put it to the right side of her face and answered the call, "Carter."

From where he was standing, Martin had figured out that Lucy might got something from the security tape at the ATM machine across from the apartment building. After talking for a minute or less, Katie told Lucy that she and Martin will be there in a couple of minutes and shut off her phone ten seconds later. The moment Katie put her cell phone back into her sweater pocket, Katie turned to Martin and with that warm smile on her face, Katie said to him, "Martin. Lucy got something on the security tape at the ATM machine and might founded the person who might had Sara right now. I told her that we are coming in a couple of minutes."

Martin smiled at her and told her that he is cool with it. Katie smiled at him again and turned around to walk to the tech room where Lucy was at to see the tape. Milliseconds later, Martin turned to the photo of Sara and said to the picture of his daughter, "Don't worry, Sweetie. I will find out who might had you." After that, Martin smiled at her and did the same thing that Katie just did earlier. With Katie, he got out of the office, walked to the tech room where Lucy was at, and looked at the tape to find out who might had Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald.

--

When they got to the tech room where Lucy was at five minutes later, both Martin and Katie founded Lucy sitting on her chair, looking at one of the computer screens. To tell her that they are here, while walking over to Lucy, Katie said to her, "Hey, Lucy. What you got tonight?" Lucy turned around and founded both Special Agent Fitzgerald and Special Agent Carter looking at her a couple feet from where she was sitting. Lucy smiled at them and greeted them, "Oh. Hi, Martin. Hi, Katie." Martin smiled at her and asked the young tech, "Hey, Luce. What you had founded out from the tape?" Lucy turned to the two agents again and told them that she might had founded someone who had might had his daughter.

Lucy turned to the computer screen in the middle and did something with the keyboard which made the black and white image of their apartment building appeared on the screen. Katie and Martin got to each side of Lucy to see the video. Lucy noticed that the both of them are ready to watch the tape seconds later and moved her mouse to clicked on the 'play' button on the screen. Moments later, the video was playing right in front of the three of them.

In front of them, the tape was fast-forwarding, showing many cars but very few people driving and walking in and out of the screen quickly. During it, Martin and Katie think that they just saw the both of them coming in and out of the building. After about thirty seconds, Lucy stopped the fast-forwarding and did something else on the keyboard to make it all stop at around 9pm and the three of them got closer to the screen so they can see it clearly.

After a few seconds of nothing, they saw something. "Martin. Look at that." said Katie who was pointing at the screen. Martin looked at the spot where Katie was pointing her finger and moments later, something very interesting had just happened. Both Martin and Katie are looking at the person who was getting some kind of rope out of one of the windows of the seventh floor and it reached one of Katie's windows at the floor below the seventh. Seconds later, they saw a person coming out of the opened window and climbing down to the window below.

"What is the heck she was doing?"asked Katie. Martin turned to Katie and joked to her, "Well. I am starting to think that she just did one of the weirdest things that I might seen in my entire thirty-something years." Katie smiled at Martin and went back to see what else had happened? Moments later, at around ten minutes after nine, they saw the woman doing something to the glass window. From the look of it, it looked like the woman was breaking the window with her bare hands. "I hope that she won't let her blood be all over Sara." thought Katie who had really talk it out loudly. Lucy and Martin looked like that they had just heard that and both of them had agreed with it.

The next minute had made both of Martin and Katie quite mad. For the next minute, the both of them saw Alanna getting in and moments later, she was out again but this time, she was carrying Sara in her arms. "Oh my. I can't believed that Alanna just did that. That God-fricking bitch!!" said Katie who was mad about it. To calm her down from destroying herself and out of the blue, Martin got behind Katie and put his arms around Katie's waist. From the look of it, Katie seems fine by that little gesture Martin just did and calmed down quickly.

Together, they watched the rest of the tape. Seconds later, something else interesting had occurred on the screen. A couple minutes before nine-twenty, Alanna and Sara got safely on the sidewalk, walked over to a silver sedan and still with Sara in her arms, Alanna opened the backseat door and immediately put a still sleepy Sara inside and shut the door moments later. After of that, Alanna walked around the car, opened the car, got in, and drove away from the sidewalk curb seconds later.

Right away, Martin asked Lucy to get the license plate number of the car so they can see who owned the car. Lucy did what Martin just told to do and right away, they got the license plate number of the screen and onto one of the computer screen. Moments later, both Martin and Katie stared at the computer screen at the far left and founded out that it was a rental car from a NYC rental car center called AAMCAR. Wanting to do something for the case, Martin turned to Katie and said to her, "Katie. I will get the info of who was driving that car if that it is okay with you?"

Seconds later, Katie told Martin that she is okay with it because she got to get something from her desk that she needed. Martin smiled at her and said to her, "Fine, Kate. I will be here if you want to find me." Katie smiled at him and told him again that she is fine with it. Martin smiled at her again, grabbed a chair and sat in front of the computer screen with the rental car center with his cell phone laying on the table right in front of him. After Martin did that, Katie turned around, walked out of the tech room, and went somewhere that she didn't tell Martin about at all.

--

Twenty minutes later, Martin was in the tech room all alone while Lucy was out of the room, getting something to eat. Once Martin shut off his phone after a longer than he had expected phone conversation with the owner of AAMCAR, he heard the door being opened. Thinking that could be Lucy or Katie, Martin had turned around to expect those two women but it was a different woman.

Viv was smiling at him when she got through the door and got inside while greeting him, "Hi, Martin. How are you feeling right now?" Martin smiled at Viv the moment she came in and told her that he's feeling better now. Viv smiled at him again and sat down on the chair next to him. They chatted for a few minutes until Martin had asked her a question. "Viv. I know that you are not working around there that often but have you seen Katie yet because it was about twenty minutes ago when I last seen?" asked Martin who was looking at Viv right now.

"Where she told you the place she was going?" asked Viv who looked a little confused. Martin saw his friend's confused face and said to her, "Katie told me that she was heading back to her desk to get something." After telling Vivian that, Viv told Martin her answer. "Martin. I don't think that Katie isn't telling you the truth." said Viv. Martin stared at Viv like she was speaking in a foreign language and asked Viv why she thought about that?

Viv told him that when she was getting back to the building for something, Viv saw Katie getting out of the building, walking to the curb, tailing a taxi, and got in. After hearing that, Martin was a little shocked of what he just heard and asked Viv again, "Viv. You just are telling me that Katie had just lied to me." Viv nodded and right away, Martin was asking himself a question. "What will Katie is trying to do next?" thought Martin.

Five minutes before Martin had founded out that Katie had lied to him, Katie was standing in the freezing night, tailing a cab with her arm, hanging up in the air. Once Katie finally got a taxi after a couple of the yellow cars had just passed her and didn't even noticed her, Katie opened the door and got in. The moment Katie got inside and sat down, the cabbie smiled at her from the front seat and asked her, "Where you wanted me to drive you to, Sweetheart?" Katie smiled at him and answered his question, "To McLaren's Bar at 240 W 55th St, please."

The cabbie listened to what Katie was saying to him and drove off to that particular bar, which is one of the many places where Katie might think that Alanna Hennessey will be at and that woman will be telling her where Sara Fitzgerald is at.

**Please, give me more reviews so I can tell you what will happen next!! :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: This chapter had contained a little crossover with one of my favorite sitcoms on TV, _How I Met Your Mother_. Even through that you also like this show, hate it, or never heard of one of the best sitcoms on TV, I hope that you will like this chapter and please, review if you want. Have a Happy Reading!! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen**

After hearing from Viv about Katie had just lied to him and went out on her own to find Sara without telling anybody, Martin was staring at Viv for a few seconds until both he and Viv heard the door was beginning to opened up. To see who is coming into the tech room, Martin and Viv turned around from where they are at and met one of their colleagues, who was done with his part of the investigation of Martin's daughter.

Danny Taylor was walking through the doorway and closing the door afterward when he both saw Martin and Viv, both staring at him. Danny got confused when he saw the both of them, staring at him like he is a stranger and asked Viv and Martin, "Hey, guys. Why you are giving me that look?" Martin and Viv didn't know what Danny was talking about until they both ended up saw the confused face Danny was giving them. Martin figured that Danny had gotten scared of what he and Viv are giving them and to tell his best friend that he is not scaring the crap of him, Martin told Danny of the things he founded out earlier with Katie, and eventually, told him about their colleague's disappearance.

The moment Martin was done telling him about all of the things he just learned, Danny told Martin and Viv of what he just thought of that. "Holy crap. Katie had just left." said Danny who was staring at both Viv and Martin, especially at Martin Fitzgerald. Seconds later, Danny asked Martin again if he is telling him the truth because he thinks that Martin is trying to frighten the crap out of him again. Martin stared at Danny for a few seconds and shook his head, telling him the truth about all of the things he had told him.

After hearing that again, Danny was quiet for a few seconds which Martin and Viv knew that Danny was thinking about something. When Danny was done thinking, he turned to Martin and Viv to tell them what he thought about that? "Martin. I think that you better tell Jack about this."said Danny. The moment Danny was finished his thought, Martin had no idea what to do about that? Martin Fitzgerald was clueless about it until his little brain told him to think of some pros and cons about the situation. Martin agreed with that and thought of some pros and cons for a minute or two.

Some of the pros about the situation are Katie's disappearance can help them find Sara, can arrest Alanna of what she just did that pissed a lot of people off, and of course, he can have his little girl back and they can go back to their normal lives but there was only one con from all of that. Katie will hate him to death if they will mess up her plan. She could don't want to talk to him for days and will be giving him the evil eye and the finger for a long time but he and the rest of the team had to find her because no one had to know about this, especially his father who will do the very things that Martin don't want to happen. Also, if that happened, he don't want Sara to be in the middle of all of this. It will be just too much for her, especially for a little child of his.

To tell Danny of what he had thought of it, Martin looked at Danny's face and told him that his idea is good and they should tell Jack and the girls about what had happened and hopefully, they can use Katie's disappearance to find Alanna and Sara. Danny and Viv agreed with that and right away, Viv walked over to Martin and said to the father of the missing child, "I hope that you will find Sara very soon because I needed her thought of how I should find the jack of all the trafficking." and joked about the last part. Martin smiled at his mentor and told him that he is fine with it. Viv smiled at both Danny and Martin and left the tech room to finished her all-nighter. After Viv had left, the two men talked to each other for a few minutes before heading out to Jack and the girls to tell them about what had happened.

Five minutes later, Martin and Danny went to Jack's office and founded out that Jack is not here by seeing that the office was pitch dark. After seeing that, the two of them was talking to each other about where was Jack might be at right now. The moment that they took away the men's restroom and the break room out of the list of options, the both of them are starting to think that Jack might be with the girls at their desks. They both agreed with that, and right away, they walked away from the door of Jack's office and into the office of the Missing Persons Office to tell the team of what Martin just got.

When the two men got back to the MPU office, Danny and Martin founded Jack, helping the girls at the table where they gathered around to talk about the case and helped each other almost everyday. The moment they got there and founded them, to tell them that they got something, Danny cleared his voice very loudly and right away, he got Jack, Sam, and Elena's attention. Seconds later, Jack was staring at Martin and Danny and asked Danny, "What you got, Danny?" Danny stared at his boss and told him and the girls that Martin got something by pushing Martin toward them with his hand on Martin's back.

The moment Martin got pushed by Danny, he wanted to kill him because he almost tripped on himself but he stopped that so no one don't want to know about that. To tell Jack and the girls of what he just got, Martin cleared his voice and told them that. After talking for a minute, Martin looked at the team to see how they reacted to that? For a while, the three of them are really quiet about that and didn't talked at all but it was broken down by Jack, who asked them a question. "Martin. Are you really sure that Katie had just left?" asked Jack who is staring into Martin's eyes. Martin saw Jack staring at him, and told him right away that was true.

After hearing Martin's answer, Jack was thinking about something for a minute or two while his team was staring at him, trying to think what situation was Jack having in his mind? Hopefully, something that is in the field of New York City. The moment Jack was done thinking of a plan to find Katie, he told Sam, Danny, Elena, and Martin about his plan. Jack turned to Martin and asked him if the car Alanna was driving on the security tape had a GPS system? Martin told him yes and asked Jack, "Why do you needed that for?" and was confused by that. Jack saw Martin's confused face and answered his question, "That will be helping to find Alanna and your daughter, Martin."

Martin nodded to himself and stared at the rest of the team who was getting assignments. Jack turned to Danny, Elena, and Sam to go over to Lucy to find that car that Alanna was renting. The three of them agreed with that and right away, they walked over and headed to the tech room to get the help from Lucy to find the rented silver sedan that might holding Sara Fitzgerald. After Danny and the girls had left the office, Martin had figured out that he and Jack plus a few random FBI agents who decided to pull an all-nighter on their own cases are the only ones in the whole office and right away, Martin knew that he is doing something with Jack to find Katie Carter.

Wanting to know what is going on, Martin turned to Jack and asked him that. Right away, Jack looked at Martin and answered him, "Martin. We are going to find Katie before anything bad will happen." After hearing of what Jack was telling him, Martin knew that what Jack was telling him and agreed with him. Katie is probably out there somewhere to find Alanna and possibly will hurt her. There might be a cat fight tonight between a Federal Agent and a civilian. Before they knew, it might be up in the news soon. That could be awful.

To tell Jack that he agreed with that, Martin agreed with that and right away, Jack told him to go to Lucy to put a trace on Katie's cell phone and called him if he got one so they can find Katie. "Sure, Jack."said Martin and left the office to head over to the tech room to find Lucy to put a trace on Katie's cell so he and Jack can find Katie before it's too late. After Martin Fitzgerald had left, Jack just stayed in the MPU office until he get a call from Martin and tell him that they got a trace on Katie's phone and will be going out with him to Katie.

It had happened twenty minutes later. Jack was sitting on a chair when his cell phone was ringing in his suit jacket. To answer Martin's call, Jack reached his hand into the pocket which was contained his phone, put it out, flipped it out, and answered the call by saying, "Malone." "Jack. I got a trace on Katie's cell." said Martin. "Good. Where she is at?" asked Jack. For a few seconds, there was silence but it was broken by Martin who told Jack the rest of the information. "I only got to talk to Katie for a minute and I got something of where Katie might be." answered Martin. "Where?"asked Jack.

"While I was talking to Katie, I heard some noise that sounded like she is in a bar."answered Martin. "Do you got a location?" asked Jack. "It stopped at 240 W 55th St, which is a bar named McLaren's." said Martin. "Do you know where the bar is at?" asked Jack for the last time. "Sure, Jack. It is a fifteen minute ride from here. Are you coming?" said Martin. Jack thought about it for a while until he told Martin his answer. "Yeah, Martin. I'm coming." answered Jack. "Great. Meet me in the front of the building then in five minutes." said Martin and it was disconnected right after that.

After the call was disconnected, Jack put his phone into his suit pocket, got up to go back to his office to grabbed his coat, and get outside to meet Martin to go over to McLaren's to find Katie before anything will happen.

--

When Katie got to McLaren fifteen minutes after she left the building, her cell phone was ringing. Thinking that someone she knows was calling her, Katie rolled her eyes to herself and reached into her pocket to grabbed her phone, flipped it over, and answered the call, "Carter." "Hey, Katie. It's Martin." answered the phone. Thinking that Martin might be wanting to know where she is at?, Katie answered the call, "Oh. Hi, Martin." A few seconds had passed while Katie was walking down the stairs to get into the bar until Martin broke it by asking her, "Kate. You okay?" "Yeah, Martin. I'm fine now. You find Sara yet?"said Katie who was reaching for the door handle to opened it to get inside from the freezing cold and into the warm, cozy bar.

"Nope. Didn't find her yet but I hope that we could find her tonight." answered Martin. "That gonna be good, Marty. I am glad that you are being to be happy about this." said Katie. "Yeah, I am." said Martin. After Martin had said that, Katie had founded the person she was looking for, told Martin that she had to go now and will see him later, and shut off her phone afterward. After shutting off her cell phone, Katie putted her phone and walked toward the bar to talk to the one person she was looking for.

Carl was pouring two pints of beer for a man who had weird, dark brown hairstyle and gave the beers to him. After he gave them to him, the man told Carl thanks and right away, Carl said to the man, "No problem, Ted." Ted smiled at Carl while grabbing the pints and walked away with them to his friends at one of the booths. The moment Ted had left, Katie got closer to the bar and sat down on the stools to wait for Carl to noticed her so she can asked him some questions about Alanna Hennessey.

Once Carl had noticed Katie, sitting across from him on one of the bar stools all alone a couple minutes later. From seeing one of his regulars being all alone, he knew that that person needed a drink. To do that, Carl grabbed a shot glass in one hand and a bottle of tequila in another to pour it into the shot glass and put it in front of Katie so she can drink it. Katie stared at the shot of gin in front of her, looked up to Carl, and said to him, "I'm not in the mood." Carl heard Katie's answer and asked her if she wanted beer, which is her second choice of liquor instead. Katie shook her head and to make a joke to her, Carl asked her if she wanted some cranberry juice. Katie looked up to Carl and gave him the face, telling him that she is not having her period.

Carl saw the face that Katie had just gave him and shrugged his shoulders while saying, "Okay. Fine, then. Don't put it down on me." and began grabbing the shot of gin away from her. Halfway through the grabbing, Katie had said something. "Carl. Don't do that. I might be on duty but I am pretty sure that I might want one." said Katie. After hearing that Katie is on duty right now, Carl asked her, "So if you are on duty, why are you here, Katie?"

Seconds later, Katie pulled out a picture of Alanna, put it in front of Carl, and asked him if he had seen this woman before? Carl moved his bald head closer to see the photo and seconds later, Carl told Katie that he had seen this woman and right away, Katie asked him when he last seen her? "About ten minutes ago, Katie." answered Carl. "What she was doing in a bar while she was watching a child?" asked Katie. Carl stared at her after the word, 'child' and asked Katie, "She had a what?"

"Yes, Carl. She had a child with her tonight. A child that she just kidnapped a few hours ago exactly." answered Katie who grabbed the photo away from Carl and into her sweater pocket. Moments later, Carl asked Katie a question. "From what you just telling me, that woman in the photo had kidnapped a child, right?" asked Carl who was being confused from all of this. Katie nodded and told him that the child the woman had kidnapped is a sweet, little, four years old girl named Sara Fitzgerald who is the daughter of a FBI Agent and got kidnapped by this woman at Sara's godmother's home which is the woman Carl was looking at right now.

After hearing all of that, the only words that are coming out of Carl's mouth are _oh_ and _shit_. "Yes. That is a pile of shit but now, you better tell what does this woman was doing here because there are a couple of fucking Feds looking for this fucking woman and all of them, including her father and me know and loved this little girl and are more likely to kick this woman's fucking a....." Katie got interrupted by Carl who was saying to her, "Okay, okay, then. Jesus, Katie. You don't to have to curse your mouth off." Katie listened to what Carl was telling her and asked him, "So, Carl. What had happened with this woman?" Seconds later, Carl told Katie Carter all about it.

--

_Fifteen minutes earlier_

_Carl was staring at a woman who was poking at her shot of scotch right in front of her. He had been studying her since she came into the bar and ordered a drink and during the studying, Carl noticed that the woman had a hand which had been scarred up with blood and cuts. Wanting to know that the woman is okay?, Carl gave one of the customers their drinks and walked toward her to ask her a question. When he got to her, Carl asked her, "Hey, lady. Are you okay?"_

_The woman looked up to the bartender from her untouched drink and told Carl that she is okay. Carl didn't believed what the woman was telling him and asked the woman again, "Are you sure because of your hand?" The woman stared at him again and then, looked down at her hand while saying to him, "I am sure that I am fine. I had hurt my hand thousands of times and I really don't needed any help, okay?" After hearing that, Carl stared at the woman for a few seconds before telling the woman that he is cool about it and in the future, if her hand is ended up being in pain and really in pain, she should holler him so he can get her to a hospital._

_The woman smiled at Carl and told him that she is okay with it. Carl grinned at her, telling her that he is also cool with it. After telling each other that, the both of them went back to what they are doing before the conversation. The woman went back to her drink while Carl the Bartender went back to pouring drinks for his customers._

_Carl continued working for a few minutes until he turned around to see if the woman he was talking to before was okay? The moment he had turned around, the woman was talking to NYC's biggest man whore, Barney Stinson. Barney was standing right in front of her while asking her, "Hey, babe. Can I buy you a drink because from what I heard around here, you are pretty hot around here." The woman giggled to herself and told Barney that she is fine with it but they had to wait because she needed to get something out of her car in her Irish accent. Barney gr__inned at her and from the accent, Barney asked her if she came from Ireland? The woman nodded and right away, Barney said to her, "So, you had some bad luck of the Irish then?" The woman nodded again and they chatted for a few minutes before leaving._

_Few minutes later, after talking and flirting with him, the woman got up from her seat and told Barney that she better get going and she will be back for that drink. Barney told her that he will see her later. The woman smiled at him before putting on her coat, grabbed her clutch off the bar, telling Carl thanks for his help, walked to the front entrance and left. After she left, Barney walked back to his friends and during the walk, there was only one thought in his horny mind. "I'm going to sleep with her tonight." thought Barney while sliding down one of the booths and chatting with his friends until the woman comes back and am ready to fuck it with him._

_--_

Katie stared at Carl after he told her that and asked him a few more questions before a voice telling her, "Hey. You're back." Wanting to know who is the hell was talking to her, Katie turned around from her seat and founded Barney Stinson, standing right in front of her. Katie looked at her like she had never seen him before and from seeing the blue eyes, Barney had figured that the woman in front of him wasn't the woman he flirted with earlier. It was some other hot chick.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I thought that you are the woman I flirted with earlier. You and she had the same h....." apologized by Barney. Katie interrupted him and finished his sentence by saying, " You thought that she and I had the same hair color and texture and I am not a criminal like this woman you was talking about, right Barney Stinson?" Barney got confused from what Katie was talking about and asked her if he know her before? Katie shook her head but she knew one thing about Barney Stinson. "I know who you are, Barney." said Katie who was staring straight at the eyes right now.

"Who I am, ma'm?" asked Barney. Katie got in his face and answered his question, "You are a God-fricking, a piece of shit, man whore!! Plus, you think that you are going to fuck it with me like every other woman who had fucked it with you over the many years." Barney was silenced for a few minutes until he asked Katie something else. "What the hell?" asked Barney who was getting closer to Katie. Katie saw Barney getting near, told him to get away from her, and did one thing that was truly shocking.

Out of the blue, Katie grabbed her shot of gin and poured it down Barney's expensive, tailored, designer suit. After Katie had just did that, Barney looked at his soaked suit to Katie's face and asked to her, "What the fuck you just did to my suit?" Katie stared at the suit and then, at Barney's shocked face and told him that she is trying to protect all woman of New York. After she had said that, Katie turned to Carl to tell him thanks for his help. "No problem, Kate. I will see you soon." said Carl. Katie smiled at the bartender and right away, Katie gathered up her things and left the bar in a minute to go to other bars where Alanna might be at.

After Katie had left the bar, Barney grabbed some paper napkins from somewhere to get rid of the mess while asking Carl something. "Carl. Who is the hell is she?" asked Barney. Right away, Carl told Barney that the woman who poured gin down his suit is a woman named Katie Carter and she is a FBI Agent. "FBI Agent. Really?" asked Barney who was amazed from all of the information Carl had told him. Carl nodded yes and right away, before heading off to his pals, Barney had told himself about this Katie Carter who worked for the Feds. "Wow. She is HOT and FEISTY. Me like." thought Barney who headed off to his friends and stayed there away in case that woman will come back for the rest of the night for a while.

**I hope that you like this chapter. Can't wait to write the next chapter when the guys will find out what had happened at the bar :).**

**Please REVIEW so I can write that chapter and will finish up the fic :).**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

About five minutes after Katie had poured her drink down on Barney Stinson's suit and told him that he shouldn't had any sex with any woman, Katie was halfway to her next destination where she think that Alanna might be next while at the same time, Martin was about to get out of the cab alone after accidentally left Jack behind at the FBI Building. Hoping that Jack will not be mad at him for leaving without him, Martin paid the cabbie fifteen dollars for the ride. After the cabbie had accepted it, Martin opened the side door next to him and stepped out of the yellow cab to get into the bar to find Katie before anything bad could happen.

The moment he had walked down the stairs and was stuck there for a few seconds because there was too many people who are leaving the bar to somewhere else, Martin finally reached the glass entrance door with a green border trim around the door and once he got there, Martin put one of his hands on the gold door handle while saying to himself, "Katherine Marie Carter, you got to be in there." When the last word had came out of his mouth, Martin pulled the door handle with his hand which had opened and right away, Martin went inside the bar to be away from the late night coldness of the city.

Once Martin got inside the warm and cozy bar, the first thing that Martin had did in the bar was that he walked over to the bar and asked one of the bartenders if one of them had Katie that night? A few minutes after Martin had arrived, one of the bartenders, Carl looked up from pouring beer into a glass pint and saw a man who is about 5'11 with short sandy brown hair and blue eyes who looked like he was looking around for someone while his hands are in the pockets of his taupe wool coat. After staring at the man for a few seconds, Carl had figured out that this guy was looking for someone and having a hard time finding that person. Wanting to see if he can help the man, Carl gave one of the customers their drink and after the customer got their drink and walked away, in a loud voice, Carl asked the man, "Hey, man! You lookin' for someone?"

Martin had heard someone loudly saying out, "Hey, man! You lookin' for someone?" and figuring out that a guy was yelling that from the voice, he looked around to see who was saying that. Seconds later, Martin had founded the person who was saying that. He turned around and founded a bald, white man of medium weight behind the wooden bar staring straight at him. Wanting to see if he is the man that the bartender wanting to help, Martin pointed at himself referring to him to be the guy that the man wanted to help. After pointing at himself, the bartender gave Martin a nod, telling him that he is the guy that the man was asking. To see what the man wanted from him, Martin Fitzgerald walked over to the bar and stood behind one of the bar stools and asked the man if he is the guy?

"Hey. Am I the person you were calling out to?" asked Martin who was staring at the man to see if that was true? Seconds later, the bartender gave him another nod and told him that if he was looking for someone because minutes before, his face looked like that he is having a hard time looking for someone? After hearing that question, Martin answered the bartender's question, "Yeah, I'm looking for someone." While Martin was saying that, he put one of his hands into his pockets to put out a picture of Katie to give to the bartender and asked him if he seen this woman around there that night. Once he had founded a copy of Katie's I.D. photo, Martin pulled it out of the pocket and asked the bartender that question while shoving the photo in front of the man's face.

After putting in front of the man's face, Carl stared at the I.D. photo and quickly recognized the soft, pale blue eyes, that warm, sweet smile, that nose of her, and the soft, light brown, a little below her shoulders waves that framed her face. It was the woman who poured a shot of gin on Barney Stinson's designer suit. The woman of the I.D. photo was Katie Carter.

To see if the I.D. photo was Katie?, Carl asked the man in front of him was her. "Yeah. She's Katie Carter." answered Martin who got the photo back and putted back into his coat pocket afterward. After Martin put it back, Carl had said something quietly. "Are you saying something?" asked Martin who saw the bartender's lips moving. Realizing that the man in front of him had just his lips saying something, Carl looked up and saw the man who was asking him that question, staring straight with the blue eyes of his. To answer Martin's question, Carl asked him something. "Are you Martin Fitzgerald?" referring to the things that Katie had told Carl things about him over the years while hanging out there in McLaren's.

Martin was a little surprised that Katie had been talking about him to other people and now wondering what things that Katie had told people about him. Probably good things about him or maybe that she mostly bad-mouthed things about him like his habits or some other crap. After a minute of thinking about those things, Martin didn't realized that bartender was staring at him, waiting for him to answer his question. "Hey, man. Are you listening to me?" asked the bartender. Martin quickly went back to the real world and to answer the question, Martin stared at the bartender and answered the question, "Yeah. I'm Martin Fitzgerald."

Carl stared at at for a few seconds and then said, "I knew it. You are exactly the guy that Katie had told me about." Martin had no idea what the man was talking about but he knew right away that Katie had said some really good things about him. To tell him that he understood him and wanted to ask if Katie was doing here, Martin told the bartender yeah and asked the bartender, "Can you tell me what Katie was doing here?"

Seconds later, Carl got closer to Martin and told him what had happened here about twenty minutes ago. "Katie came in and asked me if I seen a woman in this bar earlier." said Carl. To see if the woman the bartender was talking about was the woman who had kidnapped his daughter, Martin reached into his pocket to get the drawing of Alanna out of his pocket and showed it to the bartender while asking him, "You meant this woman?" Carl stared at that drawing for a few seconds before answering Martin's question, "Yeah. That woman."

After he told him that, Carl told Martin the rest of the story including the part with Barney Stinison. "I was telling her what had happened between and that woman in your drawing until a man had interrupted our conversation."said Carl. Martin asked the bartender which guy had interrupted their conversation? Moments later, Carl pointed his finger about twenty feet southeast from where the two men was standing at. Martin turned around to who is the man the bartender was looking and saw a man with short, blonde, curly hair, a boyish grin on his face, and was wearing a dress shirt that looked a little soaked with some type of liquid, sitting with his friends, drinking and chatting.

The moment he saw it, the man he was looking at saw him, mumbled something under his breath, and quickly ducked under the table so Martin can't see him. Martin gave the man a weird face and then turned to Carl and asked him, "What the hell had happened between Katie and that man that had ducked under the table?" To answered Martin's question, Carl told Martin about that.

"Well, that man came over and was happy to see her. Katie turned around to see who was talking to her and right away, she gave a weird face. That guy knew that the girl in front of him wasn't the same girl." said Carl. To see if the girl that he was flirting with earlier was Alanna, Martin asked the bartender if the woman in the drawing was the girl that the man had flirted with? Carl nodded at him and said to him, "Yup. That is the girl that the guy had flirted and after that, Katie got pissed off at him for thinking that the girl he had flirted with before was her and told him that he should not getting into her because Katie knew some things about him."

"What are those things?" asked Martin who is listening closely to every word that Carl had coming out of his mouth. "Well, Agent Fitzgerald. She told him that he is a God-fricking, a piece of shit, man whore! and yelled at him to not fuck it with you like he did to other women over the years." Martin was shocked about this and asked the bartender if all of the things that he is telling are really Katie's own words because from what he knew, Katie really not used those types of words unless a suspect had pissed her off or something. Carl nodded again to that question and told Martin one last thing. "I knew that you was looking at the soaked dress shirt that man was wearing and well, Katie did that."

Knowing that Katie did a lot of trouble in McLaren's that night, Martin turned to Carl again and asked him again, "Why the hell Katie had did that?" The bartender shrugged one of his shoulder and told Martin to tell that man to stay away from her and the rest of the women in New York, out of the blue, Katie grabbed a shot of gin off the table and poured it down that man's suit and after Katie had did that, she told that man why she did that because she is trying to protect the women of NYC from getting into his pants. After she had yelled at him, Katie had thanked me for my help and then, she left.

The moment the bartender had done talking, Martin was still shocked that Katie Carter did all of those things and asked Carl one last question. "Do you know where Katie might be going next?" asked Martin who really wanted to know more so he can find her which might leads to Alanna which also leads to Sara. The bartender shrugged his shoulders again and answered, "I don't know where she is going next but I knew that she got to be in the area since this place is surrounded by bars so I probably think that she might be going to Teddy's , which is another bar about two blocks west from here."

When Carl was done answering his question, Martin was about to thank him for helping him until he heard someone calling out his name. "Martin!" Thinking that Jack had finally came from hearing his voice, Martin turned around to the door and founded Jack Malone walking toward him, looking a little pissed. The moment Jack got to him, the first thing that he did in the bar was to yell at him for leaving him and instead, Jack ended up waiting in the cold for five minutes to get a cab. "I'm so sorry, Jack. I will swear to God that I won't do that again unless it is an emergency." apologized by Martin who is truly sorry from all of this. Jack heard the apologize that Martin had just gave and told him that he is fine with it. After seeing that Martin had accepted it, Jack asked Martin, "What you got?"

Martin told Jack all of the things he got from one of the bartenders who heard the whole thing. After Martin got to the last part, the only things that both Martin and Jack did is they turned around, founded the man who Katie poured gin on, gave him a face, and again, the man saw them staring at him and right away, he ducked again under the table. From seeing that, without turning around, Jack told Martin that the thing that he just saw was the weirdest thing that he ever saw. Martin agreed with Jack. That man is very weird for a man-whore.

After they both agreed with that, Jack asked Martin if he knew where Katie might be at? "Jack. From what the bartender had told me, Katie might be around the area somewhere plus he told me that he think that Katie might be going to Teddy's, which is another bar about two blocks west from here." The moment Martin had let the last word come out of his mouth, Jack told Martin that they better go there right away before Katie had a chance to do other things that might leads into trouble. Martin agreed with it and right away, the both of them left where they were standing and left the bar to go to Teddy's to find Katie.

--

The moment Jack and Martin had left the bar, a voice had came out from under the table. "Are they gone?" asked the voice. "Yeah, Barney. They're gone." answered Robin. "Are you sure because they looked like that they are going to kill me?" asked Barney. "Yeah, Barney. I'm pretty sure that those two men are gone and now, you got to get out from under the table. You are being very ridiculous about this!" answered Robin. Silence had filled the area around them until Barney got out from under the table, still looking very scared about it.

Barney was looking around the room to see if the two men are really gone for good until Lily saw this and told Barney to stop it. "But I had to make sure, Lily." explained by Barney. Lily looked around to mimic him and told him to stopped thinking about them, killing his butt for hitting on that girl. Plus, to stop thinking about it, they had to talk about something else like which one of those guys is her boyfriend?

"Oh, Lilypad. I don't want to play this. I just had a long day at work and really don't to talk about other men right now, especially some hot ones." whined by her husband, Marshall who like the other days this week, he ended up working long hours at his law firm and is very tired right now and needed a drink. Lily turned to her husband and then, to their friend Ted who is about to do the same thing that Marshall was doing and said to them, "But guys, Robin and I really want to do this because it is very interesting. Am I right, Robin?"

Robin didn't listened to a single word Lily has just while drinking her beer and to get her opinion, Lily shouted out her name to get her attention that Robin had just did and right away, Lily gave her the 'are you listening to a word I just say' face. Robin saw the face Lily just gave her and said to the rest of the gang, "Oh yeah. I really wanted to play this game. I bet that the young man with the short, light brown hair and blue eyes is her guy."

"Why you think that, Robin?" asked Ted who is just doing this because he don't want Lily to yell at him. Robin cleared her voice and told them her reason why. "I think that is because I can't see her having sex with the overweight man who looked like a penguin." Lily laughed at that and told Robin that she was thinking about that too. "I got to admit. The man who scared the crap out of Barney before is hotter than the other guy before. Both he and the girl looked like they could be around the same age plus maybe, she is a little younger than him. The other guy could be like he is in his forties and can't keep it up."

After saying that, Lily had one more thing to say to Robin and the guys. "Plus, I think that the younger man is giving her more sugar than the other guy. Crap, I think that she is getting more of the sugar than me and we are probably about the same age." said Lily who was a little disappointed of her because she didn't get any for weeks now. The moment she had said that, Ted had spoken up to say something about that thing Lily was talking about. "Ew! Lily, I do not want to hear that never again!" said Ted who is about to have the image of the two of them having sex stuck into his brain.

Lily saw Ted's face, being very disgusted from all of this and to tell the gang that she is sorry about this, Lily said to her friends, "But sorry, guys. Since Marshall was working at the firm late at night, I didn't get any for weeks now and I needed it bad, guys. I needed it very bad."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

When Martin and Jack had left McLaren's after staying for about five minutes, at the same time, Katie was fifty feet away from Teddy's Bar and Pub which is owned the Kennedy family and Katie knew them very well because she is friends with one of the owner's daughters, Holly. The moment Katie got the door and put her gloved hand on the door handle, she thought to herself, "Alanna, you better be there or I will make your life hell like you did it to me years ago." After she had said that, Katie inhaled and exhaled her lungs to calm her down and right away, Katie pulled the door handle out and got inside the bar.

Seconds later, Katie looked around the place to find Alanna so she can tell her where she is hiding Sara? After looking the bar which had contained about twenty-five wooden tables with a chair at it four sides, five booths at the other side of the bar, two pool tables, a old jukebox, and probably about like a million different types of signs on all of the four wood panel walls. Thirty seconds later, Katie finally founded Alanna who was sitting at the bar, drinking a shot of liquor. Katie looked at her for a few seconds to find the right time to interrogate her but once she had found the right time, it was too late.

Seconds later, Katie saw Alanna put her drink down the surface of the bar, got off of the bar stool she was sitting on, grabbed her clutch that was next to her empty shot glass, and then, left. Thinking that Alanna knew that she had came in, looking for her or from her footsteps, Katie had given up the search of finding her and Sara. A minute later, to rest her feet from walking from McLaren's to the bar she just got in, Katie walked over to the bar, took off her black wool coat, sat on one of the bar stools, and laid her coat in front of her so Katie can hit her head on it for being so dumb that she is doing this and the search is going nowhere and for the coat, to protect her head for not getting any bruises.

Even before Katie got to smack her head, someone in the bar is saying something to her. "Katie Carter. What the hell you are about to do?" asked the voice. From hearing the voice which Katie can tell that the voice was female, Katie looked up and founded the owner of the bar, Patricia Kennedy. With her short blonde hair, brown eyes, in her mid-fifties, and if you can hardly can tell from her face, a grin, Patricia was staring straight at Katie with a clean, empty, glass pint in her hand. To tell Patricia that she is about to hurt herself for not getting the suspect right away, Katie didn't said that and instead of that, Katie told Patricia that the thing she is about to do is nothing and for the coat on the bar, Katie just wanted to rest her head from working too much.

After saying that, Katie looked up to Patricia again and right away, Patricia gave her the face which is saying, "Is there something wrong because it looked like that you are not telling the truth?" To answer that question and to tell her the truth, Katie cleared her voice and told Patricia the truth. "Something bad had happened at my apartment a couple hours ago." said Katie. "What had happened there?" asked Patricia who had put the pint down on the table and went over to Katie so they can talk about. After moving over to her, Katie looked up at Patricia again and told her all about it.

"Sara got kidnapped a couple hours ago." answered Katie. To see if Katie is talking about that sweet little girl who is her goddaughter and that little girl that Martin Fitzgerald had adopted over a month ago, Patricia asked Katie if this is the same girl that Katie had told her about? Right away, Katie nodded her head to that question, and told Patricia more information about it and how she felt about it.

After telling Patricia about all of the things she had founded out that night including leaving the guys to find Sara on her own and the incident at McLaren's, Katie had nearly broken down when she got to the part on how she felt about this. Katie looked up to Patricia for the tenth time and said to the older woman who was standing patiently behind the bar, "From the look of it, I am starting to think that this is my entire fault that Sara got kidnapped because of me." Milliseconds later, Katie thought about it even more and right away, Katie had felt tears in her blue eyes again that night and instead of stopping the tears from coming out of her eyes, Katie had left them go.

From seeing tears coming down Katie's beautiful face and telling her that she is becoming a horrible person and how people is there for one second and then gone the next like her mother, her own daughter, Ellie who had the same first name with Katie's mother and Sara, Patricia knew that Katie needed some help on this. For a minute, Patricia didn't had a clue on what to do but right away, if she can do the same thing that she did on her own daughter, Holly who lost her husband, Gerry from a brain tumor about a year ago and was so damn miserable for weeks before having help from her own mother, her little sister, and friends. To tell Katie to stop being so sad about this and tell her to never give up, in a soft and calm voice, Patricia put her hand on Katie's shoulder, say her name a couple times, and once she got Katie's attention, Patricia told her what she was thinking about that.

"Katie, I know that you are very sad about this but nothing will change if you kept doing this to yourself. I know that you had lost your mother at such a young age and recently lost Ellie almost three years ago but Sara will not be a part of this. She is probably out there somewhere, wanting her Auntie to come find her. I will swear to God that Sara is going to be okay and you will have her back and plus, if you will find her, good things had happen to you?" said Patricia. From hearing all of that, especially the last part with the good things that can happen to you, Katie looked up to Patricia again and with her pale blue eyes staring straight at her, Katie asked Patricia, "Like what?"

Patricia shrugged her shoulders and answered back, "Like I don't know. Maybe that you might finally have a chance to put a move on Martin or something like that or whatever but most of all, you should never give up on this no matter what. Good things can happen you and to get that, you have to do some things." Katie listened to what Patricia had just told her and thought about it for a while. From thinking about it for a minute, Patricia Kennedy is probably right about it. Advice like that had happened to her since she was a little girl.

When her mom passed away, her father moved Katie, who was only seven years old at the time, and her five older brothers and sisters back home to Dallas from Philadelphia and when she got there, she met a girl named Maddie and quickly became best friends. The same thing had happened twenty one years later. Katie had given birth to her daughter, Ellie and days later, she had died. Katie got so sad about it that she went back home to have a shoulder to cry on. She did that for a few months until her father told her to stopped being so sad and go to church with him. Katie had to go with him because if she don't come, her father will not going to talk to her for the rest of her life. Katie didn't want that to happened because she and her father are very close to each other and went to church with him. After talking to somebody, Katie realized that lying around is not going to work and had to make some changes in her life.

To do that, with the help of her family and friends like Jim, she left the past behind and transferred to New York and if that never happened to her, Katie never knew what will happen to next if she didn't. Plus, she will never meet Martin and the team and for some particular reason, Katie ended up thinking about one thing. Katie still had no idea if Sara will not might be in foster care or not because Jim could be killed in Iraq no matter what or in one in a huge number, he might be not dead. Overall, Katie had no clue about that but if she didn't changed, Katie will never meet the people she knew right now.

To tell Patricia that she had agreed with what she had told her, Katie cleared her voice, looked up to Patricia with her blue eyes, and said to the woman in front of her, "Okay, Patricia. I felt much better right now but I had to ask you something." Patricia stared at Katie and asked her, "What is it, then?" After hearing that, Katie pulled her copy of the drawing of Alanna to put it in front of Patricia, and said to her, "Do you seen this woman in this bar earlier and don't even try to lie about it because I had seen this woman here a few minute ago."

Wanting to see the drawing more clearly, Patricia reached her hand to her shirt pocket to get her reading glasses, put them on, and looked closely at the drawing Katie was holding. After looking at it for a minute or two, Patricia put her glasses down while stepping back away a few inches, and answered Katie's question, "Yes, I seen her and is she the woman who had kidnapped your goddaughter?" Katie nodded yes to that answer and asked Patricia, "What this woman in the drawing was doing here?" Patricia stared at Katie for a few seconds before saying, "Well, Katie. She was drinking a few shots for about twenty minutes but when you came in, looking for her, I saw her going to the restroom down the hall."

After hearing that from Patricia, Katie was thinking of a plan to talk to Alanna and not letting her get out of her sight. About thirty seconds of thinking, Patricia saw the face Katie sometimes make when she is thinking about something and asked her, "Katie. What you are going to do about it?" Katie stared at Patricia for a minute with her blue eyes and said to her, "I am going to talk to her and will ask her where she put Sara at and if you seen one of my colleagues here and asked you if you seen me here, tell them that I am taking care of it." Patricia listened to what Katie is telling her and right away, "All right, then but Katie, don't try mess up anything because the restroom had gotten clean up a couple hours ago and I had worked too hard to get that clean for a few weeks now and I don't want that to happen again."

Katie smiled at Patricia and promised that she will not mess up the restroom after she just did for it and thanked Patricia for her help. Patricia didn't smiled this time but in her eyes, she had accepted the thank you. After seeing her eyes, Katie got off the bar stool, put her coat on a nearby chair, and walked down the hall to the restroom where Alanna might be at and talk to her there while everybody else went back to what they are doing before and Katie hope that Martin or anybody will not come in and mess it up because Katie had to do this. She had to do this to find Sara Fitzgerald before it's too late.

--

When Katie got to the door of the restroom for ladies, the first thing that Katie did is that she put her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door a little so she can see if Alanna is there without having to come in and make Alanna get away from her again but when Katie opened the door and peeked though the opening, Alanna was one of the sinks, applying makeup in front of the mirror. Having Alanna right where she wanted her to be at, Katie opened the door even more and got inside so in a few minutes, she can had a chance to talk to Alanna without any problems. Any problems that Katie didn't needed right now.

Once Katie got inside the restroom, she had forgotten one thing. "What the heck that am I going to do to get her attention? I shouldn't thought of something before I even came in here." thought Katie when she had realized that she had brought well nothing to the restroom. To pass the time and to think of something to get Alanna's attention, Katie went inside one of the bathroom stalls, closed and locked the door, and sat down on the toilet seat without falling down and making a big noise which might get Alanna's attention the wrong way.

While Katie was sitting on the toilet seat and thinking of ideas to get Alanna to talk to her, something had just came to her mind. "That's it!" said Katie to herself who had thought of a great plan. To do that, Katie got her butt off the toilet seat, flushed down the toilet to make Alanna think that Katie was doing her business there instead of knowing that Katie was thinking of a plan, unlocked the door, got out, and walked toward to one of the sinks where Alanna is at to start her plan.

The moment Katie had got out of the toilet stall, she walked over to one of the sinks to wash her hands and while doing that, tired to give Alanna a compliment on one of the cosmetics she is using on that the moment. When Katie turned the knob which poured out the cold water and then do the same thing with the knob which poured the hot water to make the water warm enough to wash her hands, Katie got some soap from the dispenser on the wall above the the sink and right away, she began to wash her hands. Seconds after she did that, Katie was done and walked over to the dispenser which holds paper towels and quickly grabbed one. Once Katie was done with it and threw into the wastebasket, she went to the sink next to Alanna to start off her plan.

To do that, Katie noticed that Alanna was putting a pretty pink lip gloss on her lips. After seeing that, seconds later, Katie turned over to Alanna and asked her with a smile, "That's a pretty color on your lips. Can I try it?" Without turning around to see the woman who was asking her that question and gave her that compliment, Alanna closed the cap of the lip gloss container and handed it to Katie. Once Katie received it, Katie twisted the cap around, held it close to her lips, and put some onto her own lips. After putting some, Katie put the cap back on, handed it back to Alanna, and said to her, "Here you go!" "Thanks, Katie." said Alanna who saw the lip gloss Katie just gave back and right away, from saying her name and seeing the ring that belonged to Katie's mother on the finger that is attached to her hand, Alanna figured out that the woman standing next to her is Katie Carter. "Oh crap!" said Alanna when she saw Katie's reflection in the mirror in front of her.

To see if it is true, Alanna turned around and saw Katie there, standing in front of her, crossing her arms, and staring at her with her pale blue eyes and warm smile. While seeing her, Alanna asked her one question. "Katie Carter. How you find me here?" asked Alanna who was a little confused from all of this. Katie chuckled at herself and answered Alanna's question, "Well. From knowing you for awhile, the security camera on the ATM machine across from my apartment, and talking to a few bartenders, I had figured out where you are." After hearing that, Alanna was confused about one thing that Katie had said to her a few second before. "What do you say about the security camera on that ATM machine because I didn't see it?" asked Alanna. Katie chuckled at herself again and answered her question, "Well. Me and Sara's father, you know Martin Fitzgerald, founded you kidnapped her from my guest room window, put her into a car, and drove off while the security camera was on across the building."

Alanna heard the things Katie was telling her and asked Katie if Sara is missing, why she didn't look for her instead of the woman in front of her? Katie smiled at Alanna and told her that while her team was looking for her, she got away from them to search for the kidnapper to get some answers. Plus, Katie asked Alanna after saying that, "So, tell them. While my colleagues are out searching for Sara, I am here, asking you why do you kidnapped her?" Wanting to get an answer from the woman she hated for a long time, Katie stared at her for a long time until Alanna had opened her mouth to answer her question. Once Alanna had opened her mouth, Katie got closer to the woman's face and asked her again, "So, Alanna. What are you going to tell me the reason?"

After hearing that, Alanna turned to Katie and answered, "Well, Katherine. I kidnapped Sara because I don't want her to raised by a woman who had people who was there for a minute and then left her the next just like your mother and your daughter and I think that they left you because right away, they knew that the person in front of them is an evil bitch and got away as fast as they can because you is a horrible person and when I heard that you was going to get Sara after Jim died, I am so mad that right away, I called his lawyer and told that to not let Katie Carter had Sara because you was sick as hell and will do horrible things to her. Right away, the lawyer agreed with me and didn't put you as her guardian and I am glad that had happened."

Katie got mad about this and asked Alanna if Jim knew about this? Alanna told that Jim didn't know a thing about this and again, Katie asked her another question. "What's it, Katie?" asked Alanna who is smiling at her. Katie saw that smile and asked her, "Do you know that the FBI was looking for you and going to arrest you for your crime?" Alanna nodded yes to that particular question and right away, Katie stepped back a few steps and after she was done stepping back, from about twenty inches away, Katie said to her, "But you are pretty sure that you didn't know that I am about to do this?" Seconds later, Katie made a fist with her hand with the hand and punched Alanna in the face.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

About two minutes after Katie had first punched Alanna in the face, Martin and Jack was a few yards away from the bar and was quickly walking there. They was walking so quickly because they had to get there and stop Katie from what she was about to do to Alanna and causing more trouble but from two minutes earlier, that is certainly didn't happened. Into about a yard away from the bar, Martin finally saw the big sign of the bar which had said Teddy's Bar and Pub in a thick, dark green, medieval-like handwriting on a dark wood background with a matching green border around the edge and it was hanging by a metal chain a little under the second floor of the building. Martin stared at the sign for a few seconds until he turned to Jack and said to him while pointing at the sign, "There, Jack. That's the bar that the bartender told me where Katie might be at."

Jack stared at the sign Martin was pointing at for a second before turning to the younger agent and told him that he had agreed with him that Katie Carter had might be in the bar. After hearing him that, Martin turned to Jack and asked him, "Well. How we are going in, find Katie and Alanna, and from all of this, causing a scene?" Jack looked at Martin's face and a minute later, he gave him an answer of his own thought on it. "Martin. I am thinking that we could casually walked into the bar because we wanted a drink this late at night, and if we see Katie beating the living crap of this woman who had kidnapped Sara, we dragged them out of the bar without causing more trouble and hopefully, this could a very peaceful plan and hope that this is between you, me, Katie, and the rest of the team, and not anybody else."referring to Van Doren, Olczyk, and from Washington, maybe even Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald who will be very curious about all of this that involved his own son, Martin and his new granddaughter, Sara who he had heard things of from Martin's mother but hadn't even met her yet.

After hearing Jack's speech, Martin let sink in his mind for a minute or two to make sure that this is a good idea or not before nodding to Jack to tell that he had agreed with Jack, thinking that this might help find Katie, the bitch who got Sara away from him, and hopefully, his little girl. Jack saw the nod Martin gave him and right away, he turned to Martin and said to him, "Well. We better get going then." The moment he told Martin that, Jack started walking to the bar again and a few seconds later, Martin did the same thing that Jack just did.

Minutes later, they were at the front of the door and after Jack had opened the door to let himself and Martin in, the two of them were only inside for ninety seconds before hearing a noise. To figured out where that noise came from, Jack and Martin listened to the noise for few seconds before figuring that Katie had came into this particular bar, founded Alanna, and now doing something to her that she should be to doing to her years before joining the FBI, not now in 2008. They figured out there might be a fight in the back hallway because Jack and Martin heard some there. To see if it was true, Jack and Martin figured out that a woman behind the bar and was staring at them had heard it also and to tell her that this is police business, Jack Malone and Martin Fitzgerald got out their badges, showed them to her, and told her that it is police business.

Seconds after seeing the badges, the woman looked up to the two agents and said to the both of them, "I knew that you two will come to this bar tonight. I just knew it from what Katie just told me." Martin had figured out that Katie definitely had been there earlier and had a chat with her, and to see if this is true or this woman had might been lying to them, Martin asked the woman if this Katie had the last name, Carter. The woman nodded to Martin's answer, telling him that this Katie's last name is Carter. After hearing the answer he wanted for his question, Martin turned to Jack again so his boss can give him some help with this.

After seeing Martin's face, Jack turned to the woman and asked her who she is? In return, the woman in front of them had answered Jack's question. "I'm Patricia Kennedy, the owner of this bar and did something had happened back there that made you two come in here and asked me all of these questions?" Martin nodded at Patricia and told her that they knew the woman she was talking about and they think from the noise they just heard earlier and from now because the three of them had heard some noise from the back hallway again is the same woman they all knew and she is hurting a suspect on this case they are working on without their permission and they needed to get in there fast. After hearing that from Martin, the woman stared at him for awhile and asked him, "Are you Martin Fitzgerald, the man that Katie had told me about and had adopted her goddaughter?"

Martin was a little surprised that bartenders had knew things about him from Katie all in one night and to tell Patricia his answer, Martin smiled at her and answered her question, "Yes. I'm him." Patricia stared at him for a few seconds before telling him that he is cuter than what Katie had described him to her and right away, Martin's cheeks had went red when he heard this because this woman think that he is cute and she is a little younger than his mom. Patricia saw Martin's red cheeks and told him that she was very sorry when she told him that. After hearing that, Martin stopped blushing and asked Patricia that they can go in there to get Katie out of there before causing anymore trouble? Patricia nodded to both Jack and Martin and out of nowhere, Martin kinda smiled at her while they were walking to the back hallway and plus, Martin can't hardly wait for Jack to tell about this so Danny can make fun of him even more.

--

A couple of minutes had passed when Jack and Martin walked through the back hallway until they stopped at the door of the ladies' restroom where the noise was coming from when the guys were talking to Patricia earlier. When they stopped at the door, Martin waited for a few seconds until Jack gave him a signal to tell him to get inside the restroom to stopped Katie from what she was doing and get her out of there. Once Jack gave him a signal ten seconds later, Martin nodded at Jack, walked to the front of the door, and opened the door a little so he can peeked through the opening to see if Katie was there, making all of that noise.

The moment Martin had peeked through the door opening, he saw Katie Carter in there, beating the crap out of the woman who might be Alanna Hennessey on the restroom floor. Right away, without any thinking about this fight, Martin quickly got into the restroom, and trying to figured out who is who because both Katie and Alanna looked the same from behind with the long, wavy, light brown hair. Five seconds later, Martin finally founded Katie by seeing a glimpse of her pale blue eyes, ran behind her, grabbed her hand when Katie was about to give another punch, pulled them outward, and yelled at her, "Katie Carter, stop from what you are doing?"

Katie had heard Martin yelling at her to stopped punching the living crap out of Alanna, and in return, without turning to Martin, Katie yelled at him, "Martin, you can't make me! I had to hurt from what she had done to me." Martin listened to Katie's response and told her that he had to because she is about to kill the woman who had kidnapped Sara and she should forget about the past because the past is the past and if she kept doing this, nothing good will never come from all of this mess. Katie listened to him and moments later, Alanna had recovered herself from getting punched by Katie and with some bruises on her face, Alanna sat up, stared at Martin who was next to Katie, and said to him with a smile on her face, "Wow! You are better than I thought. No matter that Katie had a crush on you."

Martin stared at Katie for five seconds and asked her if this is all true. In return, Katie just smiled at him, telling Martin that all of the things that Alanna just told him was all true. A few seconds later, Martin turned to the both of them and said to them, "stay right where!" To give him their answers, Katie and Alanna nodded at him and right away, Martin got up, walked to the opened doorway, and founded Jack, standing nearby. "Martin. What you got?"asked Jack. Right away, Martin told Jack all of the things that had happened in the restroom,

After telling Jack all of those things that had happened in the restroom, in return, Jack told Martin what he thought about this. "Good work, Martin but now, I got to call 911 and tell them to bring two ambulances instead of one here and bring them to separate hospitals because I really don't want Katie to beat up Alanna anymore and should stayed away from her." said Jack. Martin listened to what his boss told and in return, he told Jack that he is okay with it and will tell both Katie and Alanna about it the moment he goes back into the restroom. Jack stared at Martin for a minute before saying to him, "Okay then but if we got time, you or I will called Danny or Sam and asked them if they find Sara yet."

Again, Martin listened to what Jack had told him and in return, he told Jack that he is cool with it and went back into the war zone to tell Katie and Alanna the plan while Jack got his cell phone out to call 911 to get the items on his list and bring them over to the bar so they can completed the case and have Sara Fitzgerald back in no time.

The moment Martin had went back into the restroom, both Katie and Alanna were sitting on the floor, trying to stay away from each other in case Katie want to beat Alanna up again. When Martin got to them, the both of the women turned to him and Katie asked Martin, "What you got from Jack?" In return, Martin grinned at her and answered Katie's question, "Jack told me that he is calling 911 and will asked them to bring two ambulances instead of one to bring both of you to separate hospitals because he don't want the both of you to beat each other up again and if we got time, either I or Jack will call Danny or Sam and asked them if they find Sara yet."

After hearing the part about Sara, Alanna turned to Martin and said to Martin with a smile on her, "Agent Fitzgerald. If you were worrying about Sara being hurt, don't worry about her. I put her in a safe place." Martin listened to the words Alanna was saying out of her mouth and asked her, "Where did you put Sara at?" With another smile on her face, Alanna said to Martin again, "I put her in my rental car not too far from McLaren's and I am telling you one thing about our daughter." Martin got a little confused from what he just heard and asked Alanna, "What do you means, "our daughter"?" In return, with another smile on her face, Alanna told him that we are legally her parents, for Martin was adoption and for Alanna, biological, and she got to admit, she would like to date him someday.

Martin was about to blush again the moment he heard that Alanna, the woman who had just kidnapped his little girl a couple hours earlier would like to date him someday when Katie came to Martin Fitzgerald's rescue. Right away, Katie turned to Martin and asked him, "Martin. Please can I give her another?" Without any thought about it, Martin answered back, "Sure, Kate."

The moment she got Martin's permission, Katie got over to Alanna and once she got where she wanted to do this at, Alanna gave Katie a face while Katie Carter made a fist with the hand she had beat up Alanna with earlier and before Jack and Martin had came, and threw another punch in the face. Once Alanna was knockout by the punch and fell to the tiles of the ladies room's floors, Katie turned to Martin who was watching it nearby and said to him with a smile on her cute face, "I always wanted to do that for years.", referring to the moments where Alanna had ruined her life and from all of the kickboxing classes she took over the years.

--

Ten minutes later, the ambulances finally came to the bar and right away, both Katie and Alanna were strapped down into their metal carry-ons, and put into the back of the ambulances and for the hospitals they are going to be send to, Martin is going to be with Katie who is going to be send to St. Vincent while Jack is going to be with Alanna who is going to be send to St. Luke where right after Alanna recovered, Jack is going to asked her some questions and where Alanna is going to be send off to jail for kidnapping Sara and assaulting which is for other words, being involved in a fight with an officer who is Katie and hopefully, Alanna will going to jail for a couple years and will be away from the little girl all of them really cared about and the whole team too.

The moment Martin walked out of the bar after giving Patricia the apology Katie had given her, his cell phone was ringing in his coat pocket and when Martin pulled his phone out, he flipped it open, put it to his mouth, and answered it by saying, "Fitzgerald." On the other end of the phone line, the person who was calling him was Danny and he had some big, good news about his daughter. In a happy voice, Danny said to him, "Martin. Sam and I founded Sara, sleeping so peacefully." Not like last time when Martin founded out that Sara was been kidnapped, he nearly dropped the phone again when he founded out that Sara was founded by his friends and now sleeping without noticing that bad things had happened to the people who cared about her during her disappearance.

With a smile on her, Martin asked where they founded her and how she's doing? Right away, Danny told the answers to those two questions. "Fitzy. Me and Sam founded her at a parking lot around fifteen minutes from the FBI building." "Danny. What does you means, 'parking lot'?" asked Martin who was looking at Alanna who was inside the ambulance, waiting to be send to St. Luke while Jack was talking to one of the EMTs. To tell Jack that they founded Sara, Martin yelled at him, "Jack. They founded Sara." In return, Jack yelled back, "Great!" After Jack had told him that, Martin went back to Danny who was asking him a question. "So, you two had founded the girls?"asked Danny. "Yup!" answered Martin. "What are they doing when you and Jack founded them?" asked Danny again. "Having a cat fight." answered Martin. "Oh. Where? " asked Danny in return. Before Martin can answered that question, Sam's voice was in the background, telling Martin to not give Danny the answer and right away, Danny groaned about that. "Dude, sorry about that." said Martin who was grinning to himself.

Moments later, Danny was answering Martin's questions about his daughter, Sara. Danny told that for the parking lot, Alanna probably went out drinking and put Sara there so in the morning, when her hangover was over, she will come back and drive Sara far away from the city as possible and for the how she's doing part, Sara is sleeping right now in Sam's arms and say that she can't wait to see her daddy. Martin smiled at herself when Danny told him that especially the last part and right away, he turned to Katie who was waiting for him at the other ambulance, and told her that the guys had founded Sara. Katie smiled at him when Martin said that, and Martin saw it too and told Danny to bring Sara to St. Vincent where Katie is going to check out at.

"No problem, Martin. Sara and I will see you soon." said Danny and moments later, the line went dead. After that, Martin put the cell phone and one of the EMTs came up to him and told him that they are about to go to the hospital. Martin agreed with that and right away, Martin looked at the bar again for a few seconds, walked to the back door of the ambulance, jumped on, got over to Katie's side, and sat down beside her while one of the EMTs closed the doors and the ambulance had driven off to St. Vincent where they are meeting Danny at and their little girl, Martin and Katie's.

**Guys, give me a review and you guys will get a flashback on the reason why Martin want to have a child on the next chapter!! :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two **

At this very moment, in the ER waiting room at St. Vincent, Martin looked down at his daughter who was sleeping on Martin's lap with his own coat over her little body. Right now, when he looked down at his little girl, Martin just smiled at her because he got her back with the help of the guys and Sara just looked so peacefully when she was sleeping. A few seconds later, a still smiling Martin smoothed out Sara's long, light brown, wavy hair and whispered to her when he put his head to kiss her head, "Everything will be okay now, Sweetie. All of the bad things are gone now and nobody will not take you away from me, I promise." and then, he kissed Sara on the head and right after, Martin saw Sara smiling when he did that, telling him that she loved him for telling her that.

Five minutes later, Martin was staring at his daughter for awhile until he heard somebody calling out his name. "Martin." said the person. After hearing his best friend's voice, Martin looked up from Sara and saw Danny, walking toward with a Styrofoam cup of coffee in each hand. Martin smiled at Danny when he came over to them, sat on the chair left of Martin, and handed him a cup of coffee. The moment Martin grabbed that cup of coffee and took a sip, Danny was asking him a question. "How she's doing?"

Thinking that Danny was asking about Sara, Martin put the coffee down the metal table which is covered by random magazines and other items, turned to Danny, and answered back while smoothing out his daughter's hair again, "Oh, Sara. She is doing fine. I just saw her smiled when I told her that everything will be okay now." Not hearing the answer that he wanted, Danny looked down at Martin's hand on Sara's light brown mane and then, up to Martin's face, and said to him, "That is great that Sara is doing fine and just smiled at your answer but I was really asking about Katie."

Martin stopped smoothing out Sara's hair and looked at Danny like he was talking in a different language, and responded back with a confused face, "Katie? What about Katie?" Danny saw his best friend's confused face and said to him back, "You know, Katie Carter. The woman who knew Sara since birth and the only person here who needed medical attention." After he told him that, Martin quickly had figured out what Danny was talking about and answered back, "Oh, her. Um." Martin was thinking what one of the nurses had told him about before heading back to check on Katie.

He was thinking about that for awhile until he saw Danny's impatient face and before Danny was get more annoyed from all of this, Martin cleared his voice and said to him, "One of the nurses told me that nothing serious had happened to Katie's hand and will be fine but they had to wait a while because Katie really wanted to rest for a few minutes before going back." Danny had heard Martin's answer and asked him when that nurse told him this? "When Sara was smiling from what I just told her that everything will be okay which is probably about five minutes ago." said Martin to Danny.

In return, Danny told him that is good and moments later, both Danny and Martin quickly looked down at Sara who made a noise when her Daddy and Uncle Danny was talking but stopped the noise and went back to sleep. After Sara did that, Martin and Danny looked at each other and grinned at each other, knowing that the noise Sara just did was nothing and it was very clear that Sara did that because she is very happy that Danny and Sam had founded her and went back into Martin's arms, knowing that she is safe right now, in the past hour or two.

Five minutes later, Martin and Danny was talking about other things while Sara was still sleeping on Martin's lap when someone was calling out his name again. "Martin Fitzgerald" said the voice. To see who was calling out his name?, Martin turned around and saw the nurse who was told him about Katie about ten minutes ago, staring at him in her nurse uniform. To go talk to the nurse, Martin carefully lifted Sara up from his lap and into Danny's lap, got up, and walked toward the nurse.

When he got to the nurse, Martin asked the nurse if Katie is okay? "Mr. Fitzgerald, again. I told you that Katie had nothing serious and resting right now. Remember?" answered the nurse whose aging green eyes are staring at him. Martin saw those green eyes and had figured out that Katie was just fine and told himself that he just had to stopped asking that question. To tell the nurse that he had remembered that talk he had with the nurse earlier, Martin cleared his voice and told her that he had remembered that. In return, the nurse smiled at him and said to him, "That is good, then but I came here because I had something to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?" asked Martin who was staring at the nurse. The nurse saw him staring and answered his question, "Mr. Fitzgerald. Katie really wanted to see you right now." Seconds later, Martin told the nurse that he is okay with that and asked the nurse does she knows why Katie wanted to see him? The nurse shook her dark blonde hair with a couple of gray streaks here and there and answered back, "I don't really know why she wanted to see you and the only thing I knew that she really wanted to see you and talk to you about certain things that she wanted to talk between you and her."

To see if he should take Sara with him or just leave her here with a nurse in the waiting room, Martin quickly forgot that Danny is also here. Martin turned around to his best friend and before asking him to watch Sara while he go see Katie, Danny smiled at him and said to him, "I will watch Sara for you while you go talk to Kate if that is okay with you?" To tell Danny that the answer is yes, Martin smiled at him and told him that he is okay with it. Moments later, Martin turned to the nurse who was waiting for him nearby and told him that he wanted to see Katie right now. The nurse told him that she is okay with that and was about to take Martin to the exam room where Katie is that until Martin had asked her something else.

Martin turned to the nurse and asked her while staring at her name tag, "Nurse Galloway, can you wait for a sec or two?" The nurse smiled at him again and answered back, "Sure, Mr. Fitzgerald. What is it?" Martin smiled at her again and told her that he had forgotten something in the waiting room and had to get it. Nurse Galloway was thinking about it for about ten seconds until she gave Martin the thumbs up and told him that he better go and get that thing of his. Martin thanked Nurse Galloway for that and went back to the waiting room, knowing that he had lied to the kind Nurse Galloway about what he told the nurse.

When he got to the waiting room, Danny was watching Sara sleeping on his lap and smiled at her until he had heard Martin's footsteps. To see Martin's face, Danny looked up from Sara to her father's face and said to him with a big smile, "Wow! That was fast and to tell you, Sara didn't do anything extraordinary in her sleep in the minute you were gone." Martin grinned at Danny, told him that he had his rest of his life to see Sara doing extraordinary things in her sleep or when she is awake, and right away, Martin said to him, "I came back because I wanted to give my little girl one more thing before I go back." Danny smiled at Martin again and said to him, "Sure. Do it then."

The moment Danny told that, Martin leaned down to his daughter's head, gave Sara another kiss on the forehead and right away, Sara gave her father another smile on her sweet face, telling him that she loved him too. Martin and Danny smiled again when Sara did that and moments later, Martin had left again to go back to Nurse Galloway to go to the exam room to see Katie. Seconds after Martin had left, Danny looked down at Sara again for the third time and said to her in a whisper, "Sara. I got to tell you something before you see it when you get so pretty digusted out about it and here it is: your Daddy and your Auntie are kissing in the exam room, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

--

When Martin had leaded through the halls of the ER by Nurse Galloway, the halls were nearly empty. Martin thought that this walk to the exam room could lasts forever but when Nurse Galloway has stopped at exam room 203, opened the door a little, and peeked through the opening to see if Katie is awake from her nap. A few seconds later, Nurse Galloway turned around to Martin and told him that Katie would like to see him now. After thinking about it for a few seconds, Martin nodded to Nurse Galloway and right away, the kind nurse went back to Katie and told her before turning back to Martin and said to him, "she's all yours now." and then, left. After seeing Nurse Galloway leaving, Martin quickly calmed himself down, put his hand on the door handle, turned it around, and got in.

The moment he got inside the exam room, Martin turned around from the door and founded Katie, lying on the exam chair, looking at something. To see if she is okay, Martin got over to the side of the exam where she was facing, sat down on a nearby chair, stared at those pale blue eyes of her, and asked to her the way he talked to Sam when she got shot in the thigh in a hostage situation almost five years ago, "Hey, College Girl. How's you feeling?" In return, Katie stared at him for a second before telling him that she is going to be fine, will be discharged soon, and thinks that he is very angry to her about this for what she just did to him and the team that made them go on this wild goose chase she created.

Wanting to know why Katie thinks of that?, in a kind voice, Martin stared at the blue eyes of her and told her that he was not angry about it and this wild goose chase she created was well, very interesting. Katie listened to what Martin had told her and said back, "Well. That was good then." "Yup!"said Martin who gave her his boyish grin. Katie smiled at him when he did that and asked him, "Hey, Marty. I had to ask you another question." "Sure, Kate. What's it?" said Martin. Katie stared at Martin's blue eyes for a moment before telling him her answer. "Martin. How Sara is doing?" asked Katie.

With a smile on his face, Martin told her that Sara is fine and sleeping on Danny's lap now and from the look of it, for her, she looked like that she is very happy that we got her back. After hearing his answer, Katie ended up having another question she wanted Martin to answer. "Martin. Can I asked you another question?" With another grin on his face, Martin told her sure. Seconds later, Katie cleared her voice and asked him an important question. "Martin. Why you wanted to have a child?" asked Katie who was very curious about this for a while now.

For a while now, Martin was asking himself the same question that Katie was asking him that very moment. Why he wanted to have a child? He never thought about having children for a couple of years until something from a past case had made him think about having kids than before. But now, he remembered the reason why. It was happened a few months ago. It was September or something. An image of a little black boy hanging from his arm when Martin was walking him back to his parents had came into his mind. Now, he remembered that little boy's name. "Elijah Douglas" thought Martin. Moments later, from that name, Martin remembered the one thing he did when he got home had probably changed his life.

To answered Katie's question, Martin got closer to Katie and asked her if she remembered the Elijah Douglas case, the little Sudanese boy who got kidnapped from his home back in September. Katie nodded her head, telling him that she remembered him pretty well and asked him, "Marty. Why are you asking me this?" With those blue eyes of his, Martin smiled at her and told her that night, after founding him, the moment he got home, something from that little boy had made him want to have a child.

--

_September 27, 2007_

_Martin was putting his house key into the lock to get inside his apartment to relax for a while and then, sleep on his bed until he had to wake up and goes back to work to do the desk work on the case he and the team had just finished, the missing person case of a little Sudanese boy named Elijah Douglas. When the key he was using had finally unlocked the door, Martin quickly got inside the apartment and closed the door behind, Martin throw his suit jacket on the couch and turned around to the alarm clock next to the television to see what time it is? The clock in front of him had said to him in glowing green numbers: 10:41pm. After seeing the time, Martin decided to do some things until he goes to bed which is to watch the 11'o clock news, drink some beer, get himself for bed, and sleep his butt off until the alarm clock wakes his grumpy self up and starts the day all over again which seems kind of boring when Martin thinks about it._

_After he did all of the those things, Martin changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed right at 11:45pm, over an hour after he came home. A couple of hours later, Martin was deeply sleeping when a dream had came to him. In that dream, Martin dreamed about a child who was smiling at him, giving him hugs and kisses, talking to him, playing with him, and couple of other things but most importantly, the child was calling him the following word, "Daddy." In return, Martin was smiling to that child when that particular child had called him that. It was a sweet, kind of wonderful dream that had occurred in Martin's mind._

_Moments later, Martin had woken up when the dream ended and founded himself hugging his pillow. "Whoa! That was a weird dream." thought Martin when he saw himself hugging his own pillow and to stopped hugging the thing he put his head at when he sleeps, Martin turned to the alarm clock to see what time it is? This clock in front of him had told him that the time was a couple minutes after two in the morning. Martin mumbled something to himself when he saw the time and put his head on the pillow he was formerly hugging a couple of minutes earlier to try to go back to sleep until the alarm clock wakes him up but that didn't happened._

_That didn't happened because Martin was very awake when he was trying to fall asleep. He was too wired to fall asleep. To do something to past the time, Martin turned himself around to the ceiling and stared at the ceiling to think what that dream meant and to make him fall asleep again. After about fifteen minutes of thinking, Martin had figured out what that dream meant. He think that the little Sudanese boy had made him have that dream. Come on, Elijah was a good, kind, little three years old boy that he ever met and that little boy had made him smile when he had been reunited with his parents. After thinking about that, another thought had came into his mind and that thought will change his life._

_Even through that he always liked kids, Martin was thinking about having a child of his own. To do that, Martin had to think how he can do that and even through that he don't had a girlfriend to do it with him at the moment to do it the old fashioned way, he had to think of another alternatives. For about ten minutes, Martin was thinking about surrogate but it might be going to take too long to do that. Sell his sperms? Probably not because he will not be seeing his child and he is kind of scared about that. One night stand with a stranger? Not thinking about it. Kidnapping a child? Not going to happen! _

_After thinking about it more, there was only one thing left which is adoption. Martin thought about it for a few minutes before agreeing that could be a good plan than the others. To do that, Martin had to call an adoption agency and tell them that he wants to adopt a child, any type of child but at that time, Martin was thinking that calling them at 2 in the morning will be a very bad idea and not to forgot about it, Martin grabbed a phone book, flipped over to the adoption agencies section in the yellow pages and on a piece of paper, wrote down the first number on the paper in there with a pencil. After he did that, Martin put that aside and promised himself to call the adoption agency first in the morning and hope that is a good idea. Right away, Martin Fitzgerald had fallen asleep again until he had woken up by the alarm clock hours later._

_--_

After telling her that, Martin looked at Katie again who was smiled at him for telling her that and in return, Martin smiled back at her. Katie saw Martin's smile and said to him, "That's very sweet, Marty. So after all of that, you met Sara, fell in love with her, and adopted her to be your child months later." Martin nodded his head at the answer Katie just told him, telling what she just said is true. After seeing Martin's nod, Katie smiled at him again and told him that she got something to show him.

Martin don't know what Katie was going to show him but on the smile on Katie's face when she was reaching in her sweater pocket to get it, it got to be good. Seconds later, Katie finally founded what she wanted, reached a folded photo out of her pocket, unfolded it, and gave it to Martin while saying, "Marty, here." Martin grabbed the photo Katie just gave him, looked at it, and suddenly, a big smile had appeared on Martin's face.

In front of him was a close up picture of a nine months old Sara, smiling at the camera in her birth father's arms at the Sears Tower in Chicago with falling snow in the background. It was the photo that Martin wanted to see in a long time but didn't because no one he knows didn't had that particular photo and Martin was a little disappointed about that but now, Martin had a chance to see it and from the way Sara's light brown chunk of hair had fallen into her big dark brown eyes and that sweet little smile of her, Martin was very happy that he had finally saw the photo and hope to keep it forever and show it to Sara to see who she looked like when she was a baby.

The woman who gave him that photo of Sara saw Martin's smile and with a smile in return, Katie told Martin that she was with them when the photo was taken and Sara was the most happiest baby that she ever saw. Martin had heard the words Katie had coming out of her mouth, turned to Katie, and said to her with another smile on his face and his blue eyes shining at her, "Sara will and always be a happy child." Katie smiled at Martin for a while before in front of her, she saw Martin staring at her and with the same smile on his face, Martin got closer to Katie, said to her, "thank you for showing me this", move his lips over to Katie's lips, and gave her the most passionate kiss that he ever gave her.

Katie had never expected to get this type of kiss from Martin Fitzgerald before and not since she dated Nick Stokes when she was in Vegas but she let Martin plant one on her because this is probably one of the best things her lips had experienced. During the first few seconds, Martin did the whole thing but seconds later, Katie leaned over the exam chair and put her arms around Martin's neck to give her best on Martin's soft lips. They kept kissing each other for a while and almost forgot that they are kissing in the exam room. This kiss is one of the most passionate kisses that both of them had ever experienced in their whole lives.

Martin was about to kiss Katie's neck for a few seconds when the both of them had heard someone saying to them, "Daddy!" To stop from what they were doing, both Martin and Katie let go of each other, turned around, and saw Sara in the doorway, with her big, clear, dark brown eyes and her warm, sweet smile, staring at them with happiness. Finally founding her Daddy and Auntie Katie in there after running away from Uncle Danny, Sara ran to them with her arms wide open, and gave Martin a big hug. After hugging her Daddy, Martin put Sara on his lap and asked her with a smile on his face, "Hey, Sweetie! Have you had woken up already and why you are here instead of being with Uncle Danny?"

With another big smile on her face, Sara told Martin that she had woken up a few minutes ago, founded herself sleeping on Danny's lap instead of his, and went out looking for him and plus, Uncle Danny fell asleep. After hearing that from his daughter, Martin playfully said to her, "Sara Elizabeth Fitzgerald. Don't ever do that again when somebody like Uncle Danny was watching you and you should stayed with them unless they did something like falling asleep and then come find him." "Yes, Daddy." said Sara in return and gave Martin another hug.

After hugging her father, Sara's brown eyes had turned to the photo, sitting nearby on a table, and said to Martin, "Daddy. Is that me?" Before Martin was answer his daughter's question, Katie interrupted him by saying to her goddaughter, "Yeah, Sara. That is you as a baby." Sara stared at that photo for a minute before turning to Martin and said to him, "Daddy. I looked different back then.", referring to the short hairstyle she had on her head when she was a baby to the long, wavy hair she had right now. Martin stared at that photo for a while before telling Sara that even through that she looked different in the photo, she is still the same person and kissed her on the forehead. In return, Sara giggled when her Daddy did that and when she saw that, Katie just smiled at this happy moment.

Ten minutes later, Martin and Katie were talking about other things and are trying too hard to not kiss in front of Sara who was staring at the baby photo of hers when they are interrupted by an announcement on the loudspeaker, saying that Sara Fitzgerald, come back to the waiting room where your Uncle Danny is waiting for you. Realizing that Danny had woken up and finding Sara not there, Sara turned to her Daddy and Auntie Katie, and said to them, "We better go to him." Martin and Katie agreed with her and when he put her off his lap, Martin put down to Sara's level and told her that to tell Uncle Danny that she founded him sleeping and left to find Martin. Sara agreed with that, gave her father another hug, and said to him with another smile on her sweet face, "Okay, Daddy. I will tell him that."

When Sara gave him that, Martin gave her a smile in return, and with Sara leading the way, all three of them walked back to the waiting room where Danny is at and to tell him that everything is okay. Halfway during the walk, Martin was walking with Katie and was walking so slow that Sara turned to him and yelled at him nicely, "Hurry up, Daddy. We better get there before Uncle Danny get even more madder." When Sara told him that, Katie turned to Martin who was grinning at her when Sara told him that, and whispered to him, "She just called you, 'Daddy'. Just like you wanted from her." Seconds later, Martin turned around, smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her hand and hold it tightly during the whole walk and the rest of their lives.

**Happy Holidays, everybody and please review the chapter because after this one, there are only two more chapters left :). **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_One week later**  
**_

_Morning of March 7,2008_

_Sara's 5th Birthday_

_**************  
_

The morning of the 7th of March on the year 2008 was a warm, sunny, Friday morning. The birds who came back early from spending the winter in the south just came back and now singing a sweet song on one of the branches on the tree outside the apartment building. The early morning sunlight was peeking through the curtains, covering the bedroom's windows and telling the person who was sleeping in the room to wake up, get off the bed, and tell the person to that this is time to start the day, an important day in this case. Yes, the sun is telling Martin Fitzgerald to wake up, get off the bed, and it is time to start his daughter, Sara's birthday.

It was around fifteen minutes before seven when the alarm table on the bedside table next to his bed went off, Martin reached his arm over to turn it off and looked at the glowing green numbers on his clock to see what it is. Seeing that the time was only fifteen minutes before seven in the morning, he mumbled something to himself, turned himself around, and looked and smiled at one of the prettiest things that he ever saw next to him.

Martin continued looking at it, smiling while he reached over and tucked some strays of light brown hair into the person's left ear, keeping away from the person's beautiful face when he had heard something. Martin listened to it for a few seconds to figuring out where it came from. Realizing that the noise had came from the other side of his bedroom's door, Martin quickly figured out who had made that noise. Moments later, to not let Sara see the person who was sleeping over that night until both Martin and the person he was sleeping with will find the right time to tell her that they are seeing each other, Martin leaned over to her, kissed her on the lips, put some of his comforter all over the woman's body to hide her away from his daughter, and after he did that, Martin turned himself around to his alarm clock, and pretended to sleep so he can tell Sara that he is sleeping right now.

Seconds later, while fake-sleeping, Martin had heard the doorknob being turned, the door being wide opened, and little feet running to the bed, getting louder when the feet got closer to the bed, and stopping inches away. After the person had reached the bed, Martin felt little hands on the comforter and had heard his daughter's voice telling him, "Daddy, Daddy. Wake up, Daddy. Wake up!" After hearing that, Martin quickly opened his eyelids and founded his daughter, standing next to the bed with her brown eyes staring at him with excitement, a huge smile on her face, holding one of her teddy bears in her arms, and was in one of her little pajamas.

Knowing that today is Sara's birthday, to tell her hello, with a smile on his face, Martin stared at his little girl, and greeted her, "Hey, Birthday Girl!" In return, with the same big smile on her sweet face, Sara said to him back, "Good Morning, Daddy." Also knowing that at the time Sara had came into his room, it was little unusual because as always, Sara didn't wake up at fifteen minutes before seven. She usually wakes up at seven or at some days, Martin comes into her room and wakes Sara up. Wanting to know why his daughter is here in his bedroom earlier than usual, Martin asked Sara that.

With another smile on her face and holding her one of the many teddy bears Sara had in her room closely to her little body, Sara told that she had woken up a little early because she was so excited about her birthday, came into his bedroom to wake him up and as promised, he said that in honor of her birthday, he is going to make her Birthday pancakes of her choice before heading off to the daycare. After hearing that, Martin remembered those things Sara just told him, especially the last part about the pancakes and to tell her that he is going to do that for her but he had to get himself ready, Martin smiled at his daughter again, and said to her, "Sara, sweetie. I will do that for you today right after I get myself ready. Okay?"

To tell her father that she is fine with that, Sara smiled at Martin, telling him that she is fine with that, and asked him if she can helped him getting started with the pancakes while he is getting himself ready. Moments later, Martin got himself out of the bed he had for years, stood in front of Sara, went down to her height, and said to her, "I'm okay with that, Sara but now, you better go now before I will broke your promise to not make pancakes for you." Not wanting that to happened, Sara put her teddy bear down on the hardwood floor, gave her father a hug, a kiss on the cheek and said back to him, "Okay, Daddy. I better go now." After Sara did that, Martin smiled back at her and told her that he is coming back to help her in a few minutes. In return, Sara grabbed her teddy bear off the floor, turned to her father, and said back with the same, sweet smile on her face, "Okay, Daddy. I will see you in the kitchen but you better hurry up before we both be late for Daycare."

After she had said that, Sara ran off to the living room to put her teddy bear on the couch before heading off to the kitchen to helped out Daddy. The moment Sara had ran off, Martin sighed to himself, went back to the bed, got on there, went over to the other side, leaned over, and whispered to the comforter who was covering the person he was sleeping with earlier, "The coast is clear!" After whispering that, Martin stepped away from the person to give her some room for herself, and folding the top of the comforter over, the person's eyelids had opened and those pale blue eyes of her had appeared. After seeing those beautiful eyes of blue, Martin leaned over to her and said to her, "Good Morning, Kate."

Kate saw Martin staring at him, and greeted him back, "Morning, Martin. That was close!", referring to Sara coming into the bedroom unexpectedly. Martin leaned over to her, kissed her on the lips again, and responded back, "Yeah, I knows. From the look of it, if I kept hiding away from her, I am afraid that Sara is going to jump on the bed to wake me up and once she do that, Sara is going to realize that she had jumped on someone, is going to see you, and is going to ask a lot of questions about why Daddy is dating her Auntie Katie and if they are going to get marry or not?" Katie laughed at that and told Martin that as long as she remembered, Sara always wanted to have Jim marry me since birth but it didn't happened because of Iraq but that could be very huge for her.

Martin smiled at that again and said to her, "Kate. I would like to marry you someday and that could be Sara's birthday present for years! That could get rid of a lot of stress for me." Katie listened to that and kissed Martin for the second time in two minutes. After they kissed each other, Martin leaned over to her and started a little make out session with the woman he loves. Until Sara will start to realize that Martin didn't come and had to get him out of the bedroom and will see the secret that Martin and Katie had with each other and again, will asks a million questions, including the part about marriage.

Since they had left St. Vincent, both Martin and Katie had seen each other more often and met each other whenever Sara is not going to be with them. For example, the night before Sara's birthday, Martin was at his NA meeting and when the meeting was over, Martin walked out of the community center where they had held the weekly NA meetings and founded a smiling Katie here, holding two cups of coffee in each hand. This was the first time they met each other after a meeting and with Eddie's permission, Katie did the coffee part and met Martin there after he was done with the meeting. Once he saw Katie, Martin went over to her, put his arms over her shoulders, and gave her a passionate kiss in front of the community center and in front of everybody.

After kissing her, Martin grabbed one of the cups of coffee, and together, they walked back to the apartment where they both lives while talking to each other, holding hands, and more kisses along the way. Once they got to Martin's place, he told Katie to wait in the living room while he goes to Sara's bedroom to kiss her goodnight. After he had left a sleeping Sara who was sleeping with her favorite teddy bear for a few minutes, Martin went back to the living room, founded Katie there, and out of the blue, Katie went toward him, put her arms around Martin's neck, and gave him another passionate kiss that night which turned into a make out which leads to the bedroom and in that room, Katie Carter and Martin Fitzgerald had a 'sleepover'.

A few minutes later, Martin and Katie are still making out with each other when they had heard Sara's voice, telling Martin to hurry up and get a move on. Katie giggled when Sara told her father that. Knowing that was pretty funny, Martin kissed Katie again and said to her, "Crap! I better go then. Katie, are you pretty sure that you can stay in my bathroom until I bring Sara over to daycare?" With that sweet smile on her face, Katie told Martin that she was pretty sure that she can do that and be late for work because from she had done a week earlier, Jack told her that as her punishment, FBI Agent Katherine Marie Carter can't go into the field for an entire month! Martin grinned at her when she told him that and gave her another kiss on the lips and while doing that, Sara's voice had been heard and telling Martin to hurry his butt off! Katie laughed at Martin again and in return, the guy she is seeing at the moment, grinned at her and said to her, "I will see you soon." and gave Katie one last kiss.

Moments later, Martin left to be with Sara to make some pancakes while Katie put on some clothes she had dropped on Martin's floor and then, hurried herself to the bathroom to hide there until Martin and Sara had left for daycare and don't know how long they keep doing this, Martin and Katie will be seeing more of each other secretly, hopefully don't do the same thing that Martin had with his last romantic relationship with a woman, and when the time is right, both of them will come out and might be together as long as they lives and maybe, Sara will get her wish come true for being a part of a one happy family.

**Give me one last review before the epilogue which is Sara's POV and please, guardianranger, please don't put 'wow' in the review!!**

**Also, this story might be completed before New Year's Eve so I hope that you have enjoyed this fic during the past year and more stories like this will come out very soon!!**

**Thanks!!**


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Sara's Story_

_************_

Sara Fitzgerald was very excited about her birthday because this is the first birthday she have with her new father and can't wait for all of the good things to happen including this. After leaving her Daddy's bedroom, Sara quickly went to the living room to put her favorite teddy bear, a brown bear with a red satin bow around it neck named Penny on the couch and put it there because she don't want the bear to get ruined by the flour and all sort of things to make the pancakes and also, the bear was very special to her because Martin gave to her for Christmas. From since they knew each other, Martin only gave her two others. One was given to her when Martin was first hanging out with Sara and recently, another was given to her a few days before she's officially became his daughter. Both of them was happily sitting on her bed and those plus Penny the bear are pretty special to her because they all came from her favorite person in the whole wide world, her Daddy.

Sara always think that Martin is the coolest person in the world ever since she met him last Fall and wanted to be with him all the time. That did happened until somebody very bad had taken her away from him one night. She didn't realized this because she was sleeping until she had woken up and founded herself with a strange blanket over her body in a strange car that she didn't recognized at all instead of sleeping on a soft bed in Auntie Katie's guestroom and having Colby sleeping at her feet. Don't knowing where she is, Sara sat up on the backseat and had noticed a person up front, driving the car. Wanting to see if the person who was driving the car was anybody she knows, Sara looked for any clues about this person. Moments later, Sara had noticed that the person who was driving the car had green eyes. From all of the people she knew of, none of them had green eyes and right away, Sara Fitzgerald had gotten very scared because she don't know the person who was driving the car, don't know where she is at, don't know where her Daddy, Uncles, and Aunts are at either, and who is the hell is that person who just kidnapped her from Auntie Katie's home?

Wanting to know what time it is, even through she can't tell time but from the glowing numbers in front of her, Sara knew right away that it is pretty late at that time. After seeing the time, Sara got even more scared and wanted her Daddy to be with her right now. With a soft voice, Sara said to the person up front and to herself, "Where's Daddy? I want Daddy." Seconds later, the person up front had heard Sara's voice, saying that she wanted her Daddy, and right away, the person gave her an answer. "Sara. Your Daddy is not here right now. He's up in Heaven right now."After hearing that person's answer, Sara was starting to think that person had just talked about the wrong father. That father isn't the person Sara wanted to take care of her and tell her that everything will be okay. The father Sara wanted to see right now was the person who had raised her for a couple of months now, Martin Fitzgerald.

Sara put the blanket closer to her body to be more warmer and said to the person who just gave her the wrong answer, "I meant Martin." Realizing that Sara just gave her another man's name instead of the person she knew as her daughter's father, Alanna started to think that Sara had forgotten about Jim being as her father and now thinks that Martin is her father, Alanna stopped the car, turned to Sara who was staring at her with her dark brown eyes, and really wanted to have a drink right now, she said to her daughter in a kind voice, "Sara, sweetie. I'm going out to get something and I wanted you to stay in the car until I get back and tomorrow, you and I will get out of there and go back home. You okay with it?"

Don't knowing what to say, Sara just nodded at her, telling her that she is kind of okay with it. After seeing that nod her daughter just gave her, Alanna smiled at Sara and said back to her, "That's great then. See you soon." After she told her that, Sara watched this person turned off the engine, unbuckled her seat belt, got off of the car, and from the window next to her, Sara watched her, walking into the darkness. The moment she had left, Sara turned around and realized something about this woman. Right away, from those green eyes and that weird accent, Sara recognized the woman as that woman that Daddy and Auntie Katie were talking about for a few days now and as the same woman who had spitted at her Auntie at the park a few weeks ago. Sara didn't know her name but she does know that that woman is a bad woman who wanted her back and away from the people who loves her.

When she was thinking about that, Sara felt tears coming out of her eyes and letting them falling on the blanket. She was crying because if she went away with that lady, she will misses Martin, her Uncles and Aunties, and everybody else she loves. She will misses them terribly and for a while, Sara kept crying on the blanket until she had fallen asleep. A few hours later, Sara founded herself in Uncle Danny's arms and out of nowhere, she asked about Martin. "You will see your Daddy real soon, Sara. I promised." said Danny. Sara smiled at the promise Danny just gave her while Danny put her into Sam's arms and gave Martin a call on his cell phone to tell Martin that they had founded her and while Danny was calling him, Sara fell asleep in Sam's arms again that night.

After she put Penny down on the couch, Sara ran to the kitchen and being Martin's little helper, Sara looked through every single drawer to find a pan, a mixing bowl, and some other things to make the pancakes. Moments later, Sara went to the fridge to get the butter but when she got there, Sara got distracted by a drawing on the fridge, a drawing Sara made on the first day of day care in fact. Seeing a crayon made drawing of her and her father holding hands between two trees, Sara realized that she had forgotten to draw another person in that drawing Martin proudly put up on after Sara had shown to him and Danny the day after she saw Katie after over two years. Sara had forgotten to draw her godmother in the drawing of her family.

Sara was very happy that she finally founded Auntie Katie after being away from her and in return, Katie was also happy to see her. Beside Martin, Sara also wanted to protects her from all of the bad things, which had happened a few times since they founded each other. The biggest one was at the park. At the park, Sara was playing with her friends at the daycare when the bad woman had came and yelled at her Auntie. Sara didn't realized this until she noticed that Emily had stopped playing and was looking at Sara's godmother. Wanting to know why Emily was looking at Sara's Auntie Katie, she turned to Emily and asked her, "Emily. Why are you not playing?"

Emily listened to her friend's question, pointed at the direction where Katie and Alanna are at, and answered Sara's question, "That woman is yelling at your Auntie." Sara looked at the direction where Emily's finger was pointing at, and saw that woman and Katie having an argument. Seconds later, Sara was very mad at something that the other woman had did to her Auntie. The woman just had spitted at her beautiful godmother! Sara got a little mad that the woman did something really disgusting to Katie and wanted to get that woman away from her but had no idea to get that woman away from her. After thinking about it for a minute, Sara got a plan.

To do that, Sara turned to Emily and Jane who just came back from her Mommy for something, and told the both of them that she got to go and will see them soon. Jane got confused from all of this and asked Emily, "Emily, I don't understand. Why Sara's leaving?" Emily got toward Jane and whispered to her ear, "Me and Sara saw her Auntie getting yelled at and spitted at." After telling that to Jane, the only word that was coming out of Jane's mouth is 'oh'. The moment Sara had heard the 'oh', she turned to Emily and Jane and told them that she will see them at the daycare. In return, both Emily and Jane told her that they are okay with it and hope to see her on Monday. Sara smiled at her two friends and waved goodbyes at them. Emily and Jane did the same thing that Sara just did and seconds later, the both of them watched their new friend walking to her Auntie and told her a little lie.

Once she got to Katie, Sara made her face looked a little tired and began to started tugging one of Katie's jacket sleeves. The moment she got her attention, Katie looked down to see who was doing the tugging and founded Sara there, looking very tired at her. After seeing her tired-looking face, Katie went down to Sara's level and asked her, "Sara. Pumpkin, is there something wrong?" With a little voice, Sara told Katie that she is tired and want to go home. Katie looked down at her watch to see the time and seconds later, Katie looked down at Sara to ask her it was true? Sara nodded back. After seeing the nod, Katie carried Sara up and told her that their New York adventure is over for the day. Katie also told her since Martin is not home, they are going to Long Island to be with the Tolands instead because Martin is there already. In her soft, little voice, Sara told her okay while Katie snapped her back into the stroller.

The moment she was put on the stroller, Sara closed her eyes and pretended to sleep to let Katie knows that she was taking a nap. Sara did that during the entire drive to Long Island with a few opening of the eyes to see if Katie was not watching her from the front seat. That's right! Sara was pretended to sleep and she was not even tired which is very frustrating thing to do.

After thinking about that, Sara realized about another thing and this one is the one of the only things Sara always wanted in her life. Sara Fitzgerald wanted her father and her godmother to be together for a very long time. This might take a while but it had to happen. Sara wanted the both of them to be happy even through that they already are. Plus, Martin been very happy for a whole week now which might had started when she got kidnapped by that woman and everybody went out looking for her so something that night had might her father and Auntie Katie got closer but she think that they don't want to show their love in front of Sara yet because this is Sara's ultimate wish and will be very happy about it and will asked a lot of questions.

When Sara thought about this, she had realized that Martin didn't came yet. To tell him to hurry up, Sara yelled at him to hurry up and get a move on! Sara waited for a few minutes and seen that he still didn't came yet. To tell him again, Sara yelled at Martin again to hurry his butt off! Hoping that could Martin going, Sara can't wait for the many goodies, the presents, and the people who loved her very much to be around with on her birthday plus wanting her wish of her Daddy and her Auntie Katie to be together to come true the most. For a few minutes, Sara thought of many different things that will happen on her birthday and the rest of her life until she heard Martin's footsteps and right away, Sara thought to herself, "Daddy's here, I better get ready!" and went back to what she was doing before to help Martin make the pancakes and the rest of their lives.

**The End**

*********************************

**Thanks for all of you who had read this story, those who subscribed to this story, those who gave me reviews**, **and those who think that my story is awesome and I am an excellent writer :). I liked this story very much and hope that I will write a sequel to this very soon once I get any good ideas. So, review and hope that you will enjoy the more stories yet to come and again, thanks for making my year very awesome!! :)**


End file.
